


Bound by Fire

by Scarlett_sama



Series: The Generations of Fire [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Mates, Multi, Romance, True Mates, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 8 years Rin & the twins are back, & with healthy twins comes the trials of the average teenager. Which includes school, crushes, rivals, & of course the Vatican. Can the new reunited family withstand their life as a family or crumble under the hands of fate? And just what happened to the others? Sequel to The Flame of a New Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Eight Years Earlier

"Are we close yet, Mom?" The younger twin asked, as he clung to his older brother.

His midnight blue hair cut short and his bright blue eyes watching him, as his older brother's mocha brown eyes looked down at him and his brunette hair fell over his eyes.

"We're almost there Aleka, be patient." Rin spoke, as he gave them a smile.

Walking behind him and in pace with one another his twin boys were strong and healthy sixteen year olds. Something that had been a big issue not long after they were born. It was the second week, after they held Isabella's funeral, that the both of them were getting weaker. Apparently their bodies had been developed to live in the Gehenna atmosphere and not Assiah's. Something that was jeopardizing their health and could lead to them both dying, and that was when Rin had made on of the biggest decisions in his life. He left for Gehenna to save the twins, and left behind everything he had in Assiah.

_"Rin, stop and think about this." Bon spoke, as he grabbed the younger's arm. "If you go to Gehenna, Satan will-"_

_"Bon, I have no choice anymore." Rin interrupted, as he jerked his arm out of the older's grip and gave him a serious look. "Kaden and Aleka are all I have left. It was my fault, my lack of controlling my emotions that killed Isabella; but this I can control. If I take them to Gehenna I can save them. Then they won't die like Isabella did. Besides, without them I have nothing."_

_Before the younger could even turn around, the brunette n' blonde grabbed his cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth. A small gasp leaving the half-demon, before fell into the kiss and let the older have his way with him. The moment only lasting a few seconds, before the teen pulled away and Bon looked his straight in the eyes._

_"You have more than Kaden and Aleka, you have me Rin." Bon spoke, as he brushed his thumb against the younger's cheek. "I realized my mistake of letting you go a few weeks ago, and this time I can't let you disappear. We'll find a way to save them, Rin. We'll keep them alive, just don't leave. Who knows if you'll even come back."_

_"That's just the thing, Bon. I have to leave. I love you, I've always loved you. Even when I had Nekoyoma I loved you, but right now the twins are more important. They're our children and right now I have to do everything to make sure they survive. You understand, don't you?"_

_In the moments after a wave of silence fell over them and Bon pulled him close to his chest. The younger accepting the embrace and cuddling into his chest, as his tail wrapped around the older's waist and kept them close. His blank's scent wrapping around him, as he smiled and leaned into him. Weight the older took with no problem at all, as he gently kissed the younger's head and tightened his grip around him._

_"Promise me. Promise me you'll come back in one piece." Bon pleaded, as he buried has face into the younger's midnight blue locks._

_"I will." Rin spoke._

_"Then I'll be right here waiting for you." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he reluctantly let go of the younger and held him at arms length. "I'll be here waiting for however long it takes for you to get back. So come back home soon."_

_"I will."_

From then on out the journey had been hard. He had packed up everything he needed, the Kurikara included, and took the twins to Gehenna with Amaimon to watch after them. Even though, as weird as it sounded, the Earth King had been a big help. He helped protect the twins through their younger years and when they got around the age of six or seven, he started teaching them how to fight and protect themselves. Aleka the one how took to protecting and Kaden the one to fight. Which Rin didn't expect much less from the twins. As they grew up Kaden became the taller one of the two and never left Aleka's side. He was always their protecting him in his early years, till Amaimon taught him how to fight. Although the older was practically mute and rarely talked, he could get a point across fast to any demon that tried to harm the younger twin. All the while Aleka learned simple enchantments and learned how to protect others, while Kaden protected him.

This lifestyle continued all the while Amaimon taught him how to control his flames gradually over the eight years they were stuck with him in Gehenna's fast time cycle, but with one price of course. Just before Rin and the twins left for Gehenna not even a few days ago, Amaimon snapped the Kurikara in two. Yes it was supposed to be his 'demonic heart', but it had long since been. The moment he started training, was the moment the Kurikara became nothing but a weapon. Now he had full control of his flames and didn't need a sword and sheath to keep them in control. Sure he still had a professionally crafted demonic sword strapped to his back, but it was nothing more than a sword. A sword he could pull out and swing around to protect himself and one he could light on fire with his flames and use as an even deadlier weapon.

Yet, after eight years in Gehenna, everything was perfect. The twins were as healthy as they could be, minus Aleka's asthma he had on occasion, and he had full control of his powers. All that was missing in his life was one thing.

"Is this it, Mom?" Aleka asked, as he pointed to the huge gates and the sign that read 'True Cross Academy'.

"Yes, this is it; but we got a little more to go before we reach home." Rin spoke, as Aleka huffed and Kaden messed up his hair with his free hand.

The younger twin softly laughing and leaning against his brother, as Rin lead them through the gates and through campus. A number of students watching them as they moved to their next class, as Aleka looked around curiously and watched the teens the same age as them rush around. Kaden keeping the younger close and glaring at any guy that looked his brother over and let out a soft growl at one teen in particular who whistled. An act Rin decided to let slide, for the only fact that he knew Kaden could control his anger, as he turned down the familiar path and stopped at the start of the bridge. His sons stopping just behind him and Aleka giving him an odd look, before he followed the male's gaze.

Standing in the exact location as eight years ago was the abandoned dorms. The whole building redone from top to bottom, as the half-demon stared at the building and didn't even notice the front door open. A voice calling his name catching his attention, as the male quickly averted his gaze away from the building and his eyes fell on the figure standing in the doorway in pure shock.

Still standing at six foot and decked out in an exorcist uniform was none other than Bon. His hair still it's brunette n' blonde color and still swept back with a bit of hair gel, as the younger felt his chest contract and hesitantly took a step forward.

"Bon, I'm-"

The teen couldn't even get through half of the sentence, before his blank bolted out of the doorway and ran over to him. The older male suddenly wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, as he buried his face into the younger's neck and let out a shaky breath. Both Aleka and Kaden staring at their father in both surprise and confusion, as Rin hugged him just as tightly back and breathed in his scent. A soft sob escaping him, before he was softly sobbing into the older's chest and Bon was holding him tightly against him.

"I-I'm finally home." Rin managed to speak between sobs, as Bon held him tightly against him.

"And I'm glad you came back in one piece." Bon spoke, as he gently released the younger and gently cupped his cheeks. "I've missed you."

"I-I've missed you, too." The young softly spoke, before the older pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Mom, you said I wasn't allowed to do that with Kaden." Aleka complained, as Bon suddenly pulled away from the kiss and looked at the younger twin in complete shock and confusion.

"Surprise." Rin hesitantly spoke, as he gave him an innocent look.

"I'm guessing Aleka looks like you and Kaden looks like me." Bon spoke, as the younger nodded. "And Aleka just said what, exactly?"

"It's a long story." Rin spoke, as he turned toward the twins and gave them a smile. "Boys, this is your father."

Almost instantly Aleka's face turned bright red. The teen immediately burying his face into Kaden's chest, as the older twin gently pat him on the head and Bon sighed.

"You, Mr. owe me an explanation for why you've been gone for eight years." Bon spoke, as Rin smiled and gave him a smirk.

"That we can discuss in our room." Rin smirked, as Bon returned the look and swept the younger off his feet.

"Kaden, Aleka, make yourselves at home. Your mother and me will be up in our room. Don't come in if the doors locked."

Without another word, the brunette n' blonde carried the younger off toward their home. Leaving the two twins all by themselves in front of the house.

"I'm confused, why would they lock the door if they're just talking?" Aleka asked, as Kaden looked down at the younger and gently messed up his hair.

"You have a lot to learn." Kaden spoke, as he walked past the younger and headed for the door.

"Wait! I'm confused!"

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ __These characters belong to Kazue Kato._ _

_However, Aleka, Kaden, and Scarlett Rose belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them._


	2. Chapter 1

Bound by Fire

Chapter 1

"You better be ready for a ton of questions." Bon jokingly spoke, as Rin smiled up at him as he let his blank carry him to the steps. "You have no idea how worried I've been. You've been gone for eight years. Just what the hell where you doing?"

"Well-"

The sudden rumbling of his blanks stomach interrupted them, as the brunette n' blonde stopped walking up the steps. A soft pink blush dusting his cheeks, as Rin chuckled and wrapped his arms around his blank's neck. His eyebrow raising slightly.

"Maybe we should get you some food first." Rin spoke, as he poked Bon's stomach and the male let go of him so the half-demon could head back down the stairs. "And don't pout. You'll get all the answers you want. I can talk and cook at the same time."

"I'm not pouting." Bon grumbled, as he headed back down the stairs after the half-demon.

Rin hitting the bottom floor just as the twins walked inside. Aleka peeking out from behind his older brother at his father, as Kaden just stood there to keep Aleka pleased. Something that made Rin laugh lightly, as he gestured the two of them toward the cafeteria and headed inside. Or at least that's what he believed had been the cafeteria. The moment he walked inside he immediately noticed the huge change. The room had been remodeled, wood paneling lined the walls, the floor had been replaced, and a long dinning room table took the place of the three or four tables that had once occupied the room eight years ago. Something that had the male standing in the doorframe in complete shock, as Bon came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him. His chin resting on the half-demon's shoulder, as Rin leaned against his blank and looked back at him.

"You remodeled the cafeteria?"

"I remodeled the whole building." Bon spoke, as he held the half-demon close. "I took a lot of missions to keep my mind off you and before I knew it I had too much money and so little to spend it on. I had already paid off the rest of my schooling by junior year and by the end of senior year I had no idea what to do with what I had. So I bought the building from the Head Master and remodeled the thing from top to bottom. I did everything, no one helped."

"Everything? You did everything?" Rin asked, as he looked at the male and Bon's eyes shifted to the left a little.

"Alright so I didn't do the plumbing or the electric stuff, but I did the rest." The male spoke, as he frowned at the half-demon's eyes fell on the kitchen.

"Did you-?"

"Wanna go look?"

In an instant the half-demon nodded and rushed over to the door to the kitchen. The twins hanging out just behind their father, as the half-demon hesitantly pushed open the swinging door and walked inside. His heart skipping several beats the moment he stepped inside, as he looked around at the remodeled kitchen and couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. The walls were replaced with the same wood paneling from the dinning room, the tiled floor had been replaced with a blue looking marble texture and the counters had been completely redone. What looked like pure marble countertops sat on top of redone wooden cabinetry both underneath and above the countertops, as the half-demon couldn't help but reach out and place his hand on the surface. His fingers sliding against the smooth surface and across one of those brand new panel like stoves he heard about before he left eight years ago. Brand new appliances lining the kitchen and new dishes and silverware tucked away in their proper places, as the male found himself leaning against the countertop for support and let out a soft breath.

The tension in his shoulders lifting, as he closed his eyes for a moment and drank it all in. The brand new remodeled space just for him, as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed a few things magnetized to the new fridge. The half-demon walking over to it and immediately noticing a few photos already on the fridge. One of which was him and his blank beside one another after Aleka and Kaden's birth. The two little ones curled up in their blue blankets, as the half-demon's eyes moved to one with his blank and himself before he left. The two of them standing under the gate to True Cross Academy, the same gate the Head Master used to create a portal to Gehenna not long after the picture was taken. Other than those two photos the few others showed his blank with their old friends on missions. His blank getting a little older in each one, before his eyes fell on a small note magnetized to the fridge. The piece of paper looking as if it had worn out over time, as it read 'Welcome home, Rin'. A smile immediately appearing on the male's face, as he took the note off the fridge and slowly walked back out to the dinning room. The twins and his blank waiting for him, as Rin lifted his head up to look at his blank and smiled. The half-demon immediately wrapping his arms around the brunette n' blonde, as Bon held him close and bruised his face into the half-demon's hair. The twins staring at them as if they were either nuts or aliens, as Rin hesitantly let go of his blank and smiled up at him.

"I love it." The half-demon spoke, as Bon gave him a relieved smile. "I'm going to go test everything out right now!"

And before anyone could stop him, the male rushed back into the kitchen. A smile on his face and his tail happily swaying behind him.

* * *

"So, how old are you two now?" The man sitting across from the twins spoke, as Aleka immediately felt his eyes plummet to his lap.

The moment their mother disappeared into the kitchen, overjoyed with what their 'father' had done with it, the man had said they could sit down till diner was ready. Of course that ended up with a very long awkward silence the man just had to ruin with the very question. How could he know for sure this was their father? Of course he'd never judge his mother's words, but this man was human. How was he their father?

"Sixteen." Aleka spoke, only because he knew Kaden wouldn't speak unless he really had to.

"Sixteen, already? You guys have only been gone for eight years."

"Time moves faster in Gehenna than in Assiah." His mother called from the kitchen, the breakfast window in the wall making it easy for them to see their mother work and hear him talk. "Time moves twice as fast there. So eight years here in Assiah is sixteen in Gehenna."

"That means you're older than me." The man spoke, as he looked back at their mother and frowned slightly. "Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you look older?"

"I'm a half demon, Ryuji. I still age a little slower that you do." Their mother spoke, as a little demon came out of the cupboard and their mother let out a gasp in surprise. "Ukobach! Is that you buddy?!"

It was then the little demon jumped into their mother's arms and the half-demon held the little guy close. It more than obvious the kitchen demon had been one of their mother's close friends, as he set the demon down and they immediately started making dinner together. The air around them a lot lighter, as their mother started speaking to the demon in the Gehenna language and the man across from the twins smiled at their mother. It obvious he was happy their mother was happy, as he turned his head back to them and looked them both over. Aleka trying to shrink down into the seat and ignore the man sitting across from him, as Kaden stayed silent and stared at the wall across from him. The teen no doubt analyzing the whole situation in their silent state.

"So, what do you think of Assiah so far?" The man spoke, as Aleka moved his gaze to the table and gently picked at the wood.

"It's nice I guess." Aleka muttered, as he tried to keep his words limited.

"I hate the male students on campus." Kaden spoke for the first time in front of their 'father'.

His sudden response seeming to stun the man for a moment, Aleka looked up at his older brother. That protective look in his mocha brown eyes, as he reached out and messed up the teen's hair. A simple action that told him Kaden wasn't worried over it and he wasn't going further on the subject, as his eyes fell back on the man and he finally spoke.

"D-Did something happen?" The man asked, as Kaden nodded only slightly and said nothing more. The man across from them seeming to realize that their conversation was over, as he looked back at Aleka and the teen felt his eyes on the table once more. "Well, I'm glad you two came back home safe. Rin was so worried about you after you were born."

"Ryuji-"

"What happened after we were born?" Aleka asked out of curiosity, as his tail swayed behind him. The man looking back at his mother, as the half-demon gave the brunette n' blonde a displeased look and frowned.

"It seems your mother doesn't want you to know. So we'll leave it at that."

"That's not fair." Aleka whined, as he slumped in his chair and his older brother stayed silent next to him. "What's the point of bringing it up if you can't talk about it?"

"I just don't want to scare the two of you on your first day back home." Their mother spoke, as he went back to making dinner with the kitchen demon.

"Back home?" Aleka repeated, as he watched his mother's shoulder's stiffen. "Weren't we born in Gehenna?"

A moment of silence fell over them, as their mother stopped cooking and let the little demon take over. The man across from them looking back at their mother, who had his hand against the countertop and tightly gripping the marble. A harsh breath leaving his mother's lips, before he turned toward them and shook his head.

"No, you were born here in Assiah eight years ago." Their mother spoke, as Kaden's gaze fell to the table. "In all truth you had a sister as well, but she didn't make it. She died before you were all born and after the two of you were born we held her funeral. A week later the two of you were getting weaker. I couldn't understand why. You two were born healthy and I was afraid you had gotten sick, but it was completely different."

Behind their mother the little kitchen demon started dishing out dinner and the half-demon picked up the bowls he was handed. The male handling them to their 'father', who placed them in front of the twins, before their mother came into the dining room with the other bowls and placed them on the table. The little kitchen demon bring out what looked like red sauce and cheese like sprinkles, before he gave them forks and disappeared into the kitchen to clean up. Their mother sitting down and putting sauce and cheese on what looked like noodles in his bowl, before he stirred it and let the steam cool down. His older brother following their mother's example, as Aleka stared at the sauce in curiosity and their mother continued.

"It turns out that Assiah give off a certain pressure. It's like demonic pressure, but it's stronger. That's why most demons take over a human's body when they come to Assiah or create their own. And if a demon doesn't the pressure slowly drains the demon of their powers." Their mother spoke, as Kaden dipped his finger into a bit of sauce he had put on his noodles and touched his finger against the younger's. The teen taking a taste of the sauce, before he deemed it edible and followed what his bother had done. "And the pressure was doing just that. It was killing the two of you."

Silence fell over the table, as Aleka stared at his mother in shock and Kaden stopped moving instantly. The only comfort the two of them found in the news was that they were alive somehow, as Kaden reached under the table and took the younger's hand.

"Because your only one forth demon and were born as humans, your bodies were unbalanced. I thought you'd be human enough to protect yourself, but it was the opposite. You didn't have enough demon DNA to keep your bodies stable and fight off the pressure. It was crushing the two of you. I was so afraid and scared I'd lose the two of you. I lost sleep over it and when the doctor said I could save the two of you by going to Gehenna I didn't hesitate." The half-demon spoke, as he looked at the man beside him and the male took their mother's hand. "The only price I had to pay was being separated from your father for eight years, but I don't regret it. The two of you are safe and healthy, and I couldn't ask for more."

"Th-then why do I have asthma?" Aleka hesitantly asked, as their mother looked at him.

"I don't know why you have asthma, Aleka, but it wasn't because of Assiah's atmosphere. You got asthma when you were six, not when you came to Gehenna."

"So he's our biological father?" Kaden asked, as he nodded the male next to their mother and he nodded.

"I had my first mating season when I hit sixteen and Ryuji happened to be close enough to me when it happened." Their mother explained, as the man next to him took a bite out of his noodles and let their mother explain. "I ended up getting pregnant and from there it's a long story, but I can assure you Ryuji is your father. The mating and pregnancy doctor that looked after me made sure after you two were born just in case."

A nod left the twins, as they dug into their meal. The teen taking his first bite of what he believed was human food, before he fell his taste buds burst on contact and let out a hum at the taste. A small laugh leaving his father, as the teen quickly swallowed and looked away. His older brother completely calm as he ate, as his mother smiled.

"What's so funny?" Aleka demanded, as he frowned at his father.

"That's the exact same way I reacted to your mother's cooking the first time I had some." The man spoke, as the half-demon smile at the man beside him and shoved him a little.

"You liar, you were practically fawning over the food after you took one bite. You begged me for seconds." Their mother laughed, as their father chuckled.

"And you wouldn't give me seconds because we still didn't like each other back then. I remember you gave Shima seconds and I had to complain several times before you let me have anymore."

"And you only got was cold leftovers." Their mother laughed, as the teen watched the two of them.

I obvious that there was no way their mother had lied to them about this man being their father, as he listened to them talk about their pasts. It taking a few stories before he realized the two of them had been training to become exorcists, as their father shared some stories about the dangerous mission he had been on and how many times he almost died. And each time their mother freaked out a little, calling their father an idiot for pulling a stupid stunt for doing such a thing that made Aleka laugh at the two of them. The four of them emptying their bowls and emptying them a second time in an hour, before their mother smiled up at the man beside him squeezed his hand.

"Well, your father and me are going to go upstairs to our room and talk for a little bit longer." The half-demon spoke, as he got up form the table and the male beside him handed their bowls to the kitchen demon happily waiting for their dishes. "The two of you can look around for awhile, but I want the two of you in bed by nightfall."

A nod came form the two of them, as Aleka headed for the door and a small blue flame appeared in the doorway. The teen stopping and turning back to his mother who had a somewhat displeased look on his face.

"And I mean you sleep in separate rooms, Aleka. No sleeping with your brother or trying to steal kisses behind my back. Just because we're home and I'm back with your father doesn't mean you get a get out of jail free card. You understand me?"

"Yes mother."

"Then you two go ahead."

In an instant the teen was out of the dinning room and heading up the stairs. The teen determined to find the biggest empty bedroom he could find, before Kaden could.

* * *

"Alright Rin, spill everything." Bon spoke the moment the door to the bedroom had been closed and locked so the twins couldn't come inside. "Something doesn't feel right with the two of them."

A moment of silence fell over them, as the half-demon sat on their huge king bed and ran a hand through his hair. His blank walking over and siting beside him, before they fell back on the bed together and the older curled up against his blank.

"Bon, I don't even know where to start."

"Alright, then why aren't they acting their age?" The younger male asked, as he gently ran his fingers though the half-demon's hair.

"I raised them in Gehenna, Bon. I couldn't keep them perfectly human forever." Rin spoke, as he looked up at his blank. "Kaden just became mute one day and refused to talk unless he deemed it necessary. And Aleka just refused to grow up. He acts like he's still ten and he's oblivious to almost everything. I couldn't just smack them out of it and demand better behavior. They just became that way."

"And the kissing?"

"Oh god, don't get me started." Rin groaned, as he buried his face into his blank's chest.

"I'll find out one way or another." Bon spoke, as the older sighed and gave in.

"Aleka saw a mated demonic couple kissing in public and asked Kaden if they could kiss too. The couple were both male and he saw nothing bad about it. I could've stopped them and told them it wasn't right to kiss brother's that way, but they were only seven. How the hell was I supposed to know Aleka would get attached to Kaden?"

"What do you mean by attached?" Bon asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"They…they have relationship border lining lovers." The older hesitantly spoke, as his blank's eyes widened and he suddenly sat up.

"What did you just say?"

"They have a relationship bordering lovers."

Silence fell over them, as Bon let out a harsh sigh and messed up his hair. Something between anger and stress in his gaze, as he rubbed his temples and the half-demon stayed silent. He knew he had screwed up the moment he saw the twins kissing at the age of twelve and had tried to stop it, but because of Aleka's childish attitude he thought it was a game. And when Aleka started a game he usually played it through to the end. Although the half-demon wasn't going to tell his blank that right now. He looked angry already.

"Rin-"

"I know, I screwed up." Rin spoke, as he looked at his blank. "I should've stopped them back then, but I thought it was an innocent kiss kids give other kids. I didn't mean for them to get this close. It just ended up that way. The most I can do now is keep them in separate rooms and take separate showers. And even if I do that Aleka finds a way to get past my barriers and get to his brother. He's been doing it for years."

"Look, Rin, I'm not saying you screwed up." Bon spoke, as he sat beside the half-demon and ran his fingers though the older's hair. "I just didn't expect this. There was nothing you could've done to prevent this."

"I still feel like it's my fault." The half-demon spoke, as his blank gently cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Nothing is your fault. I'm just glad you're back home and safe." The younger male spoke, as he leaned over the half-demon and kissed his forehead.

The male moving down to kiss the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, and then his lips; before he pulled away and the half-demon frowned at him. Rin wrapping his legs around his blank's back and his arms around his neck, before he pulled him close and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"If you think you're getting away from me after that you're sadly mistaken."

"Bring it."

* * *

A deathly silence filled the room, as the teen rolled over in bed and stared at the wall. The midnight blue haired teen curling himself up in the blankets and closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, before he gave in and opened them. His tail twitching against the mattress and his legs itching for him to get up and move around, as the teen gave up and got out of bed.

His feet hitting the cold floor and a shiver running up his legs and up his spine, before he forced himself to the door and slowly opened it. The teen looking up and down the hall, before he hesitantly walked out of his room and down the hall. His footsteps barely hearable, as he made his way down the hall and to the other side of the house. Muffled moaning and curses in the Gehenna language reaching the teen's ears from the floor below him, as he blocked them out and stopped in front of the door he was looking for. The teen making a move to knock, before he stopped his hand just a few inches from the door and roughly chewed on his bottom lip. His tail lashing out behind him, before he slowly backed up and made a move to head back to his room.

The door suddenly opening and Kaden's figure standing in the doorway looking down at him. The older teen wearing what looked like their father's old clothes, while the teen wore one of his mother's shirts that was too big for him. The shirt stopping just before his knees, unlike the t-shirt and shorts that fit his brother perfectly. He always envied him. He was tall and fit into all the hand-me-downs' he got, while all the clothes the younger got flooded him.

"Is something wrong?" Kaden's voice spoke, as the younger jumped slightly and looked up at his brother.

"Um, no not really. I was just going for a walk is all." The younger lied.

A bit of silence falling over them, as Kaden reached out his hand and gently grabbed the teen's chin. The teen tilting the younger's head up and their eyes meeting, before his brother's fingers gently glided over the younger's cheek bones. Each and every touch against his skin sending him a small message the younger twin was used to by now. Kaden rarely talked, but when he touched him he understood every word the older wanted to speak. It was almost like he was reading his brother's thoughts through each touch he gave.

"Alright, you win." Aleka softly spoke, as his brother stopped touching his cheek and looked down at him. "I can't sleep. I tried rolling over, fluffing the pillows, and I tried sleeping on the wrong side of the bed, but I can't fall asleep. I want to sleep with you, but mom said we couldn't."

It was then that Kaden pulled the teen forward and into his chest. The teen instantly grabbing fistfuls of his brother's shirt and burying his face into his chest, as he let the teen lift him into his arms and close the door. His older brother walking them to the bed and lying against the mattress, before he laid the younger beside him and held him close. Aleka instantly relaxing and curling up against his older brother's chest, before he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Kaden." The teen softly spoke, before he fell asleep in his older brother's arms.

* * *

"Kaden, Aleka breakfast is ready!" Their mother's voice called out, as the teen jolted awake.

The young teen finding himself lying beside his older brother, as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked at him. The two of them staring at one another for a few moments, before the younger heard his mother's footsteps coming up the stairs and freaked. The teen quickly getting out of his brother's bed and rushing over to the bedroom door, before it suddenly opened and his mother blinked down at him. His eyes looking at him and then looking around the room, before he saw Kaden still half asleep in bed and frowned. His displeased eyes falling on him, as he crossed his arms and Aleka bit his lower lip.

"Aleka Rin Okumura, what did I tell you last night before you left the dinning room?" Their mother demanded, as the teen's eye fell to the floor.

"N-not to sleep with Kaden." The teen quietly spoke, as his mother looked at his older brother.

"And you, Kaden Ryuji Okumura, you should know better."

"Sorry mother." Kaden spoke, as he looked at the fuming half-demon and then the younger. "Aleka couldn't sleep."

"That's no excuse. You'd be able to sleep perfectly fine on your own if you didn't hang around your older brother every second of the day."

"Sorry, mom."

"Now both of you get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. School starts in forty minutes." Their mother demanded, before he left the room and headed down the stairs. The younger teen taking a few moments, before his mother's words finally hit him.

"Wait, did you just say school?!"

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	3. Chapter 2

Bound by Fire

Chapter 2

Silence filled the air, as the young teen fiddled with his tie once more. A frown slowly marring his face, he let out a harsh irritated sigh and gave in. The teen letting go of the tie around his neck and letting out a soft growl, as he roughly grabbed what his older brother called a backpack and stomped out of the room. The boy already fuming, he walked down the two flights of stairs and into the dinning room. His footsteps immediately came to a halt when he found it empty except for his mother cooking away in the kitchen and his frown grew. His tail lashing out behind him, he walked to the table and grabbed an apple from a basket of fruit that was sitting there. The teen hoped to avoid his mother's watchful eyes and escape, but the moment his tail twitched and he glanced back at him he knew he was doomed.

"Um, did Kaden come down yet?" The teen hesitantly asked, as he fiddled with the apple in his hand and his mother turned to look at him. Various amounts of native ingredients littered the counter, as the teen noticed the kitchen demon from before and the teen felt the apple in his hand start to heat up.

"Yes, you're brother left about five minutes ago." The male half-demon spoke, before he noticed the teen's tie resting on his shoulders. "I swear. You remind me of myself everyday. Come here and let me tie that."

And before the teen could speak, his mother walked out of the kitchen and over to him. The half-demon taking his tie with both hands and tying it for him, before he stepped back to smile at his work and noticed the slightly worried look on his son's face.

"Honey, is something bothering you?" Rin carefully asked. The teen jumped slightly and quickly shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Almost instantly a defeated look appeared on the younger twin's face. His tail falling and slapping into his leg, as he tightly gripped the apple in his hands. Blue flames flickering only slightly over his body, before he closed his eyes and roughly shook his head. The flames died instantly and a harsh breath left him, before he nodded. His mother giving him a worried look, before he lifted his son's head up to gaze into his crystal blue eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Aleka, honey, you can tell me. I won't say a thing to your father or your brother." Rin spoke, before the young teen gave him a nod and Rin let go of his son's cheeks. "What's on your mind?"

"Wh-what if I don't make friends?" Aleka hesitantly asked, as Rin blinked at him and the teen chewed on his lip. "I-I mean. Kaden and me are part demon. What if someone see's our tails, or we accidentally use our powers? What if they don't find out and they hate me? What do I do?"

A long silence fell over the room, as Rin sighed and led his son to the table. The two of them sitting beside one another and the half-demon telling Ukobach that he'd be a few minutes, before he looked over at his worried son's face and noticed the apple in his hands had shriveled up and shrank with the heat of Aleka's flames. The half-demon gently took his son's hands and, taking the apple from him, Aleka's eyes fell on him and the male gave the younger a small smile.

"I know we threw you two into school really fast, and I barely gave you any schooling to learn what they'll be teaching you here, but I don't want you to miss the opportunity of going to school and meeting new people." Rin spoke, as Aleka's eyes fell to his lap. "I know it'll be hard at first, but you'll make friends Aleka. I just don't want my actions of taking the both of you to Gehenna to sap away all the things you can do at your age. You may be a fourth demon, but you'll age as a human and I've already taken sixteen years from the both of you. I just want you to experience the things I did and even more things I never go to do."

And with his mother's last words, Aleka gave him a small nod before he tackled his mother into a hug. Rin happily welcomed the hug as he wrapped his arms around the young teen and rubbed his back to calm him.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Aleka?" The half-demon softly asked, as he looked down at his son and saw a small look of happiness in his gaze.

"I'll try my best."

"That's my boy."

* * *

"Damn it, I'm late!" Aleka cursed, as he rushed down the hall with his schedule and book bag in tow.

After his little talk with his mother he had realized he had only had five minutes to get to class. Which meant he got no breakfast, forgot the map to the school on the dinning room table, and was now hopelessly lost. And yet he had remembered to hide his tail under his shirt. One thing he thought he would've forgotten right off the bat, but was glad he didn't. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene if a classmate could see his tail. He wanted to make tons of friends and he couldn't do that if they thought he was a freak. I mean sure he lived in Gehenna for sixteen years of his life, and he had no idea how humans interacted with one another, but he was going to try his best. It'd be hard, but he wasn't going to give up.

And it was then the teen turned around the corner and noticed the same number that his schedule read. A happy, relieved sigh left the teen as he rushed over to the door and peeked inside a little. The classroom was packed with humans of different shapes and sizes, talking with one another and talking about what they did over what they called 'the weekend'. The young twin stepped carefully into the room and looked around for an empty seat, before he noticed a very familiar figure sitting near the back. His head was turned away from him and the back of his head visible, as the teen glared at the other and walked over to him. Classmates around him stopping for a few moments to glance at him and then move back to their conversations, before Aleka stopped just behind the figure. His frustration spilled over as he rolled up his schedule and smacked the other in the back of the head. Not even a sound leaving the teen, but a very hard whack resounding through the room as most of the students around them fell silent. The teen turned and faced him, as Aleka glared at his older twin and crossed his arms. It more than obvious his older twin knew he was pissed, as he reached up and gently messed up his hair. A gesture to tell him he was sorry, as the teen slapped his older brother's hand away and glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry." Aleka spoke, as he glared at his twin. "You left me all by myself at home and didn't even wait for me. I got lost five times coming here!"

And in response Kaden reached out and grabbed his bruised hand. Bruises the teen probably got when he accidentally ran into the wall and smashed his hand against the stair railing, as Kaden gently rubbed his fingers over the terrible blemishes and gazed up at him.

"I ran into the stair railing bar, but that's besides the point! You left me at home by myself and I got lost! I told you to wait for me! What if I never got to class? Or I got hurt really bad? I'd be all alone and-"

Before the teen could even finish Kaden got out of his seat and pulled him forward. The younger twin colliding with his chest and the older teen wrapping his arms around him to keep him close; the whole classroom was silent as the night before a mating season in Gehenna, as the younger let his brother hold him close. Kaden gently burying his face into the younger's hair for a moment, before he moved away and gently tilted the younger's head up. Tears he hadn't realized were there rolling down his face, as he made a move to wipe them off and his older brother beat him to it. Kaden the one to gently wipe the small beads off his cheeks, before he gave him a very soft smile and spoke for what was probably the first time in front of the class.

"I'm sorry Aleka. I didn't mean for you to worry." Kaden spoke, his words as simple as ever and yet full of so much meaning as the younger twin smiled up at his brother and tackled him into a hug.

Kaden held him close once more and placed a simple peck on his forehead, before the younger suddenly felt all eyes on them. The teen turning and noticing all the humans watching them, as the teen let out a squeak in surprise and buried his face into Kaden's uniform. His older brother giving him a smile and gently messing up his hair, before some of the girls let out squeals and noises of endearment as Aleka felt his face heat up and let out a whine.

He could feel their emotions bombarding him. Happiness, love, amusement, disgust, repulsion, anger, jealousy, and down right plain obsession flooding over him like waves, as he fought to turn the enchantment off and felt it shatter. It was an enchantment he had developed as a small child that turned on whenever he got nervous and embarrassed, allowing him to sense the emotions of the others around him. When the enchantment shattered, Aleka felt all the heavy emotions fade around him and the burden on his shoulder's lifted. Kaden's fingers still gently rubbing his back, as an older human walked in and ordered them to take their seats. The young teen quickly followed the man's order, as he sat in front of his older brother and felt the few glares on him. Feelings of jealousy and disgust dug into him, and another he couldn't quite make out, as he found his eyes on the desk and let out a heavy sigh. It was only his first day of school and people already hated him. Great way to start his school career.

* * *

_'I'll go home and get our lunches from mom. Stay here till I get back.'_

Or at least that had been what his older brother had told him ten minutes ago before he left, and he was still standing in the same spot as ten minutes ago. Students, as a human had called them, walking past and glancing at him as they went. Each and every one of them walking around toward their friends and sitting down on the front lawn to eat together, as the young teen glanced around at all the students and felt his stomach drop.

Ever since the scene he made in his first class no one had come near him, except for groups of girls who kept asking him if Kaden was his lover. A term he didn't quite understand, as he gave them a confused look and Kaden led him away. His older brother telling him to ignore the girls and not listen to what they said, as the teen let it drop and didn't bring up the subject again. It more than obvious his twin didn't like the girls that constantly crowded around him and his brother, constantly following them through the halls and to their classes. Question after question bombarding them, until his older brother had finally told the girls to leave them alone and they obeyed all to easily. But of course the moment Kaden left the girls from earlier crowded near him under a tree not so far away and started whispering to one another. Excited whispers and giggles reaching his ears, as he decided not to pry into their conversation and toed at the ground absent-mindedly. An action that caused the girls to squeal and giggle a few feet away from him, before they hushed down and whispers reached his ears.

The teen raising an eyebrow in confusion, before he turned to frown at the girls and instantly ran right into someone. The younger twin letting out a small squeak and backing away to give the student some room, before he gave him a small bow and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." The teen quickly spoke, before he stood up and was meet with a pair of bright sky blue eyes.

The young teen blinking up at the male human standing in front of him and he noticed his black hair. What looked like shoes with wheels on them slung over the teen's shoulder, as the human looked down at the younger and let out a small sigh of some sort before one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"You're Aleka, right?" The human asked, as the girls started whispering amongst themselves once more and the younger twin nodded. "Where's the guy you were yelling at this morning?"

Almost instantly the teen's face turned bright red, as he chewed on his lip and messed with the straps on his backpack.

"Kaden went home to get our lunches, and he's my twin brother." Aleka spoke quietly, as his gaze fell to the grass and the girls seemed to lean toward them to listen in.

"Twin brother? Seriously? The guy looks nothing like you." The human frowned, as Aleka felt a bit of anger snap up inside of him and he frowned at the human.

"I don't care whether Kaden looks like me or not. I like him the way he is." Aleka spoke as he defended his brother and the human held his only free hand up.

"Relax, short stuff I'm not making fun of him."

"And I'm not short! I'm just…smaller." Aleka hesitantly spoke, as his eyes shifted away and the girls let out a few squeals. The teen in front of him rolling his eyes, as he walked toward the younger and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's go somewhere where the fangirls won't devour you." The human spoke, as he started dragging the younger twin off in the opposite direction his brother was and he stumbled to keep up.

"Wait, what's a fangirl?" Aleka asked, as he finally got the male to let go of him and tried his best to keep up with him.

"Serious-" The male cut himself off as he ran a hand over his face at Aleka's confused gaze and sighed as he dropped his stuff at the base of a tree and flopped onto the grass. "Fangirls are a groups of girls who are obsessed with a certain person or several people. They can get out of hand sometimes."

"But why are they obsessed with a 'person'?" Aleka asked, trying the new words on his tongue.

"I have no idea. Maybe they feel attracted to them, or they think they're amazing. I have no idea how their minds work." The male spoke, as he held out his hand. "Anyway, name's Gin. I'm in your first period class."

A nod came from the younger, as he stared at the hand out stretched for him and blinked. His mother never said someone offered their hand for you when they introduced themselves and of course he had no idea what to do with it. Something Gin seemed to raise an eyebrow at, before he dropped his hand and dug through his backpack. The teen pulling a brown paper back out of his backpack and pulling out his lunch, before he bit into an apple and sighed the moment the girls giggling from before got a bit closer.

"I swear they're more driven then before." Gin frowned, as the two of them turned to see the group of 'fangirls' sitting under a tree a good twelve feet from them. "Why the hell are they following you two?"

"I don't know. They just kept asking questions I didn't know the answers to and Kaden got angry. He never gets angry often." Aleka spoke, as Gin frowned at him. "What? Did I say something bad?"

"No, but does that guy ever talk?" Gin asked, as he tossed the core of his apple into his paper bag and pulled out a serain wrapped sandwich. "The guys didn't speak once all class period and he didn't speak to you till the fangirls freaked."

"Well, Kaden's kind of mute." Aleka spoke, as Gin raised an eyebrow at him. "He doesn't speak much and when he does he does it with little touches. I've lived with him long enough to know what he's saying."

A moment of silence filled the air around them, except for the fangirls annoying whispering as Gin swallowed the bite he had taken and his eyes fell over the younger twin.

"So they guy get's touchy feely with you?" Gin asked, as he frowned.

"No." Aleka quickly spoke, as he cheeks turned a soft pink. "He usually holds my hand or touches my cheek, and I can tell what he wants to say by the way his fingers slide against my skin."

"That's a little perverted if you ask me." Gin spoke, as he watched the younger twin's face turn a soft red and he chuckled. "Where are you guys from anyway? You didn't even mention it when you introduced yourselves."

Silence filled the air around them, as the teen fiddled with his fingers and his eyes fell to his lap. It was true they hadn't said where they were from when a classmate had asked, but that was only because Kaden had grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their seats. It more than obvious his brother was trying to keep the fact they were demon's secret and making the class believe they were even weirder in the process. Which of course meant he couldn't tell the male where he had really been. He just had to lie, which he always found hard to do.

"W-we…we were in America." Aleka quickly lied, as he remembered his mother mentioning the demonic pregnancy and mating doctor had been from America.

"No way, seriously?!" Gin spoke in excitement, as the girls suddenly got up and practically ambushed him. "Oi!"

"What's in like in America?"

"Are there really hot guys?"

"Are any of them gay?"

"Can you speak English for us?"

Dozen of questions followed, as the teen stared at them in complete and utter loss. The younger twin trying to focus on a question long enough to answer them, before the very same question from earlier came up again.

"Are you and Kaden lovers?" One girls spoke up, as the other girls fell silent and nodded excitedly. Gin letting out a scoff and frowning at the lot of them, as he got up to sit beside the younger teen and wrap an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Ladies, I assure you that Aleka here isn't being fucked by his brother. The guy don't speak much, so he communicates by touch." Gin spoke boldly, as Aleka's face turned bright red and he hid his face in his hands.

So that's what the girls had meant. They thought him and Kaden were sex partners, and no matter how bad that would've sounded in Gehenna, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He never thought humans thought so sexually, but they were worse then demons. At least the demons in Gehenna tried to be discrete and casted an invisibility enchantment if they mated in public. God, could these humans be anymore vulgar.

"Awww! I thought they were!" One girl whined, as she pouted and another nodded.

"I imaged Aleka would bottom."

"No way! Aleka's too cute for that! You never trust the cute ones!"

"Yeah, they're usually the dominating partner!"

"Totally! They always trick their partners so they dominate!"

They're bantering continued, as Aleka felt all the blood rush to his cheeks and Gin chuckled at him. The male sticking out his tongue out at him and a small black ball coming into view, as wiggled his tongue and the younger felt his cheeks darken. The act bringing enough blood to his face to make him almost pass out, as the girls suddenly became silent and Aleka looked toward them only to find Kaden standing just behind them. Two small bento boxes in his arm as his angry mocha brown eyes fell on Gin. His eyes moving the younger's flushed cheeks and then the male next to him, before he walked over and sat between them and dropped a bento box in Aleka's lap. It more than obvious his brother was pissed, as the younger watched the girls scurry back over to their lunch spot and Gin frowned at the taller male. The teen getting up and sitting back in his previous spot, before he grabbed what was left of his lunch and munched on it. The rest of lunch remained silent, if not for the constant whimpering of the fangirls.

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell chimed through the house, as the half-demon looked away from the sandwiches he was making for lunch and looked toward the doorway in the dinning room. His blank calling back out to him that he'd get the door, as the half-demon turned back to making lunch and heard two sets of footsteps come into the dinning room. The sound enough to make the male stop what he was doing, as Ukobach happily took over and finished up. Rin moving to take his apron off, as he turned around, before he saw who was standing in the dinning room with his blank and felt the rest of the weight on his shoulders fade. The male not even bothering to take off his apron, as he quickly dashed out of the kitchen and tackled his younger brother in a hug. One Yukio gladly returned, as he grabbed the back of Rin's shirt like it was a life line and let out a heavy sigh as he hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, before the half-demon let go and he looked over his older brother. "You don't look like you've aged much."

"Oh, this is just what I decided to look like." Rin spoke, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't want Ryuji to think he wasn't good enough for me."

And with his comment his blank frowned at him and messed up his hair. A small laugh leaving the older, as he leaned against his blank and he noticed his twin's emotions shift. The happy and relieved air around him turning sour in seconds, as Rin looked at his younger brother and immediately noticed the loss and hurt in his cerulean eyes. Something that worried him greatly, as he stood up properly and gave his younger brother a worried look.

"Yukio what's wrong?" Rin asked, as his younger brother shook his head and a heavy look appeared in his gaze. "And where's Shima? I thought he'd be with you."

Once more the air turned even uglier, as the sour feelings only deepened and Rin's eyes widened. The realization hitting him, as he placed a hand over his mouth and pulled his younger brother into a hug. Soft sobs filling the already heavy air, as Rin held his brother close and let him cry into his shoulder. Downright pain leaving his brother, as Ukobach came in to set lunch on the dinning room table and Rin got his brother to calm down enough to sit down at the table. Both Rin and his blank sitting across from the other man, as Rin hesitantly grabbed one of the sandwiches he made and took a bite into it.

"What happened?" Rin quietly spoke, as he watched the hurt grow in his brother's eyes.

"We lost the baby." Yukio shakily spoke, as Rin felt his heart plummet to his stomach and he set his sandwich down. "It wasn't even a week after you left for Gehenna. Renzou was so sick the baby died and when he got better he was never the same. H-he kept avoiding me and he wouldn't let me touch him. Griffin said it was natural, that he went through the same thing, but when Renzou wouldn't eat or stay in the same room as me I got worried. I thought he was just upset we lost the offspring, but it turned out to be more than that.

I-I tried to comfort him one day. About three months after you were gone, and he lost it. He just fell apart and started yelling. I tried my best to keep him calm, to at least help him relax, but it didn't last long. Renzou told me he didn't want anything to do with me, he packed his things and was gone by morning. I haven't seen him since."

A deathly silence filled the air, as the half-demon felt his stomach flip over and forced the food to stay in his stomach. He thought since the moment he came back that everything was fine. That everyone was living lives just as happy as he was now, but he had been proven wrong. He had never once thought Yukio would be the one suffering though. Him and Shima looked so happy before he left, so in love and close to one another, but the lose of their child seemed to have created a large rift between them. A rift that shouldn't be there and that needed to be mended as soon as possible.

His brother looked terrible, and he wandered how he hadn't seen it till now. Yukio's hair was a mess and completely unkept, heavy dark bags under his eyes and heavy bruises near his neck. No doubt from a demon he must've fought, as he noticed the exorcist pinned to his normal clothing and felt a small frown appear on his face. His brother shouldn't have been fighting in this mental condition. He's die for sure.

"H-have you spoken with Shima since?" Rin hesitantly asked, as Yukio slowly shook his head.

"I have." Bon spoke beside him, as Yukio's eyes widened and both brothers stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this had happened then?" Rin demanded, as his blank quickly held up his hands up in surrender and tried to withstand the half-demon's glare.

"Shima never mentioned what happened with Yukio." Bon spoke, as his partner's glare darkened. "Rin-"

"Don't you Rin me, Ryuji. You knew something was up. How can you go eight years without asking him what was wrong? He's your best friend for Christ sake! Quit lying to me!"

"Alright, fine." Bon spoke, as he gave in before the older could get angrier. "Shima told me what did happen, but he was so upset he wouldn't tell me why. That's why I didn't ask anymore or tell you. I'd knew you'd pry and I don't have the answers."

A heavy sigh left the half-demon and he frowned down at the table. His blank relaxing beside him, before the male harshly shoved the man beside him. Bon falling off his chair and onto the floor with a gasp of surprise, as Rin shot him a look of slight anger and disappointment before he looked at his younger brother. His features softening, before he gave him a small smile.

"Well, then we'll just have to help the two of you find your way." Rin spoke, as Yukio's eyes widened.

"Rin, that's impossible! He won't go anywhere near me! He won't even answer my calls!"

"Then we do the only thing we can." Rin spoke, as he smiled and pulled out a ring of his specialized keys. "We take you right to him."

* * *

"So you can't even sleep without your brother?" Gin asked in slight surprise, as Aleka gave him a nod.

The two were walking to their next class together, having coming from the only class the younger didn't have with his twin. It was a class the humans called physical education, or gym was the common term, and he hated say the least. He was never a physical type of demon when it came to battling and this 'gym' class was torture. Running, playing games he didn't quite understand, and lifting weights was the entire curriculum and the teen knew he was doomed.

Whenever they had gotten into fights in Gehenna his mother and Kaden was there to protect him, which meant he never had to actually fight. Not like he could've if he tried, he wasn't built for fighting and was better with enchantments and simple spells. So gym wasn't his favorite class, especially with his asthma. They had ran a few laps and by the ends the teen's chest had hurt. Something he had to quickly hide so he wouldn't worry anyone around him, but he knew he'd be done for. He was going to fail gym.

"Yeah, I've slept beside him." Aleka spoke, as his cheeks turned a soft pink under the gaze of his classmate. "We've done since we've been kids. I hate sleeping in a cold bed all by myself."

A slight frown appeared on his classmate's face, as Gin sighed and shifted his 'roller blades' as he had called them over his shoulder. His sky blue eyes full of emotions, as eagerness reached him and something he could quite make out waved out toward him. The teen looking over at the older beside him, as he tried to ignore the motions brushing against his skin and rubbed the back of his head. Students rushing to class around them, as Aleka dropped his hand to his side and their fingers brushed together. The contact making the teen jump, as he moved back a little and a spike of emotions left Gin. Desire, happiness, eagerness, and that same emotion he couldn't quite pick out reaching him, as the crowds slowly disappeared and the halls quickly emptied. The bell for the next class ringing around them, as the smaller teen jumped a little and looked over at his classmate. The words just on the tip of his tounge, before he noticed the look in Gin's eyes. His sky blue eyes darkened with the emotion he couldn't understand, before he was suddenly pushed up against the nearest wall. His head colliding with the brick, before lips suddenly smashed against his and captured his mouth.

The force and pain in the back of his head making him whimper, as Gin grabbed his shoulders and kept him still. His roller blades left forgotten on the tiled floor, as his tongue suddenly brushed up against the younger's lips. Panic suddenly rushing over him, as he tried to push the other away and found he didn't physically have the strength to do so. Another whimper leaving his lips, before Gin was suddenly yanked away from him and thrown across the hallway. His brother's figure stepping in front of him and a glare reaching Gin, before he looked to the younger and gave him his usual work without changing his expression.

"Are you alright, Aleka?" Kaden spoke, as the teen nodded and his brother nodded before Gin slowly got up and Kaden stood in front of him.

"What the hell was that for, dude?" Gin frowned, as he glared at the older twin. "You can't share your own brother?"

"Aleka doesn't want you like that." Kaden spoke simply, as Gin's glare deepened.

"How the hell do you now? Aleka hasn't said a thing to you about me."

"I can tell by the way he was reacting. He doesn't want you the way you want him."

"Aleka should be the one to choose." Gin growled, as he got up in the taller male's person space. "You have no right to make decisions for him. Besides, what so great about you? You don't talk for shit."

In an instant Gin's body slammed against the wall opposite them. His older brother's fingers wrapped around his classmate's throat and a low growl leaving him, as Aleka's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. A gasp for air leaving the teen scrambling to push his brother away, as Aleka did the only thing he could and rushed over to them. The smaller teen pushing in between them and shoving against his brother's chest, as he tried to pull them apart.

"Kaden, stop! You're hurting him!" Aleka yelled, before he was harshly shoved aside.

His head colliding with the wall, as he let out a small yelp of pain and placed a hand over the injury. His older brother instantly letting go of their classmate and staring at the younger in pure shock and horror, as he looked down at his hand and a look of hurt filled his eyes. A look that seemed to stain his expression, as he quickly rushed over to the younger twin and knelt down beside him. The older being as gentle as he could manage, as he gently cupped the younger's face and gave him a hurt look. The male pulling him close and holding him against his chest, as he buried his face into the teen's hair and Aleka hugged his brother back.

"I'm so sorry, Aleka. I didn't mean to hit you. I got mad and-"

"It's alright. I know." The younger spoke, as he gazed up at his brother.

A look of relief filling his features, as he held the teen close and kissed his forehead. A small sigh leaving the younger, till he noticed Gin was standing a few feet from them. A hurt look in his sky blue eyes as he watched the two of them and they're eyes met. The pain only deepening, before Gin grabbed his things and left the two alone in the hallway. A pang of guilt filling the younger, as he held onto his older brother and finally realized what that emotion was he couldn't make out.

It was love.

* * *

_Rin, Bon, Shima, Yukio, Mephisto, and Mephisto do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Gin, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	4. Chapter 3

Bound by Fire

Chapter 3

"Welcome home you two. How was school?" Their mother asked the moment they stepped into the house. A smile on the half demon's face that made Aleka raise an eyebrow. Their mother never got this excited unless there was a reason behind it.

"If another student tries to kiss Aleka again I'm grounding them into the floor." Kaden spoke simply, as his mother stared at the older twin in surprise and cleared his throat.

"Well, I have a surprise for the two of you." Their mother spoke, as Aleka felt his guess was right as their mother reached into his pocket and pulled out two duplicate keys. "Guess what these are for."

"They open a door?" Aleka spoke, as he tilted his head to the side and their mother gave them a nod and held out a key for each of them.

"Go ahead and try it on a door."

A nod came from the younger twin, as he took one of the keys and walked to a door in the hallway. His older brother watching him from afar, as the teen pushed the key into the lock and was surprised when he found it fit. The younger turning the key till he heard the lock clicked and opened the door. Red velvet carpet and green walls reaching their gaze, as their mother smiled and walked inside. Both of them looking at him as if he'd gone insane as he gestured them to follow and Aleka quickly pulled out his key to follow with his brother in tow.

"Where are we? And how did the door do that?" Aleka asked, as the door closed behind them and their mother gave them a smile as he gestured to the huge hallway they were in.

"Welcome to Cram School." Rin happily spoke, as he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he started walking and the twins quickly walked after them. "This is where your father and me learned to become exorcists…or at least your father did. I only had a semester worth of education under my belt before I had to leave for Gehenna with you two, but this place holds the most of my memories."

"Then why are we here?" Aleka asked, as their mother grinned back at them.

"Me and your father discussed it last night and we thought it'd be best for the both of you to enroll in Cram School like we did." Their mother spoke, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper he looked down at. "And even if we did live in Gehenna for eight years, in Assiah's time, we both don't see studying here as a bad thing. You two might learn something new."

"I doubt it, mom. Kaden and me know about every demon there is. I doubt they'll show us one we haven't seen." Aleka spoke with a huff, as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I don't like this idea. Why would we go into a school for exorcists if we're part demon? Won't they kill us?"

"My classmates didn't kill me when I was in their class and I'm still here now." Rin spoke, as he gave them a smile and Aleka's frown deepened. "I mean sure there were some bumps in the road, but I didn't die."

"Uncle Amaimon said you almost got killed when your psycho grandfather tried to use you as a sacrifice for Gehenna's gate. How is that a bump in the road?" Aleka challenged, as their mother cringed and looked back at the two of them with a frown.

"You're uncle told you what now? I swear the next time I see him I'm kicking his ass to next Tuesday! I told him not to share stories about my past." The half-demon grumbled, as he kept walking forward and stopped in front of a door that read room '354'. "This is your classroom, so untuck your shirts and keep your tails out."

"Wait, why would we do that? The exorcist might kill us?!" Aleka spoke in slight alarm, as Kaden reached out and ruffled the younger's hair to calm him.

"I'm saving the two of you all the trouble I went through when I was your age." Their mother spoke, as he walked over and untucked the younger twin's shirt so his tail slipped free and swayed in happiness behind him. "The sooner your classmates know the better off the two of you are. It'll only be worse the more time goes on if you hide them."

"Fine, but if someone tries to attack us I get to send them to Uncle Amaimon." Aleka pouted, as his older twin untucked his own shirt and their mother pulled the door open and frowned back at him.

"You certainly can not send anyone to your uncle. You know how he treats his toys." Their mother scolded, as he walked into the room and the female teacher in front of the class stopped talking and turned to their mother.

She looked around the age of twenty-five and had two long pigtails. Her hair an interesting dark purple and her eyes a maroon red, as her big eyebrows raised the moment her eyes fell on their mother. The book in her hand almost slipping from her fingers, as she managed to scramble and keep the book in her hands. A finger pointing toward their mother in shock, as the students in the class looked toward them and Aleka quickly hid behind his brother to avoid being stared at.

"Rin, is that you?" The woman asked, as their mother frowned and squinted his eyes before his eyes widened.

"Eyebrows? Is that really you?!" The half-demon spoke in surprise, as he walked over and hugged her.

A disgusted look appearing on her face, as she tried to push their mother away and Aleka felt himself inwardly chuckle. No one in the history of their lives in Gehenna could anyone break from their mother's hugs, it was damn near impossible.

"Get off me, Okumura! And don't call me Eyebrows!" The woman yelled, as their mother finally let go and a few snickers ran through the classroom. The woman glaring at her students, as they immediately fell silent and she turned back to their mother. "And where have you been? You suddenly disappeared eight years ago and Suguro said not to worry about you."

"Oh, that? Uh, I was a little preoccupied with something very important."

And to prove his point, their mother jabbed his thumb back at the twins. Aleka trying to find a way to avoid all the eyes that were on him, as Kaden stood perfectly still and watched the students stare at them. His brother's mocha brown eyes reaching the woman's, before her eyes widened and her eyes fell on the younger. Her mouth opening and closing several times, as she looked between both of them and looked toward their mother. The half-demon giving her small smile, before he lifted up his shirt and showed her the scar from their birth. One wound that never healed completely oddly enough, as her eyes turned as wide as saucers and Rin let his shirt drop while his tail swayed behind him.

"Y-you- th-they…You didn't! Not with Suguro!"

"Technically he forced himself onto me. I was in too much pain to care." Rin shrugged, as the woman's face turned bright red and she smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch! The hell, eyebrows?!"

"That was way more information than I needed to know! And quit calling me that name!"

"Alright, alright, jeeze. I just wanted to give you this and drop my sons off." Their mother frowned, as he shoved the paper in his hand at her and she took it off his hands.

"Alright, fine. Aleka and Kaden go ahead and find a seat." The woman spoke, as she struggled with their names a bit and threw their mother a look before she looked at them. "I'll be your demonic summoning professor, Izumo Kamiki."

A nod was all his older brother gave the woman, before he urged Aleka forward and led them in front of the class. The younger twin's tail nervously curling around his leg and swaying close to his body, as he followed after his brother. His mother's voice reaching them as he spoke to their teacher about the younger's asthma, and Aleka stumbled a bit. His feet tripping over someone's backpack and the teen grabbing onto the desk to keep himself from falling, as he softly muttered an apology to the student beside him and made a move to quickly follow his brother. The student's voice barely reaching his ears under his mumbled breath.

"Fucking demons."

Moments after the words left the student's mouth the younger felt his body stop. The words echoing in his head, as Kaden stopped the moment the younger did and looked back at him. The younger twin's eyes staring down at the floor, as tears welled up in his eyes and he felt a deep pain in his chest. He had only been here for three minutes and they already hated him. They didn't even know him, didn't know he was more human than demon, that he almost died after he was born. What did they know? What gave them to right to say something like that? And why did it hurt so much? The rest of his thoughts came to crashing halt, as there was a huge noise of clattering behind him and he quickly turned around.

The younger finding his older brother standing over the student that had insulted him, and his fingers dug into the teen's uniform. A look of anger on his twin's face, as he held the male human a good foot off the ground. His chair laying toppled over on the ground and his backpack further down the aisle, as their mother stared at his son in pure shock and their teacher looked like she was seconds from hurting his brother.

"You better shut your god damn mouth, or I'll feed you to a pack of Hobgoblins and let them rip you apart." Kaden growled, as the whole classroom fell deathly quiet and the student stared at him in pure fear. "You have no right to bad mouth my little brother, you worthless human."

"Kaden Ryuji Okumura, put him down!" Their mother ordered, as he reached over and grabbed the summoning paper out of their teacher's hands before she could summon her familiars.

His older brother letting out a low growl and glaring at their mother, as their eyes locked and the pressure in the room increased. Something that quickly worried the younger twin, as he quickly rushed over to his brother and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. A move he knew he might regret, as he waited to get hit like earlier and found his brother looking down at him. The anger still in his eyes, as his grip on the student released slightly and the younger forced a smile on his face.

"Kaden, it's alright. Put him down. He didn't mean it."

"The hell he did. He insulted you." His older brother spoke, as he turned back to the frightened human and the younger reached up to grabbed his brother's face and turn his gaze toward him.

"It's alright, Kaden. Put him down." Aleka softly spoke, as he gave his brother a smile.

His brother's grip on the teen releasing him in seconds, as he wrapped his arms around the younger and held up close. The student scrambling away from the two of them, as their teacher rushed over to see if the student was alright and Kaden buried his face into the younger's hair.

"No one treats my Aleka like that." Kaden softly spoke, but loud enough for the class to hear, as he placed a kiss on the younger's forehead and Aleka smiled up at him.

"Either way you're now grounded, mister!" Their mother yelled, as Aleka jumped slightly and the pair looked at their furious mother. His eyes a dangerous electric blue the pair knew all too well, as Aleka shrank into his brother's arms and Kaden stayed silent. "No leaving the house, no sneaking your brother into your room so he can sleep, no allowing him into your room when you get home, and you can't leave the house unless you are coming to Cram School or class. You understand me?"

"Yes mother." Kaden spoke calmly, as their mother gave the older a disapproving look and walked over to make sure the student was okay.

"Now look what you did. How am I supposed to sleep now?" Aleka spoke in worry, as some of the frightened students stared at them as if they'd gone crazy.

An apologetic look appearing on his older brother's face, as he gently placed a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"You better make this up to me."

"You can have my pillow."

* * *

"We'll be having a fifteen minute break. Make sure you come back or my familiars will be dragging you back here by the ass!" Kamiki called out to the class, as students got up and stretched.

Aleka's eyes falling to the notebook he had been trying to take notes in, as his tail swayed to a standstill and Kaden gently messed up his hair. Ever since their mother had left no one would stay near them. The moment they sat down in the back everyone a table away from them moved to scrunch together in the remaining tables and away from them. A move that hurt the younger's feelings, as came to the conclusion he wasn't going to make any friends here either and leaned against his brother. Kaden happily holding him close, as he ran his fingers through the younger's hair to calm him and a sudden screech of the chair in front of the reached his ears.

The younger's eyes shifting up and finding a teenage female sitting backwards in the chair in front of them. A smile on her face, as she leaned against her hand and looked at the two of them, before opening her mouth. The students inside of the classroom falling silent, as they stared at her in pure shock and horror.

"Sorry about earlier. Torio is such an ass." The girl spoke, as Aleka blinked at her and his brother's eyes glared at her slightly. "Oh, sorry. I'm Khate. I'm a earth sprite."

"A sprite? I've never seen them in Gehenna before." Aleka spoke in interest, as he sat up and tilted his head at her and he looked her over. "Why do you look human?"

"Cause one of my parents is human." The girl spoke, as she smiled at him. "My mom's an Earth Sprite, my dad's human. What are your parents?"

"Mom in a half-demon, dad is a human." The younger spoke, as the girl's eyes widened and she stared at him. "What?"

"You're mother is a man."

"Yeah, I know."

"How is that physically possible?" Khate asked, as Aleka shrugged.

"Mom never told us, but in Gehenna it doesn't matter. We're bisexual creatures. It's rare for us to be heterosexual." Aleka spoke, as Khate just stared at him. "Besides, when mating season comes around it doesn't matter if you're male of female. You can still have offspring anyway. Or at least that's what my uncle told me."

"Y-you're uncle told you that?"

"Yep, he's the earth king Amaimon." Aleka spoke happily, as Khate's eyes widened and whispers filled the other side of the classroom.

"That is so cool! That means you're sons of the son of Satan!" Khate suddenly blurted out in excitement, as Aleka smiled at her and Kaden stayed silent as he frowned at her. "You must have his powers. Oh! What's Gehenna like? Are your tails sensitive? Can you eat human food? Do you ever get sick?"

A smile instantly appeared on the younger's face, as Kaden stayed silent and Aleka answered her questions. The teen finally believing he had found his first friend.

* * *

"Nii-san I'm not too sure about this." Yukio spoke, as he looked at his slightly frustrated brother.

It hadn't even been ten minutes ago that his older twin came storming in grumbling under his breath about Kaden making a scene in front of the Cram School class and blew up in the kitchen. Blue flames lighting up the entire room, before his brother came out moments later better then he had been when he walked in, before he shoved a key into his hand and told him to go talk to Shima. He had no idea how he got a key to Shima's house, considering Suguro had said the male had moved a few years ago, and knew his brother had probably stole the key from the Headmaster of the academy. There was no other place to get the kind of keys Mephisto made and he didn't want to use it and get into trouble, but he wanted to see Shima.

"Relax, I made the thing myself and I already gave it a location. You'll end up right in his bedroom." Rin spoke, as he pointed to the key in the brunette's hand.

"You made this key?" Yukio spoke in surprise, as he stared down at it in surprise.

"Of course I did! What the hell did you think I was doing in Gehenna? I had to do something for sixteen years there!" The older twin spoke in frustration, as he grabbed the younger twin's shoulders and shoved him toward a door. "Now just use the stupid thing and talk to your mate! I won't let you go out on missions looking like this."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Yukio asked, as Rin let out a growl in frustration.

His twin snatching the key from his fingers and using the key himself, before he yanked the door open. The key being shoved back in the younger's hand, before he harshly shoved him through the door. The males stumbling inside and turning back to yell at his brother, before the door slammed in his face and the male flinched. A clattering noise sounding to his right, as the male turned his gaze toward the noise and felt his heart stop.

Sitting in the far corner and staring at him like a deer in headlights was his mate. Shima's hair grown out a bit and his eyes a duller honey than he remembered, as he noticed the bags under his eyes and the painting in front of him. The paint brush lying on the floor, paint smeared against the wooden floor, as the male noticed the photos filling the room. Each and everyone of the breathtaking and locations within Kyoto, before he noticed a few of their older photos hidden over a cluster of them. The male reaching out and pulling one out with his mate's eyes still on him, as he noticed it was a photo of them curled up in the grass just before Shima got severally sick. His mate's belly slightly swollen and a small weak smile on his face, as he leaned against the younger's shoulder. A smile on the half-demon's face, and his arm around his mate. The other holding the camera above their heads.

A jolt of pain reaching his chest the moment he realized those times were over, as he looked up from the photo and his eyes fell on his mate's. Shima's eyes still staring at him in pure shock and his concealing collar around his neck, as Yukio's expression fell and Shima finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" The older male demanded, as Yukio held the photo tightly in his fingers.

"Nii-san came back. He heard what happened and told me to come here." The younger spoke, as his mate frowned and reached to grab his paintbrush and continue his painting of a temple.

"Leave."

"But Shima-"

"I don't want you here. Please leave." The half-incubus ordered, he pulled another photo off the wall and Yukio frowned at the back of his mate's head.

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are."

"Not until you tell me why you left. Why you got so mad at me that day." Yukio spoke, as he started walking toward his mate and the older half-demon turned at glared at him. The expression making the younger stop a good six feet from him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Nor do you have the right to be here." Shima growled. "Leave."

"Come back home."

"I am home."

"No you're not. This isn't your home. Your home-"

"I know where my home is. Don't feed me lies."

"I'm not lying. You're lying to yourself, Ren-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" The male yelled, as he got out of his chair and it scrapped against the floor.

His hip hitting the table and a glass jar full of water crashing onto the floor, as paintbrushes followed after. Paint tubes and rags sliding against the table, as the paintbrush in the half-demon's hand snapped and dug into his palm. A pained look on his mate's face, as Yukio stared at him in surprise and Shima's eyes fell on the floor.

"I don't need you anymore. So leave me alone." The pink-haired incubus spoke, as he looked over at the mess now all over the floor.

"You may not need me, but I need you." Yukio spoke, as he went to reach out toward him and the door to his mate's room slammed open.

His mate's older brothers walking in and worried looks on their faces, till they noticed the mess on the floor and Yukio. A glare appearing on Kinzou's face, as he walked right up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How'd you get here?!" The blonde demanded.

"I came to talk to Renzou." Yukio spoke, as the male's golden eyes darkened and he shoved the male into the wall.

"You have no right coming here after what you let him go through! Ren has been through enough pain thanks to you!"

"I didn't do a thing to him!" Yukio yelled back, as he grabbed the male's shirt and glared at him. He'd be damned if he let this man blame him for their child's death and Shima's condition. "Renzou got sick! He has a weak immune system and when he got sick it killed the baby! I did everything I could to keep the baby alive! So don't you dare blame me for what happened!"

And with a harsh shove the young exorcist shoved the older male off of him and watched him stumble backwards. A look of shock in his eyes, as his mate stared at him as if he'd gone crazy and Juzo stayed by the door.

"I spent nights awake taking care of your brother and trying everything I could to make him better! I made him his favorite foods, I took his anywhere he wanted, and when he cried himself to sleep I was right there with him! I called Griffin over everyday when he was asleep and had him check him over, I spent hours trying to make him medicine that wouldn't kill the baby, and I never left his side! So you have no right to tell me this is my fault! I did everything I could to keep Renzou healthy! And when he got mad at me and yelled I was the one trying to calm him down before he left me! I've spent eight years without him and I'd rather rot in Gehenna than listen to you tell me that this is all my doing! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN HE FELL APART!"

Silence filled the room, as Yukio stood their panting and trying to catch his breath. His anger slowly dying down, as Kinzou stared at him with shock and regret, as he dropped the hand where the younger had shoved him and his eyes fell to the floor. Juzo still silent and a look of understanding in his eyes, as Renzou stared at him with wide eyes. His gaze making the younger turn and meet his gaze, as Yukio reached out and set the photo in his hand on the desk. His gaze falling to the floor, as his hand fell back to his side.

"I did everything I could to save him Renzou. I really did." Yukio softly spoke, as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and set it on top of the photo.

The male not wasting another breath, as he walked to the bedroom and pulled out his key. The brunette shoving it into the lock and pulling the door open, before he walked through it and the door slammed closed. Leaving the three brothers in the silent room, as the splintered paintbrush hit the floor and a shaky hand grabbed the paper on top of the photo. The uncrinkling of paper filling the air, before a soft sob filled the air and tears hit the floor.

* * *

"Kaden, mom will be mad if he sees me in your room."Aleka innocently spoke, as the older looked down at his little brother.

His bright blue eyes full of concern, as the older gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair and held him close.

_'You can blame me. I brought you in here.'_

"But you'll get in more trouble." Aleka spoke in worry, as he cuddled into his chest and the older held him closer. "Mom might make you train with him."

_'I can handle it. Uncle taught me how to fight mother. I should be able to handle it for awhile.'_

"But what if you get hurt? Mom won't let me heal you."

 _'I'll be careful, alright?'_ A small nod came from his brother, before he gave the younger a small smile and buried his face into the other's hair. _'How did your homework go?'_

"I did really bad. Dad had to teach me everything over again. I can't divide really well. The sevens always get me."

_'It'll take time, but you'll get it'_

"How did yours go?"

_'I finished an hour after we came home.'_

"Show off." Aleka muttered, as pouted. "How did you get dad's smarts and memorization? That's not fair."

_'You remember things pretty well.'_

"I remember pictures, not words."

_'They're the same thing, Aleka. If you look at them on the page they become a picture.'_

A moment of silence fell between them, as the younger seemed to be thinking. A smile slowly appearing on his face, as he looked up at him and reached forward to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"You're a genius, Kaden! I never thought of it that way!" Aleka spoke in happiness.

The smile on his face and the joy in his brother's eyes making the older feel good about himself, as he returned the little kiss and smiled down at his brother. Aleka beyond happy in his arms, just before the door to the bedroom slammed open and Aleka jumped like he always did. Their mother standing in the doorway and a pissed look on his face, as he glared at the older and crossed his arms.

"Aleka Rin Okumura! Did you not hear me when I said you were not allowed in your brother's room?!" Their mother yelled, as a small whimper left his little brother and Kaden glared at his mother. "If you don't get to your room in ten seconds I will put locks on both of your doors!"

A terrified look appeared on Aleka's face, his blue eyes wide with fear, as he whimpered and scrambled to get off the bed. His brother stumbling off the bed and his tail shaking as he made his way to the door, before the anger spilled over and a low deep growl filled the room. Both his brother and mother freezing in their spots, as his mother's gaze fell on him and Kaden realized the growling was coming from his own throat. Aleka's eyes wide in surprise and still stained with fear, as he backed up against the doorframe and his gaze moved from their mother and him.

The male half-demon's gaze locked on him and a curious look in his eyes, as it slowly turned into confusion and then troubled. His tail lashing out behind him telling Aleka to leave, as his little brother left in an instant and that same growl came again. The older twin's anger boiling up again out of nowhere, as his mother's eyebrows knitted together and he headed for the door. A mantra of Gehenna language leaving his tongue, before he stopped at the door and his gaze met the others.

"You're to stay here, Aleka is not allowed in and if you do I will know." Rin spoke, before he tapped the wall and his enchantments rippled through the room. "You break my rule and I'll make Aleka sleep on the first floor."

In an instant his mother was out of the room and the door closed behind him. The teen laying his head back and finding his gaze locked on the ceiling, as his thoughts over took him and he closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't get the sight of Aleka's worried face as he scurried back to his room out of his head, let alone the look on his mother's face before he left. He loved his mother, yet seeing Rin make Aleka so worried had set something alight deep within Kaden's chest. That fear in his twin's eyes, the anger in his chest. He didn't know where it had come from, but he had growled, actually _growled_ , at his own mother! Just to protect Aleka. It was strange; he had _never_ acted this way before. And the look on his mothers face….

' _What is wrong with me? Why would I do something like that?'_

Kaden sighed and turned to lie on his side as he felt sleep begin to take him.

' _It was almost like I was protecting Aleka as a demon would his mate…. Mate? But Aleka is my brother…. He couldn't possibly be….'_

Kaden's thought went unfinished as he slipped smoothly into the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Gin, Khate, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	5. Chapter 4

Bound by Fire

Chapter 4

The sound of footsteps hit the stairs and echoed into the kitchen, as Rin looked over his shoulder. Aleka practically running into the dinning room and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his older brother waiting for him, before he gave him a big hug. The older twin giving his younger brother a smile and ruffling his hair, before he helped him with his tie and Aleka quickly grabbed a piece of toast as Kaden headed for the front door.

"'den, wait up!" Aleka called out, as he shoved the toast between his teeth and quickly grabbed his backpack and jacket.

"c'mon, Alek'. We're gonna be late." Kaden called from the front door, as Bon dodged a hurried Aleka and the front door slammed closed.

His blank shaking the confused look on his face, as Rin frowned and Ukobach pulled the spatula out of his hand to save the eggs in the pan from burning.

"Did you just see that?" Rin asked the younger male, as his blank nodded and took a chair at the breakfast bar built into the huge opening looking into the kitchen.

"Have they ever called each other by nicknames?" Bon asked, as a concerned look appeared on the half-demon's face.

"No. They've always stuck to their given names." Rin spoke, as he frowned and his tail swayed nervously behind him.

"Did something happen last night? I heard you yelling at them last night."

"Yeah, Aleka was in Kaden's room." Rin spoke, as he finally just took his apron off and put it on the hook. The half demon realizing he wasn't getting anymore cooking done anytime soon. "I grounded Kaden for practically attacking that student in Cram School and I told him Aleka wasn't allowed in his room. I threatened them with locks on their doors and Aleka finally got the point. He was leaving when Kaden growled at me."

"Wait, you're talking about Kaden our son?" Bon asked, as he frowned. "Has he ever growled?"

"No, and that's why it made me worry." Rin spoke, as he glared down at the counter on the breakfast bar. "He's never growled in front of me before. Not at a demon, or anyone else. But he choose to growl at me last night. I just don't get it."

A moment of silence fall over them, as his blank frowned and placed his chin in his palm. The perplexed look in his blank's face telling him his mind was already working, as Rin ran a hand through his hair and tried to pry the problem at hand apart. He had never seen his son that angry before, that protective over Aleka in his entire life. He had seen Kaden protect his brother, take attacks for him, sleep beside him night after night, and care for his brother when he did get sick rarely; but this was new to him. It was almost as he was trying to protect Aleka like a…

"Bon, you don't think-?"

"Yeah, I do." His blank spoke, as his eyes met the half-demons. "Should we call _her_ in?"

"We don't have any other choice."

* * *

"Don't relax for long, we're going somewhere!" Their mother called the moment the twins walked through the front door.

A frown appearing on Aleka's features, as he huffed and dropped his backpack at his feet. His shoulders and legs stiff, as his brother placed a small kiss on his forehead and grabbed the younger's backpack. His older brother walking upstairs to put them away, as the younger threw him a relieved smile as a thank you and walked into the dinning room to sit down.

Today in Cram School they had been learning about Leapers, a simple and weak demon the teen could take on by himself, but there had been a twist. The damn thing had been chained to a pole and followed you around in a circle. How stupid was that? It was way better if the thing could move freely around and move at angles than forward. It was easier to immobilize them if they moved freely, rapidly and in a pattern, but with it moving forward it was useless. It had taken him and Kaden ten whole minutes before they managed to immobilize the stupid thing, and that was after the younger put several enchantments on themselves to prevent the thing from reading their minds and reading their movements. The damn thing was pretty smart for a demonic pet and when they did immobilize the thing the younger felt sore all over and his chest hurt badly. He hated running and his body reminded just how badly it hated physical activity, but at least they were the only ones to immobilize the stupid thing. His classmates sucked at keeping demons secure. How did the idiots think they were going to become exorcists?

Of course that wasn't all that surprised him today. On they're way to their next class they had run into Gin. Turns out the teen was training to become an exorcist as well and was a year ahead of them. The guy had been wearing his roller skates and when the teacher saw him he had the teen show them how to take care of the Leaper. Of course Gin didn't back down and took the challenge, all the while Kaden looked absolutely displeased. Still Gin took the field and the moment the Leaper was released the teen was roller-skating against the dirt floor. Something that took him by surprise, till he notices the treads on the teen's roller blades. The male had personalized them himself for taking care of demons and within fifteen minutes the Leaper had been taken care of. Their teacher fawning over Gin's performance, before Kaden announced loud enough that that two of them beat the Leaper in ten minutes and crushed any conversation after that.

Something the teen didn't blame his twin for. He knew Kaden hated Gin for the incident in the hallway and he didn't want to get in the middle of their competition. He had seen what the result of that was in Gehenna and he really wanted to keep his head on.

Yet when they got to professor Kamiki's class Aleka finally got to do one of the things he was good at. They were practicing summoning familiars again, to see if the other students who didn't have one yet could, and Aleka had succeeded right away. He summoned a Naiad and surprised the whole class. Something that puzzled him a little, when they clapped and Kamiki gave him an impressed look. He knew he could've pushed it a bit and summoned something stronger, but he didn't want to end up with a headache and he didn't see why the Naiad he summoned was so amazing. He had seen and signed summoning contracts with stronger familiars before. It was just the issue of the space in the classroom that made it hard for him to summon them in the tight space, but if it made professor Kamiki proud of him he was willing to shut his mouth and take the praise. He'd just have to see if they could get to a bigger space next time to summon something much bigger.

"Alright, get up we're going." Their mother called out from the kitchen and put his apron away. The teen swore his mother rarely left that kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Kaden's voice asked, as the younger jumped slightly and noticed his brother standing behind him.

"The American Branch." Their mother spoke, as he walked out of the kitchen and their father pulled out his keys. "We have a good friend there and she offered to have her demonic doctors give you a check up. She thought it'd be a good idea since we're back in Assiah. We want to make sure you two don't get sick like when you were little."

"I thought you said we were stronger enough though?" Aleka spoke, as he followed his parents and his father used his key on the door.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to make sure." Their mother spoke, as he gave them a smile. "And besides, you'll love this place."

And before the younger could ask why his father opened the door. The four of them walking through it and finding themselves in a hallway bustling with demons and exorcists. A look of shock and surprise appearing on the younger's face, as a teenage looking demon with long red hair noticed them and smiled at their parents.

"Rin, is that you?! You look amazing!" The teenage girl spoke, as she walked over to them and Aleka noticed the red tail swaying under her long knee length hair. "Looks like Gehenna treated you wonderfully, and this must be Kaden and Aleka. Griffin told me all about them just before you left for Gehenna."

"Yep." Their mother spoke, as he gave her a smile and wrapped an around the younger twins shoulders. "This is Aleka and the other is his older twin Kaden."

A happy smile appeared on the demon's face, as another female demon walked over to her and whispered in her ear. The girl nodding, before she placed a soft kiss on her lips and the female scurried away down the hall.

"Looks like Drew's ready for their check ups." The woman spoke, as she gestured them to follow. His mother and father following her without a second thought, as Aleka nervously grabbed his brother's arm and trailed on after him. The glances from the demon's around them making him nervous.

"So I see you got yourself a mate, Scarlett." Their mother teased, as the teenage demon frowned at their mother and tried to hide the pink hue on her cheeks.

"Her name is Lily and we've been mate for two years." The red-head spoke, as she noticed the amused look on their mother's face. "What's with the look?"

"Nothing, just didn't see you as the type to settle down." The half-demon spoke, as Scarlett's face turned red and she glared at their mother before stomping down the hall.

"I'll have you know I'm fully capable of settling down and finding myself a mate. Why do you think I live here? I settled down in this shit of an exorcist branch and took it over. The Vatican should be happy they have me!" A small laugh let their mother at the demon's frustration, before the demon stopped in front of a door and looked at the twins. "Go ahead and go inside. Drew and his mate Kira will do your check ups. They're our top demonic doctors."

A small thank you left his older brother, before he led the younger inside and the door closed behind them as the girl turned to their parents.

* * *

"And you two need to be brought up to speed." Scarlett spoke, as she turned on her heels and started walking down the hall.

The half-demon giving the woman a small frown, before he followed after her and his blank. A few of the demons welcoming the half-demon back, as Rin gave them a few nods and they stopped in front of a door just down the hall from where the twins were. The Head of the American Branch pulling open the door and gesturing them inside, as Rin gave her a weird look and walked inside. A smile immediately appearing on his face, as he saw Shura sitting on one of the blue couches and noticed the woman wasn't downing alcohol for once in her life.

"Rin, yer' look better than when yer' left." The woman spoke, as she stood up and gave the half-demon a one arm hugged. The demon glad she didn't give actual hugs, because the woman's fashion sense still hadn't changed over eight years and he didn't want to suffocate between her massive breasts. "Yer' look stronger. Yer' gunna have to have a match with me."

"Maybe after we talk." Scarlett interrupted, as she sat on the couch across from them and Shura got up to move to the armchair and let the pair sit on the couch together. The two of them looking at them in confusion, as Scarlett conjured up a clipboard and something flapped beneath her hair.

"D-do you have wings?" Rin hesitantly asked, as Scarlett's eyes widened from her gaze on her clipboard and she quickly gathered herself.

"Yes, I do. I'm a half succubus hybrid." The demon spoke simply, as Rin stared at her. "I had an incident and lost my wings."

"Yer' mean Satan ripped yer' a new one." Shura frowned, as Scarlett glared at her and her wings unfolded to their full wingspan before folding in once more.

"And I'd rather not be reminded." The girl spoke, as she looked back at the papers on her clipboard. "Just because one demon doesn't like being forced into fighting, doesn't meant she can't fight back."

"And look where it got yer'."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. We're not hear to talk about my past, we're here to talk about what's happened since Rin left."

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" Rin asked, as Shura's gaze fell to her lap and Scarlett set her clipboard back into her own lap.

"The Vatican is getting restless." The girl spoke, as she leaned back into the couch and her wings moved a little to make it more comfortable. "They've been like that since you left."

A moment of silence past before, Rin's eyes widened and he let out a curse as he put his head in his hands.

"Shit, I forgot all about the exorcist exam." The half-demon grumbled, as he pulled at his hair and Scarlett looked down at her clipboard for a moment.

"Yeah, you missed that one. When you didn't show up the Vatican sent out a search party to True Cross Academy and when they didn't find you they expanded their search. When they found nothing on every inch of the globe they assumed Satan had taken you and they've been restless ever since. They're waiting for you to return and take out the Vatican, and because of this they don't even trust me and Mephisto." The woman spoke, as her blue eyes met his. "The only reason that clown and me still have our positions is because we're too strong for them to take out and they don't want to upset us."

"They also think the two of them would be able to find yer'." Shura added, as the half-demon ran a hand through his hair and looked at his blank.

"Did you know about this?"

"Just that they came looking for you." Bon spoke, as he looked at the half-demon. "They asked me questions about where you went, but I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't let them know you went to Gehenna with the twins."

"Which is a good thing for now." Scarlett spoke, as she played with a strand of her hair. "The Vatican doesn't know Aleka and Kaden exist, and the exorcists in Cram School have been sworn to secrecy under Mephisto's word. They won't give away your son's existence till the Vatican find them themselves."

"Speaking of the clown, how is he?" Rin frowned, as he heard the door open.

"Mephy and me are doing great, thank you." A voice spoke, as Rin's eyes widened and he turned to see Griffin standing in the doorway holding the hand of a little seven-year-old girl and his belly slight swollen. The little girl seeing Rin, before she let out a giggle and ran over to hug the half-demon's leg. "Megan, leave your Uncle be. He's talking about something important."

"She's fine, Griffin." Rin spoke, as he heard the pregnancy doctor close the door and gently ran his fingers through the little girls purple curls. "You're such a cute little girl."

And Rin meant it. Megan had long purple hair that curled to the middle of her back. Her eyes the same color changing type Griffin's were, as her green eyes turned to a happy blue and she smiled up at him. The cute little demon was wearing a pink and purple stripped dress; the half-demon knew her father bought her. The man had the weirdest taste in clothes, but it looked nice on her. For once his taste in clothing looked decent on someone.

"Thank you, Uncle." The girl spoke happily, as Griffin sat on the couch beside Scarlett with a happy sigh and set his ankles on the table. The action making the girl look over at her mother, before she walked over to him and sat beside him. "Is the baby okay, Mommy?"

"Yes, he's perfectly healthy." Griffin spoke, as she gave her a smile and pat her head before he looked at Rin. "Anyway, Mephy is keeping Aleka and Kaden's location a secret. We've got a few barriers over the school so familiars can't detect them and the Vatican doesn't have demons in battalion, so they're safe. Not to mention Mephy is holding a death threat on any exorcist that gives away their existence."

'Thank you." Rin spoke in relief, as Scarlett let Megan crawl over to sit beside her and look at her clipboard.

"Anyway, since Aleka and Kaden are safe, we need to talk about you Rin." Scarlett spoke, as she conjured up a coloring book and crayons and handed them to Megan. A smile appearing on her face in an instant, as she happily took the items offered to her and sat in front of the coffee table to busy herself. "The Vatican doesn't know you're back, don't know you gave birth to two offspring, and don't even know if you're a threat or not."

"So what do you think we should do?" Rin asked, as his blank took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"For now I think it'd be best if you kept your return a secret." The demon spoke, as Megan happily colored in a picture of what looked like a Hobgoblin now with yellow fur. "If the Vatican knew you were back they'd freak and try to attack you. It'd put your blank and your sons in danger, not to mention put True Cross Academy and your home in danger. We want to avoid causalities and I think it's best we keep it quiet for now. When the time comes then we'll act."

"Which for short means you've already seen what's going to happen and we should sit back and wait?" Rin spoke, as the woman nodded. "When will it happen? How will I know when to come out of hiding?"

"The choice will be more than obvious." Scarlett spoke, before they're was a sudden crash and yelling and the half-demon was on his feet in an instant. "The hell- Rin, get back here!"

* * *

"Alright, we got one more test to run and we'll be done." Their doctor, Drew spoke, as he grabbed what looked like a pointy metal object with a glass incasing around the top of it.

The look of it making Aleka shrink back, as the doctor poked it into the inside of his brother's elbow and chewed on his lower lip. They had been doing check ups and small test for the past half hour and the young teen hadn't had a problem with it till now. The doctor turned out to be really nice and his mate was gentle despite the bandages over his right eye that creped him out. Kira, Drew's mate, had told him it had to do with a special ability and he couldn't unwrap it. Something that spiked a small curiosity in the younger, but he kept it back. He knew not to pry in another demon's business and he let the two of them check him over. They had tested his lungs to look at his asthma and when Drew's features scrunched up for a moment Aleka got worried. He knew he had been pushing himself lately and he didn't want to worry Kaden if his special condition got worse.

"Alright, your turn Aleka." Drew spoke, as he handed the metal object to his mate and Kira took it.

It had Kaden's blood in it, and the moment it was handed over Kira put it in a glass tube and put a string cap on it. The male marking it and setting it in a rack, before he handed Drew another one of those metal objects and Aleka felt his heart drop to his stomach. He didn't like the look of the thing and he didn't want it near him. Something Kaden didn't seem to pick up on, as Kira walked over to put a disinfectant over the very small hole the metal object made and put a Band-Aid on it. The smaller teen to preoccupied to notice Drew was in front of him, before a sharp jab hit his elbow and the younger let out a small yelp.

His sudden noise making his brother growl, before he went for the doctor and Kira grabbed him. The older male surprisingly keeping his brother back despite his disadvantage in height, as Drew pulled the metal object out and ignored the furious teen. Their doctor putting the younger's blood in a tube like Kaden's and marking it, before he put a lid on it and looked at his brother. A small frown on his face, as he walked toward him and Kaden's growl deepened. Something that worried Aleka, as the doctor stopped a good three feet from his brother and looked at his mate. The demon struggling to keep the male back, as he took of his glasses and placed them in his coat pocket.

"Kira, let him go." Drew spoke calmly, as his mate's eyes widened and stared at the other like he had gone crazy. "Aleka needs a Band-Aid and a little disinfectant."

"Drew-"

"It'll be fine."

In an instant his brother lunged for their doctor. Kira having let go of him, as Kaden balled up his fist and practically bashed the doctor's face in. A cart of supplies rolling harshly against the floor and slamming into the wall, as blood fell onto the floor and Aleka's eyes widened. His older brother's self control long gone, as the teen was on his feet in an instant and the door to the room opened. The younger not caring about it in the slightest, as he suddenly grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pull him away from the demon.

"Kaden, stop!" Aleka yelled at the top of his lungs, as his brother punched the doctor right in the jaw and blood hit the younger's face and Kaden's clothes.

The younger's voice seeming to break his brothers angered rage, as he suddenly dropped the doctor in his grip and stared down at all the blood on his clothes. Kira instantly at his mate's side and a pissed off look under his concern, as he checked Drew's face. The male's jaw was broken no doubt and there was bad swelling under the blood smeared on his skin from Kaden's knuckles. The teen beside him shaking a little beside him, as Aleka looked up at him in concern and saw their mother and Scarlett standing in the doorway. A look of pure shock on their mother's face, as Scarlett walked over to check on Drew and Kaden suddenly moved. His brother stumbling back a little, before his back hit the table they had been sitting on and he fell to the floor. Aleka beside him the entire time, as he looked at his brother's blank look in worry and kneeled in front of him.

His mother making a move to speak, as Aleka let his tail slap against the floor and silently told his mother to let him take care of it. Aleka had seen his twin at his worst and this was worse than all the times Kaden did lose his reason. He usually just had to make physical contact and he snapped out of it, but he literally had to yell at him to get through to him.

"K-kaden." Aleka spoke softly, as he reached forward and gently placed a hand on his brother's.

His twin jumping a little and his terrified eyes meeting his, as Aleka gave him a small smile and Kaden bit his lower lip. Worry in his twin's eyes, as Aleka squeezed his hand and Kaden squeezed back.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I heard you in pain and I lost it. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry." His brother spoke shakily, as Aleka gave him a small smile and got up to sit in his lap.

Contact that made him jump slightly, as Aleka gave him a smile and gentle ran his fingers through his twin's hair. An action that seemed to calm his brother greatly, as he leaned into the touch and his forehead rested against the younger's chest. Aleka holding him close and rubbing his back, as is tail swayed and curled around his brothers. The younger not even aware of all the eyes on them.

"It's alright, you were just trying to protect me." Aleka softly spoke, as Kaden's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly against him. "You went a little far, but it'll be alright. So don't cry."

A soft sniffle left his older brother, as he buried his face into the younger's shoulder. His tears soaking through the fabric and meeting his skin, as Kaden mumbled a soft sorry and Aleka held him close. The younger doing everything he could to keep his brother from breaking down and blaming himself for his instincts, as Scarlett got up and brought the younger back to the present. The woman heading for the door with their blood samples in hand, as she passed their stunned mother and spoke softy to his mother:

"I see no point in testing them when the answer is obvious."

And before his mother could speak she was gone. Leaving them all in the silent room, as Kaden softly cried into his twin's shoulder.

* * *

"Come on, keep up the pace!" The gym teacher yelled, as he jogged past them for the fifth time and Aleka let out a mental curse.

At the beginning of class their teacher had announced they were running laps for a half hour and Aleka wanted to cry on the spot. He knew it was going to be hell, but right now he was seconds from literally crying. His chest hurt so bad and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Not to mention he was starting to get a little light-headed. Something that worried him, and Gin who was slowly letting his pace drop so he was jogging beside him, as the younger squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and Gin gave him a worried look.

"Aleka, are you alright? You look like you're in pain." Gin spoke, as the younger quickly shook his head and cursed when it didn't help the dizzy feeling and noticed his classmates finally stopping at the finish line a good two hundred meters away.

"I-I'm f-fi-ne." The teen managed to force out, as they reached the hundred-meter mark and the teen let his pace slow.

His pace shakily coming to a stop, as he nearly tripped and managed to regain his balance. The dizziness only getting worse, as his teacher started speak somewhere behind him and the teen swayed slightly. A curse leaving Gin, as the younger fell back and Gin managed to keep him from hitting his head on the tarred track. The younger trying desperately to pull in enough air to stop the burning feeling, as a few girls gasped and their teacher stop talking. The younger twin practically wheezing by now, as tears welled up in his eyes and Gin let out a curse.

"Aleka, can you hear me?!" Gin yelled, as the teen managed to grabbed the male's hand and squeeze it. "Aleka just try and stay with me! Do you have an inhaler?"

The younger squeezed his hand again and Gin looked up to search for the younger's things. His eyes falling on the teen's backpack, as he looked back down at him in worry and another student from Cram School appeared at his side.

"Calen, look after Aleka and keep him calm. I have to go find his inhaler." Gin ordered, as the teen beside him nodded and Calen gently took the teen's head in his hands and placed him in his lap.

"It's going to be alright, Aleka. Try and relax a little." Calen spoke calmly, as he let the teen take his hand and squeeze it as the burning sensation reached his throat with the strain. "Gin, hurry it up over there!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" Gin yelled, as he frantically searched through the teen's backpack. "Damn it Aleka, where the hell is it?!"

"ALEKA!"

For a second the teen couldn't find the energy to pull air into his lungs, as his twin's voice reached his ears. The sound of his footsteps on the track reaching his ears, before Kaden was kneeling beside him. A terrified and worried look in his gaze. Tears stained onto the younger's cheek, as he gazed up at his brother for help and the pain in his chest only got worse. The pain practically squeezing his chest, as he tightly closed his eyes. A curse leaving his twins lips, as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and pushed his brother's chest. The younger scrambling to grab onto the back of his twin's shirt, as Kaden held him close so their chest were touching.

"Aleka, breath with me." Kaden spoke in his ear, as the younger tried desperately to follow his brother's instructions and the pain got worse. "It's going to be okay, Aleka. Just breath with me. I know it hurts, just stay with me."

A wheezed whimper left the younger, as he tried to breathe with his brother and the pain exploded across his chest. His lung burning even worse than before, as he buried his face into his brother's shirt and his fingers dug into his brother's shirt. The grip around him tightening, as Kaden let out a curse and rubbed his back.

"You can do it, Aleka. Breath with me." Kaden seemed to force out, as he held him close. "Breathe in and breathe out."

The soft mantra of words continued, as the younger used the rest of his strength to heavily bring air in and out of his lungs. The strain pulling at his chest, as Gin finally let out a noise of success and ran toward them. The teen's inhaler at hand, as Kaden took it off the male's hands the moment he reached them. His brother urging the younger to let go of him for a moment, as the younger unhappily obliged and let his brother hold the inhaler up to his lips. The younger shakily taking his inhaler with shaky hands and using the medicine as he pulled in a shaky breath. The burning feeling cooling down tremendously, as the younger let out a gasp for breath and let his brother take his inhaler from him. Kaden's arms wrapping around him tightly, as Aleka weakly grabbed his brother's shirt and breathed in enough air to please his lungs. Tears welling up in his eyes, as he buried his face into his brother's shoulder and Kaden buried his face into the younger's hair.

"It's alright, Aleka. You're going to be alright." Kaden spoke softly, as Gin set the younger's backpack beside them and his brother looked up at the exorcist in training. "Thank you."

'"No problem." Gin muttered, as their teacher finally seemed to get over the shock and had the students back up to give them room.

"K-Kaden-"

"It's going to be alright, Aleka." His brother softly repeated, as he held him close. "You're alright now."

"I-I was so scared." The teen sobbed between breaths, as Kaden rubbed his back. "I-its never hurt this much."

"I know." The older spoke, as he looked at the teacher. "What was he doing to make it this bad?"

"We were running laps." Gin spoke, as Kaden glared at the teacher. "We had to run as many laps as we could in thirty minutes."

"Are you stupid?!" Kaden suddenly yelled, as he glared at the gym teacher and the students stared at the usually silent teen in surprise. "Are you trying to kill him?! Aleka gave you his medical form the moment he came to this class! Didn't you even stop and think to let him stand out for today?!"

Silence fell over them, as the teacher opened and closed his mouth like a fish. The older twin letting out a curse, as he grabbed Aleka's inhaler and backpack. The male shoving the inhaler in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, before he carefully picked up his brother and glared at the teacher.

"I'm taking Aleka to the nurse. You better be expecting to be hearing from the Headmaster after this." Kaden spoke, before he started heading for the school.

The younger not even bothering to look back at the class and give them apologetic look, as Kaden carried him toward the school. He was too tired to care at this point and his chest hurt. Something that happened once in awhile on Gehenna when he did have a rare asthma attack, but this attack had been serious. They had never been this severe, this brutal, and when the pain stabbed his lungs and chest the teen felt like he was dying. He had never felt pain that intense, that severe, and the moment it hit it took all of his willpower not to scream between his gasps for breath. It was only thanks to his brother, who had been holding him like a lifeline, that saved him from giving into the pain. Without Kaden coming when he did the younger would've let his asthma win and take him.

"How are you feeling?" Kaden spoke, as Aleka looked up at him weakly and the older held him closer their eyes met.

"My chest hurts and my throat is sore." Aleka weakly spoke, as he buried his face into his twin's chest. The thundering of the older's heartbeat reaching hid ears, as the younger relaxed at the sound. "My lungs burn a little too."

A nod left his brother, as he walked into the school and straight toward the nurses office. A female standing outside the office waiting for them, no doubt because his gym teacher called her ahead of time, as she gave the younger a worried look and led them inside. Kaden not even setting him down, as he sat in the chair the nurse offered the younger and held the other close. His face buried in his hair and a concerned look in his eyes, as he close them and Aleka gently squeezed his hand.

"Alright, Aleka. How do you feel? The woman asked, as the younger looked at her and Kaden nuzzled his neck.

"My chest hurts, my throat is sore, and my lungs burn a little." The younger spoke, as she nodded and wrote down his words on a clipboard on the desk.

The woman getting up to search through a cabinet, before she pulled out what he learned was a needle from the order in the American Branch a few days ago, and the younger whimpered. Kaden's eyes falling on him and then the needle, before he held the younger closer and gently rubbed his back. The woman giving him an apologetic look, as she grabbed some medicine and Kaden moved the younger's chin to gaze into his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Aleka." His older brother spoke, before he felt a enchantment wash over him.

One he remembered as a pain relieving enchantment, as the woman walked over with the syringe and gently took his arm. The younger instantly burying his face into his twin's chest to avoid watching her stick the needle in him, as Kaden gently rubbed his back.

"Alright, there you go. That should help with the pain you're feeling." The woman spoke, as Aleka opened his eyes and saw there was a Band-Aid over the spot the needle had been. "Would you like to sleep for the next class?"

"I'm taking Aleka home." Kaden spoke, as the pain enchantment slipping off and there was barely any pain.

A nod left the nurse, as she gave his older a form and he filled it out. His brother thanking her for helping them, before he carried the younger out of the nurses office and dropped the form at the office. The two of them being allowed to leave school for the rest of the day, as Kaden gave a nod to one of their Cram School teachers behind the desk and headed home. His brother keeping him close and the younger silently listening to Kaden's heart beat, as his eyelids fell slightly and a soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Go ahead and sleep Aleka."

And he didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

By the time they had gotten home Aleka was fast asleep in the older's arms. His breath normal and steady, as Kaden closed the front door with his foot. Footsteps coming from his left and his mother coming into sight not long after; as his eyes widened the moment they fell on Aleka.

"What happened? Is your brother alright?" Rin asked in worry, as Kaden gave him a nod.

"Aleka was in gym running laps and he had an asthma attack." Kaden explained, as his mother's eyes widened and he looked down at the younger twin in worry. "I was running a pass for the office and I saw what was going on. I managed to get him to breathe in time with me, before a classmate found his inhaler. The nurse gave him a shot and I signed us out."

"Well I'm just glad he's alright now." Rin spoke in relief, as he gently ran his fingers through the sleeping twin's hair and the phone started ringing. "I'll get it."

Without a word, the older gave his mother a nod and headed up the stairs. His mother voice reaching him, before he reached the first landing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Scarlett?...The test came in? That's great. We'll be over in a few minutes. Ryuji, Kaden we're going to the American Branch!"

And with a sigh, the older walked back down the stairs. His father coming out of the kitchen and seeing his son asleep in Kaden's arms, before Rin quickly explained and used their key. The three of them waking inside and being greeted with the red-haired demon and her clipboard practically glued to her chest.

"Come on." She spoke, before she turned on her heels and started walking down the hallway.

His father closing the door behind him and following behind them, as Kaden followed his mother. Aleka shifting slightly in his arms, before he relaxed in the older's arms and remained asleep. Scarlett pulling open a door for the four of them and gesturing them inside, as Kaden walked into what looked like a sitting room and sat on one of the two couches. The teen maneuvering his brother so he was resting against his chest and sitting in his lap, as he held the teen close and listened him breath peacefully. A sound that was practically music to his ears.

"Alright, well let's get down to business." Scarlett spoke, as she sat down in the armchair and his parents sat on the opposite couch. The female demon's eyes falling on him and then Aleka, before she frowned slightly and leaned back into the chair. "I'm guessing Aleka had an asthma attack?"

A small nod left the older, before she nodded and conjured a pen out of thin air to jot down a few notes with. The pen disappearing moments later, before she looked at him.

"Alright, I'm going to ask a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly." The woman spoke, as she maneuvered her wings so they didn't bother her. "You might come to a conclusion by the end of it and I might not have to explain much."

A nod left the older twin once more, before she looked down at her clipboard and let out a sigh.

"What was the very first thing that came to your head, when you saw Aleka having an asthma attack? The first word you thought of?"

"I was terrified." Kaden spoke calmly, as he held his twin closer and Scarlett's eyes followed the movement.

"Why were you terrified?"

"I-…I could feel his pain." Kaden spoke, as his mother's eyes widened slightly. "I was pretty far away, but I could feel it. When I got closer it got worse. I knew he was in danger."

"Alright. When you managed to get his inhaler to him and he was breathing normally again, how did you feel?"

"Relieved."

"The Head Master said you yelled at the teacher. Why?"

"He made Aleka run despite his condition." Kaden spoke, as he clenched his teeth. "He knew Aleka has asthma, and he didn't take him out of class for the day."

"You yelled at him, why?"

"I was angry."

"Why?"

"Aleka could've died." Kaden spoke, as he buried his face into the younger's hair and his grips tightened slightly around him. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Now I want to take all your answers and put them together. Don't speak out loud, just think. What do they add up to?"

Silence fell over the room, as Kaden looked down at his brother. He was terrified, could feel his pain, relieves when he was okay, he yelled at the teacher, he was angry. He was trying to protect Aleka, keep his brother safe, but he wasn't able to. He wasn't there when the asthma hit. He wasn't there when Aleka needed him the most and it hurt. What kind of a brother was he if he wasn't there when Aleka needed him the most. What kind of ma-. In an instant the teen's eyes widened, before he lifted his head to looked at the demon sitting in the armchair and she smiled. The woman pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him, as he took it and glanced down at the paper. Data he couldn't quite understand littering the page, till he saw the very last line and his eye fell to the teen sleeping against his chest.

"H-he can't be-"

"All those tests were checkups." Scarlett spoke, as Aleka stirred in the older's arms. "You're mother got suspicious over your behavior a few days ago. Rin had me put your blood through the demonic mating system. It took a few days, but we found the match."

"What about a match?" Aleka sleepily asked, as he rubbed his eyes and saw how wide his twin's eyes were. "Kaden, is everything okay?"

Just the sound of his voice, the look in those bright blue eyes, the way his lips moved. The very sight seemed to captivate him instantly, as Aleka gave him a confused look and saw the paper in his hand. The teen taking it out of his hand and looking at it, before his eyes widened and Kaden felt his body move. The male suddenly grabbed his little brother's cheeks and making him look at him, before he dove in and captured his lips. A small gasp leaving the younger and his eyes growing wider at the sudden action, as Scarlett smirked in her chair and looked down at her clipboard to give them a little privacy. Something the older was glad for, as he gently moved his lips against his brothers and tried to urge him to kiss him back. Something that took a few tries to do, before Aleka seemed to relax and kiss him back.

His twin wrapping his arms around his neck and the paper slipping through his fingers, as he kissed him back with just as much force and let out a small moan. A noise that Kaden swallowed the moment his tongue slid into his twin's mouth and devoured him. A squeak, followed by a low moan reaching his ears, before a harsh clearing of a throat reached their ears and Aleka quickly pushed away from him. His face flushed a furious red, right up to his ears, and a hand over his mouth. His bright blue eyes slightly glossed over, as they fell to his lap and Kaden looked up to see their mother glaring at him in disapproval.

"Relax, Rin. It's only natural for mates to want to devour one another. You and Ryuji probably devour each other all the time." Scarlett spoke, as she conjured up the paper Aleka dropped and put it back on her clipboard. "A little kissing isn't going to kill them."

"M-mates?!" Rin stumbled, before he stared at her with wide eyes and their father looked like he had just come back from a mission by the look in his eyes. "They're twins, brothers! They're blood related!"

"Do I have to remind you the obvious, Rin? You and me both know that mates can be of any shape, size, gender, species, or relations. Being brothers, or twins, has nothing to do with them being mates. It's all in their DNA." The woman spoke, as their mother ran a hand over his face and let out a harsh sigh. "You've met Trey and Treavor right?"

"How can I forget them?" Both their parents spoke at the same time, before Rin blushed and nodded.

"They're twins." Scarlett spoke simply, as Rin's eyes widened. "Seriously? I though you would've realized by now. They look exactly alike. Anyway, they're twins, brothers, and it took them twenty years before we found out they were mates. Turns out since they grew up together they couldn't sense they were mates. They were too busy protecting each other and fending for themselves to notice."

"Just like us." Aleka spoke, his face still bright red. "We grew up together in Gehenna."

"Which is why you didn't know till now." Scarlett spoke, as she looked at Kaden. "Although considering you have your father's brain you probably already had it figured out."

A small nod was all that left the older brother, as Aleka looked up at him in surprise and smiled up at him. The two making a move to kiss one another, before a little blue flame appeared in front of them and they looked over their mother.

"Alright, fine, but there is one rule." Their mother spoke, as Scarlett smirked and leaned back in her chair with an amused look in her eyes.

"Yes, mother?"

"No sex."

And there went the one thing Kaden was looking forward to when they got alone.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Gin, Khate, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	6. Chapter 5

Bound by Fire

Chapter 5

"I can't believe it. We're mates."

Those were the first words to come out of his younger brother's mouth the moment they laid out beside each other in the older's bed. From the moment they learned the truth of the test their mother had ordered, the two of them wouldn't leave the others side. Something that upset their mother drastically, till Scarlett told him to cool it and leave them be. Obviously the demon knew plenty about mated demons and how to handle their mother, hence the reason she had somehow managed to get their mother to lift Kaden's grounding and let the two of them stay in the same room. And by the look on his younger brother's face, it was obvious he never wanted to leave his side. Maybe if he managed he'd be able to move into the younger's room and they could crash in there. After all, it was larger than his room.

"Kaden."

_'Yes?'_

"D-Do you think if we weren't brothers that we would've found each other and realized we were mates sooner?" Aleka quietly asked, as he shifted a little closer and hesitantly grabbed onto his shirt.

The older glanced down, seeing a slightly worried look on the teen's face, as Kaden gently wrapped his arms around his twin and held him close. The older buried his face into his brother's hair, before his tail wrapped around the younger's and softly smiled.

 _'If we weren't brothers then we wouldn't be this close, and you wouldn't understand me.'_ Kaden mutely spoke, as he rubbed his fingers against the younger's back and spoke to him through his soft touches. _'And I wouldn't have been there to keep you safe.'_

"That's true." Aleka spoke against his chest, as he scooted as close to the older twin as he could and leaned against his shoulder to look up at him. "I don't know what my life would've been like if you weren't in it."

_'I feel the same.'_

A soft hum came for the younger, before he closed his eyes and cuddled into his shoulder. Kaden smiled down at his little mate, before he held him close and gently rubbed his back. Aleka's calm breathing was soft against his skin, and the smile on his face made the older smile as well, before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his twin's forehead. A long hard breath left his younger twin before his eyes opened and bright crystal blue eyes gazed up at him. The same bright blue he always found himself lost in whenever their eyes met, as the older gently slid his hands up the younger's back. A soft shiver ran up Aleka's back, as he slid his hands up and over his shoulders. Kaden's hands finally slid up the younger's neck and to his cheeks, as Aleka tilted his head up to accommodate the older's palms and Kaden gave him a gentle smile. One that didn't last long, as Kaden leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the younger's. A small sigh left his mate's lips, before his arms reached out to wrap around the older's neck. His fingers threaded their way into his brunette hair, his eyes softly closing, as he parted his lips. A chance Kaden took advantage off, as he slid his tongue into his Aleka's mouth and tentatively licked his brother's tongue.

A soft groan left his throat as Aleka tried to pull him even closer. A move the older didn't turn down, as he rolled onto his back and pulled his mate on top of him. A soft purr left Aleka as the older hungrily devoured his mate's lips. Soft whimpers and mewls spilled from Aleka's throat before Kaden pulled away and they both gulped in huge breaths of air. His bright blue eyes glossed over, even brighter than before; his cheeks were a bright red and bit of saliva glistened against his lips. A sight that had the older roughly biting his lip and holding back the urge to shove his brother against the mattress and devour him that very instant, before his mind came to a halt and he found himself staring deeply into those bright blue eyes.

Since when did he ever want his brother this much? Since when did he never want to let him go? Keep him safer than before? Let him know no one would ever hurt him? Since when did he want to be curled up in the mattress and holding him close this much? Why did it feel so right?

"K-kaden." Came Aleka's soft whimper.

His voice brought the older twin back to the present, as he looked up at him and found those bright blue eyes gazing up at him again. Love and concern swirled together in those orbs, as Kaden reached up and gently cupped the youngers' cheeks. The look of concern on his face intensified, before Kaden smiled softly and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Kaden, you're acting weird. Is something wrong?" Aleka quietly asked, as their parents voices started coming up to the second floor and their door below their floor closed.

'I was just thinking.'

"About what?"

'You.' In an instant Aleka's face flushed as his gaze fell to the older's chest. The low rumble of Kaden's voice made his stomach jump. 'How I want to protect you.'

"You don't always have to protect me. I can protect myself, too." Aleka pouted, as the older twin softly chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You have no idea how important you are to me, Aleka." Kaden spoke, as the younger twin's gaze lifted to meet his. "Even if it meant my death, I'd protect you till the world stops turning."

"But if the world stopped turning then we'd all die eventually." Aleka argued, as Kaden gently smiled and pulled the younger close.

"But I'd give my life away to keep you breathing. Even if it meant you moved on to make a better life for yourself without me."

"That'd never happen! I'd never leave you! I wouldn't be able to." The younger spoke in a panic, before he was pulled in for a soft kiss.

"And that's why I love you, Aleka." Kaden softly spoke, as his twin's cheeks flushed. "But no matter what, I'll protect you; even if it means my death."

* * *

The sudden knocking of a mallet against a block of wood echoed through the room, as the exorcists up in the stands slowly fell silent. The paladin shifted from one foot to another for a moment to relieve the strain in his legs, before he gazed up at the upper level. The Gurigori sat in their designated spots, as the man sitting behind his podium cleared his throat and the exorcists around him fell silent.

"I hereby announce that this meeting over Okumura Rin's disappearance to commence!" The man bellowed, as his voice carried out through the room echoed against the walls. "Angel, what is the news you bring?"

And with the man's words the paladin pulled out a pad of paper, and flipped it open. Absence doodles appeared across the pages, as the paladin reached what he was looking for and held the pad up a little.

"Over twenty-four hours ago we received an urgent message from an unknown source inside the American Branch." Angel spoke, as he held up the pad. "It revealed the appearance of middle class exorcist Ryuji Suguro and esquire Rin Okumura accompanied by two teenage boys and the Head of the American Branch, within the American Branch itself. It seems the boys were in for a checkup of some sort and were left with the doctors, before retiring to a different room.

There, the Head of the American Branch, Ryuji Suguro, and Rin Okumura disappeared for a period of thirty minutes to one hour. Mephisto Phele's mate Griffin also joined them with their child Megan. An hour later a commotion was heard from the examination room and Okumura disappeared for twenty minutes, before they left together with Ryuji Suguro. Our source has not seen them since."

A rush of murmurs filled the courtroom that they were using as a meeting hall, as an exorcist took the pad from the Paladin and handed it to the man behind the podium. The exorcist reading its contents, before he handed it to the Gurigori and they glanced at it.

"Are we sure that this man looked like Okumura?" The green hooded figure asked. "He could be disguising himself as the son of Satan."

"Our source revealed he was part demon and could feel Okumura's demonic pressure, but didn't reveal anything else." Angel responded, as the murmurs only grew around them.

"If this is true then Scarlett and Mephisto have been lying to us all these years." The man under the blue hooded outfit spoke in outrage. "They told us they did not know about Okumura's location eight years ago! We have been tricked!"

"And the boy has lied to us as well." The pink hooded Gurigori spoke. "Ryuji Suguro reported that he did not know of Okumura's whereabouts."

"What do you want me to do?" Angel spoke, as he clasped his hands behind his back and awaited his orders.

"Gather up a team and bring Rin Okumura in for questioning. Don't hesitate to use force and get out every piece of information you can." The blue Gurigori ordered, as Angel gave a small bow and the mallet hit the block of wood once more.

The sound echoed through the room and the murmurs rose in volume as the Paladin turned on his heels. His team appeared behind him in an instant, as the man smirked and grabbed the hilt of his prized sword.

"It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

The sound of the mailbox opening and closing moments later reached the half-demon's ears, as Yukio looked up from the reports he was reading and let out a heavy sigh. The male set down the files on the coffee table and walked to the door, pulling it open without a second thought and grabbing the mail. Nothing but adds and flyers being tucked under his arm, before an envelope slipped out of the buddle and fell onto the porch. The male raised a brow in question and bent down to pick it up, before he noticed the sender.

Juzo Shima

In an instant Yukio felt his chest tighten, as he walked back inside the house and closed the door behind him. The male put the rest of the mail on the entryway table before he walked back into the living room and sat in his original spot. His fingers gripped the envelope tightly for a moment before he turned it over and tore it open. The male pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it, before he quickly read through the contents and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

Worry slowly took over as he upended the envelope and a key fell into his palm. The male chewed on his lower lip for a moment, before his eyes fell on the letter once more and he forced himself to his feet. The half-demon walked to the nearest door and shoved the key into the lock, before he pulled the door open and walked through the doorway. The male instantly found himself in the back of a shop he didn't recognize, before the door across the way suddenly opened and Shima's eldest brother walked inside. The older male wore his traditional exorcist uniform and a slight frown on his face, before he closed the door behind him and their eyes met.

"I'm guessing you're here because you've read my letter." Juzo spoke, as he pulled up chairs for the both of them and sat in his own.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't read it." Yukio spoke politely, as he sat in the chair offered for him and put the key in his pocket. "You said you had a question for me."

"Yes, I do." Juzo spoke, as he placed his palms on his knees and looked the younger male right in the eyes. "I want to know what happened eight years ago when Renzou came back home, and why you're trying to get him to come back to you now."

A moment of silence filled the room, as Yukio stared at the older in surprise and roughly bit his lower lip. The half-demon found his gaze falling to his lap, as he tried to will his inner emotions down and let out a heavy sigh. Of course he should've known that Renzou's brothers would want to know what had really happened eight years ago. After his sudden appearance just a week ago and his outburst he was surprised Kinzou hadn't come after him and tried to beat some sense into him, but at least with Renzou's calmer brother he had a chance to tell someone what had happened.

"What happened after you two mated?" Juzo asked, as the younger male came back to the present and looked at the male.

"We started living our lives out as mates." Yukio spoke, as he rubbed his palms together by habit. "It was only a week or two after that Renzou came into the bedroom at three in the morning with a pregnancy test and told me he was positive. Renzou was so happy he was pregnant and that we were going to have a child. He only got happier as time went on and we spent day in and day out with one another. He had times were he thought he'd never be a good mother or he'd lose the baby, but I tried my best to keep him calm and let him know everything was going to be alright. Of course a few weeks later he got sick and we both feared the worst. It had been nothing more than a mild fever in the beginning, and I put Renzou on bed rest to make sure he'd recover but he obviously didn't get better.

I got really worried and called Griffin. He told me to keep his fever down and not to give him medication for the baby's safety. He came to the house the next day and did his best to make Renzou comfortable and get him better while he had his own pregnancy to take care of. It was only a few weeks later Renzou got so sick he couldn't get out of bed and I had to take care of him. I didn't mind it, but I was really worried. By the time Griffin got to us and looked over Renzou it was too late. Our little baby boy had already died."

A moment of silence filled the room, as Yukio rubbed his eyes and wiped the tears away. A shaky sigh left him as he tried to will his emotions down and finish the story. Juzo beat him to it, as he reached out and set a gentle hand on his knee. The touch made the younger male look up and meet his eyes before Juzo squeezed his knee to tell him it was alright and hesitantly opened his mouth.

"What happened after that?" The male spoke, as Yukio wiped the rest of the tears away and let out a heavy breath.

"Renzou recovered, Griffin and myself kept the baby's death quiet, and when Renzou asked why he couldn't feel the baby I had to tell him." Yukio spoke, as he rubbed a hand over his face. "And that's when everything went downhill."

_"Wh-what do you mean he's gone?" Renzou demanded, as he yanked his hand out of the younger's grip. "Griffin said he was going to survive!"_

_"W-we lied so you could recover." Yukio spoke, as his mate's eyes widened and Yukio's eyes fell to the floor. "Griffin said you'd only fall apart and you'd get sicker if we told you. I was scared, Renzou. I didn't want to lose you."_

_Deathly silence filled the room, as the pink-haired half-incubus placed a palm over his belly and tears welled up in his eyes. Nothing but pain and loss in those once bright honey eyes, as the tears slowly spilled over and a sob left the older's throat. His fingers dug into his belly as he slumped against the wall behind him and slid to the floor. His mate fell into a sobbing mess as he utterly lost it and lightly clawed at his stomach. Almost as if he was still search for their child's presence, aura, energy, anything to put the half-incubus at ease. Something that only made Yukio's heart break, as he knelt down beside his mate and reached out to gently touch his head._

_"Renzou-" Yukio carefully started, before his hand was harshly smacked away and the teen found himself looking into enraged honey eyes._

_"Don't you dare touch me!" Renzou yelled, as he glared at him and protectively cradled his belly._

_"Renzou-"_

_"I hate you." The teen sobbed, as the younger's eyes widened and he felt a harsh pain stab him in the chest. Not just any kind of physical pain, but harsh heavy emotional pain. "I hate you!"_

_"R-Renzou, just calm down." Yukio spoke, as he tried to reach out for his mate again and was harshly shoved._

_The teen fell back onto the floor and slid back a few feet before he looked at the older. A shocked look on his mate's face, as he stared at his hands and more tears welled up in his eyes. The pain in those honey eyes only escalated as the teen harshly got to his feet and quickly headed to their room. The door slammed shut seconds later, as Yukio_ _swallowed harshly_ _and slowly_ _rose to his feet_ _. Rustling and a few curses_ _could be heard_ _coming from their bedroom before the door opened and his mate came back out. A backpack_ _was_ _slung over his shoulder and fresh tears rolling down his face._

_"Renzou, where are you going?" Yukio carefully asked, as his mate's eyes met his and the teen chewed on his lip._

_"I'm going back home."_

_"You are home." Yukio responded_ _confusedly_ _, as he took a step forward and the pink-haired teen took a step back. "Renzou."_

_"I can't be here anymore." Came his mate's soft reply, as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I just can't."_

_"Can't we talk this over first? We can get over this together, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he walked over to his mate and touched his shoulder._

_His arm_ _was_ _harshly smacked away as the teen looked at his mate to see his demonic half had taken over. Just as much pain_ _showed_ _in the incubus's eyes, as he tightly gripped the backpack slung over their shoulder and looked the younger right in the eyes._

_**"We're leaving. Don't come after us."** _ _The pink-haired teen's incubus half spoke, as he reached into the teen's jeans and pulled out a key._

_"C-can't we just sit down and talk about this for five minutes?" Yukio pleaded, as he got a shake of the head and he watched as his mate close the door and use his key on it._

_**"We don't need you anymore."** _

_And before he could even speak, the teen threw the door open and disappeared into it. The hardwood closed_ _solidly_ _behind them and the click of the door echoed through the house, as Yukio leaned against the wall for support and felt everything shatter. That day had been the last time he saw his mate._

"A-after that I never saw Renzou again." Yukio shakily spoke, as he wiped the tears from his face. "I never tried to contact him or send him a letter, because I was afraid to get an answer. I didn't want him to tell me he didn't need me again. I couldn't take it the first time and I didn't want to hear it again. All I could hope for was that you guys would keep him safe and alive."

A moment of silence filled the room as Juzo ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. A mix of emotions shown in his gaze as his eyes met the half-demon's and he leaned back in his chair.

"So, I'm still going to have to ask. Why did you wait till now to try and get Renzou back? Why didn't you come sooner? Why do you want him back at all?"

"I-I still love Renzou." Yukio spoke, as his gaze fell to his lap. "I always needed him by my side, he completed me. And when he left everything in my life fell apart. I've been taking on mission after mission to busy myself and keep myself from thinking about him, but there's only so much I can do before the Vatican cuts me off and makes me take a vacation. I need him and I know somewhere in that head of his he needs me too. As to why I waited till now. My older brother told me to see Renzou. He told me I was a mess and I needed to fix this. It's not that I didn't want to see Renzou the past eight years; it was just the fact that I was afraid he would deny me again. I still love him. I always will."

Another moment of silence filled the room as Juzo sat up properly and stood. The male reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, before handing it to him.

"I'll talk to Renzou for you. See if I can get him to see you at least once." The male spoke, as Yukio's eyes widened and he hesitantly took the tissue. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try. After all, you're not the only one who's been suffering since Renzou came back home."

"Th-thank you." Yukio spoke, as the male walked to the door and looked back at him.

"I'll contact you again."

* * *

3 Days Later

"Everyone stay close! No stragglers!" Kamiki-sensei yelled back at them, as Aleka tightly held his twin's hand.

A few whispers from his classmates reached his sensitive ears, and glances fell back on them often, as the younger twin chewed on his lower lip and tried to remain silent. Today at the beginning class their teacher had announced they were going to have an assessment with their familiars, if they could summon them, and headed out for the forest. So far they had only been out in the trees for ten minutes and the younger was having trouble keeping up. Sure he was only carrying his backpack and jacket, but he really should've stopped by the house to drop off his textbooks. They were heavier than a pack of hobgoblins and his shoulders were starting to ache.

Something Kaden seemed to notice, as he grabbed the back of his backpack and slipped it off of him. A noise of surprise left the younger, before Kaden slipped his twin's backpack over his own and took his hand back. A smile immediately appeared on the younger's face, before he whispered a thank you and tightly held his hand. A few whispers filled the air as Khate just smiled back at them and walked ahead of them to make some tree roots grow out of the ground and trip their classmates that spoke about the twins behind their backs. A small giggle left Aleka's lips, as they walked ahead and came to a stop in front of a huge clearing. A huge summoning circle filling the area with white chalk, as a huge smile appeared on the teen's face and he held the older's hand in excitement. Finally he had a big enough space to summon a bigger familiar.

"Alright, listen up!" Kamiki-sensei called over them, as she stood just on the edge of the circle. "Today we'll be summoning familiars! And yes, that's with a 'S'. You won't be summoning one little familiar for this test. I want to see how many you can summon, or how big of a familiar you can summon. Don't give me dinky ass shit! I'll fail you on the spot!"

A chorus of understanding filled the air, as their teacher pulled a clipboard out of her bag she had brought with her and a pen. The woman flipped through a few pages, before she clicked her pen open and looked at them.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Aleka quickly spoke, as he instantly rose his hand up in the air and his twin squeezed his hand back in encouragement. "I'll go first, Sensei!"

"Alright, go ahead Aleka." Kamiki-sensei spoke, as she flipped a few pages to find his name and nodded.

The younger twin smiled at his older twin before he quickly made his way to the middle of the circle. The teen took care not to smudge the chalk, as he finally stood in the center and assessed the space. A small frown appeared on his face, as he squinted a bit and measured it out with his fingers.

"Sensei, can I get everyone to back up ten feet?!" Aleka called out, as he nervously chewed his bottom lip.

A look of confusion appeared on the woman's face, before she ushered everyone back the desired amount and Aleka smiled. The teen gently rolled up his sleeves and let his simple enchantment slip, as beautifully decorated summoning tattoos appeared on his wrists and the teen bit both his thumbs. Aleka quickly smeared a bit of blood on both summoning tattoo's before he let out a soft breath and closed his eyes; the Ghenna tongue slid from his lips like a melody.

**"Stretch toward the skies, toward the skyway to heaven, may you rise and help me reach my goal!"**

Within an instant a huge explosion of spoke filled the clearing. A few scared squeals and gasps left his classmates as the smoke slowly dissipated and his familiars came into view. His teacher's jaw dropped and his classmates stared at them in shock, as Kaden smiled at them and Khate looked like she was going to go ballistic.

Rising above the trees and sparkling in brilliant reds and blues were his dragon familiars. Both of which he had met in Ghenna, as the little offspring swirled down onto the ground and landed beside him. Their humongous wings folded close to their bodies, and their tails smashed into the ground, before they stopped beside him and the female gently nudged his head.

 **"Long time no see, Aleka. We were worried you didn't make it back safely."** The red dragon spoke in the Gehenna tongue, as a clipboard hit the dirt and Aleka giggled a little.

"Sorry Shira. Mom made us go to school for exorcists, so we've been learning." Aleka spoke, as the blue dragoon huffed and Aleka smiled. "Good to see you too, Ryuu."

 **"Whatever. Why are we here?"** the blue dragon demanded, as he seemed to frown at his classmates.

"I'm taking my familiar test." Aleka spoke happily, as he smiled at them. "I thought you guys would want to see a bit of Assiah."

 **"Looks worse than Gehenna."** Ryuu grumbled, as he laid down on the ground.

"Be nice, Ryuu! I could've just summoned Shira, but Sensei said I had to summon more than one!"

A heavy huff left the huge dragon, before the teen sighed and looked over at his class. A small giggle leaving his throat the moment he saw the shocked look on his teacher's face and her jaw wide open. Several scared and shocked looks were on his classmates faces as well, while Khate seemed to jump up and down in excitement and Kaden looked just as proud as ever.

"Does this work, Sensei?" Aleka called out, as he carefully made his way over to his class and his teacher looked down at him the moment he stepped out of the circle and his familiars sat obediently inside of it. "I can summon something else if you'd like, but it may be a little too much right now."

"N-no, this is enough Aleka." Kamiki-sensei stuttered, as she shakily picked up her clipboard and scribbled on it. "Aleka, how did you come across dragons?"

"Oh! Mom saved their mother from a pack of demons about five years ago." Aleka spoke happily, as he smiled up at his teacher. "We spent a year with her to make sure she recovered and she gave birth to twins. Ryuu's the blue dragon; Shira's the red one. Their mother let me name them."

A heavy silence filled the air around them, as Ryuu's heavy breath sounded behind them and his teacher quickly shook her head. His classmates were a cross between scared and shocked, as Khate let out a squeal and ran up to him.

"Can I pet one? I've never seen dragon's before! How old are they?!"

 **"Pet?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I ain't a pet!"** Ryuu growled, as Shira smacked him with her tail. **"Oi!"**

**"Behave, idiot. Don't ruin Aleka's test."**

A grumbled reply left the blue dragon, as Aleka gave her a nod and she scrambled across the summoning circle. The girl trying not to smudge the chalk, as she finally reached Shira and carefully reached a hand out. The Earth sprite afraid to touch the dragon and upset it, as she quietly waited for Shira to make a move and hurried whispers left their classmates. Shira gave Aleka a smile, before she knelt down and gently bumped her head against the girl's hand. A smile immediately appeared on her face, as she squealed and Ryuu groaned. A small giggle left Aleka, before they suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke and Aleka turned toward the disturbance.

Standing a good teen feet from him and sporting a frustrated face, with his hands shoved into his pockets, was none other than Torio. His brunette hair ruffled and his green eyes were full of rage, as he leaned over and fixed the circle with a piece of chalk he carried around with him.

"What gives, Torio?! I wanted to ride a dragon!" Khate yelled, as the teen glared at her and then looked at the younger twin.

"Who cares about some stupid dragons." Torio bitterly spat out, as he glared down at the ground. "The only reason Aleka even has dragons is because he's been in Gehenna. What's so special about being able to summon them anyway? Aleka probably can't summon a familiar he hasn't made a contract with."

Several murmurs left his classmate's and Kamiki-sensei frowned at him and Kaden let out a low growl. One that made the teen stiffen slightly, before he started walking toward the middle of the circle.

"Besides, I can summon familiars just as good as he can."

And before anyone could protest, the teen stopped in the center and pulled out a small stack of summoning sheets. The boy pulling out five of them and putting a drop of blood on each, as Khate stopped beside the twins and muttered something about the guy being a jerk before a cloud of smoke appeared. Several dog-shaped figures appeared in the smoke, as it slowly dissipated and revealed five strong looking ghoul hounds. Each of them lean and agile, as they obediently stood beside their classmate and several claps left their classmates. Kamiki-sensei writing on her clipboard and nodding at the teens success, his outburst long forgotten, as the teen shook his head and Aleka felt his chest tighten.

He could feel it. The sudden drop of energy in his classmate, the control on his familiars was straining, pulling, slowly snapping. The rage and carnage slowly seeping out of the ghoul hounds, and from the sudden grip on the younger's shoulder Aleka knew Kaden knew what was happening before he did. And the moment it became apparent to the twins all hell broke loose. Within seconds the summoning sheets caught fire and a yelp left their classmate. The paper turned to ash and the summoning circle faded, as Aleka let out a soft curse and ran toward their classmate. Kaden behind in him seconds and calling out for him to stop, as Aleka let his powers loose and pure Gehenna tongue left his lips.

 **"Scale of dragon, tang able to touch, harm shall no longer be done!"** Aleka called out, as blue flames erupted across his skin.

His flames flared out ahead of him and managing to swirl around their classmate, as it slowly created a dome of fire and disappeared. The ghoul hounds rounded to attack their summoner, and smashed into the invisible wall of flames before whimpering and skidding back a few feet. Their attacks gave the twins enough time to dodge past their bodies and stand in front of the teen, before the younger's flames returned to him and the shield disappeared. Their teacher stayed calm and watched them as if it was an assessment, as Aleka looked back at their classmate behind them and saw the somewhat scared look on his face.

"Torio, you need to focus!" Aleka yelled, as the boy flinched and looked at him. "Did you draw the circles correctly?"

"I should've." The teen spoke, as the ghoul hounds attacked again.

A gasp of surprise left the teen, as Kaden let out a growl and charged right at them. His older twin didn't even blink as he grabbed one ghoul hound by the neck and sent it flying. A whimper left the creature as it crumpled to the ground and two others went after him. Another quick enchantment left the younger's lips, as a small shield appeared ahead of time to protect his brother and give the older a chance to attack; an attack that hit on ghoul hound right in the side of the head and cracked its skull. The creature fell to the ground and turned to dust as the other managed to get past his Kaden's defenses and take off after the other two.

Something that totally eluded the younger twin's gaze, as he tried to fight off the two ghoul hounds trying to snap at his legs. His blue flames flared out and made them back up a few feet, before they came back at him once more and the other ghoul hound appeared in the corner of his eye. The teen didn't even have a chance to speak the incantation to protect his classmate before Kaden was suddenly in front of Torio. The ghoul hound reached him the moment he stopped in front of the teen and let out a deep distorted growl, before the smell of blood filled the air. A smell the younger noticed instantly, as his eyes widened and his flames flared out. The two ghoul hounds trying to attack him turned to ash, as Kamiki-sensei summoned her familiars to take out the last ghoul hound trying to get back up and Aleka turned toward his brother as a whimper reached his ears.

* * *

2 Days ago

"Renzou, can I talk to you?" a voice asked behind him, as the teen looked up from another painting and looked back to see his eldest brother standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

A nod was all he gave him, as he turned back to the painting and pulled another photo off the wall. The photographs had doubled in the past few days and the number of paintings only grew in the younger's cluttered room, as he dabbed a bit of yellow onto his paintbrush and turned back to his landscape of a field.

"What do you need, Juzo-nii?" The pink-haired male asked, as his brother sat in a chair the teen kept handy in case he needed to paint a portrait for someone.

"I talked to your mate yesterday." Juzo spoke; the younger froze and tightly gripped the paintbrush in his hand. The wood let out a little groan at the pressure.

"What of it?" Renzou asked, as he tried to keep calm and washed the paint off his brush. The male knew he wasn't going to get any painting done anytime soon.

"He told me what happened eight years ago." Juzo spoke, as he picked up one of the youngers' sketchbooks and flipped through it. "I wanted to hear your side of the story."

A moment of silence filled the air, except for the occasional flipping of a sketchbook page as Renzou set his paintbrush down and fisted his paint-covered pants.

"I'm guessing he told you everything."

"I'm guessing so. I wasn't there when everything happened, Renzou. I just want to hear your side of the story."

"There's really nothing to it." The younger spoke, as he gazed down at his lap. "We mated, I got pregnant, we lived together happily for a few weeks, I got sick and was bedridden, I lost the baby and I left. I really don't see why you want to hear my end of the story."

"Why did you leave?"

The question hung heavy in the air like a bad joke, as the teen fisted his pants till his knuckles turned white. Tears he never wanted to be seen welled up in his eyes, as he let out a shaky breath and tried to keep his emotions in check. He hadn't broken down in over six years and he wasn't going to break down now. He couldn't afford to show that ugly side of himself again. He needed to keep in control; he needed to be able to keep himself in check without the help of his incubus half. He had control. He had control.

"I-I lost the baby. That's why I left." Renzou spoke, as he pulled his knees up onto the chair and held them close to his chest, almost like he was trying to use his legs as a shield from the pain.

"Yukio and yourself could've sat down and talked it out, Renzo. Why didn't you?"

"B-because…Because I was scared." The younger spoke, as he buried his face into his knees. "I wanted to have a child so badly, I wanted to have a nice normal life with Yukio and I ruined it. I lost the baby, our little baby boy. I failed as a mate and I lost our child. How could I face him after that? After he told me right to my face that I lost our child."

"You would've worked it out, Renzou." Juzo spoke, as he set down his sketchbook and looked at him. "Yukio would've helped you through it and it could've saved the both of you a lot of pain."

"Wh-what do you mean?" The younger asked, as he looked up from behind the comfort of his knees and saw his brother watching him.

"You saw him when he visited unannounced a week ago, didn't you Renzou? The kid was a mess."

A moment of silence filled the room, as the younger chewed on his bottom lip. It was true he had seen what his mate looked like a week ago and he had been a little shocked at his appearance. His cerulean eyes were dulled, bags were under his eyes, his skin was little paler than before and he seemed to have lost his past edge. He didn't seem as strong as before and didn't carry that confident look to him anymore. He had even yelled at his brother and looked as if he was going to break down. That wasn't the Yukio he used to know, but then again he wasn't the same as before either. He felt broken, empty, and all he could do was fill his time with photography and painting to mask the pain.

"Anyway, I just wanted to hear your side of the story." Juzo spoke, as he got up and brushed off his pants. "I'll leave you to your painting. Kinzou should be home for dinner tonight."

"D-do you think he hates me?" Shima's voice asked the moment his brother reached the doorway.

"Renzou, if anything, that boy loves you more than life itself."

* * *

The ghoul hound that attacked them fell to the ground and turned to ash, before Kaden let out a shaky sigh and stood up straight. Black blood covered his hands from the ghoul hounds he had attacked, and a huge bite mark on his left arm. His twin's own crimson blood seeped from the wound and the deep claw marks beside it. Panic filled the younger as he rushed over to his twin and placed his hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Their classmates rushed over to see if they were alright, as Aleka's flames extinguished.

"Kade, don't move you're arm. You'll speed up the infection." Aleka ordered, as his brother gave him a nod and placed his own hand over the younger's to keep the wound from bleeding out anymore. Torio just stared at the two in surprise and chewed his lower lip.

"Why?" Came their classmate's voice behind them, as the twins turned and looked at him while their teacher called back her familiars. "Why did you save me after what I did? I insulted both of you and screwed up."

Time/Line Break

"You do realize you could've just used Renzou's phone to text me instead of sending me another letter." Yukio spoke, as he closed the door behind him and saw the eldest Shima brother sitting in the same chair as three days ago.

"I know I could've, but I didn't want you to get your hopes up that Renzou tried to contact you." Juzo spoke as he watched the younger male sit down in the other chair.

An awkward silence fell over them as Yukio shoved the key back in his pocket and ran his palms against his thighs.

"D-Did you talk to Renzou?" Yukio hesitantly asked, as he watched the other man give him a nod. "What did he say?"

"Well, for one, he doesn't hate you." Juzo spoke, as the younger let out a small breath of relief and nodded. "He did however blame himself heavily for the death of the baby."

"But that wasn't Renzou's fault. He got really sick and the baby died. If anything it was the sickness's fault for taking our unborn son's life, not his." Yukio retorted, but the older held up a hand to stop the younger from his rant and the male shut his mouth.

"Let me finish first." The other man sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Renzou specifically told me he hates himself for losing the child. Sickness or not, he feels as if he's failed as your mate. You told me he couldn't stand the fact that he had no idea he had lost the child and was standing in front of you when he found out. Apparently, after a little research I did, when a submissive demon looses a child it's very damaging. It makes them feel-"

"Like they've failed their mate." Yukio finished, as his gaze fell to his lap and he placed his hands over his face. "Nii-san lost one of his offspring before the children were born. He was devastated and he fell apart. The same must've happened to Renzou. I can't believe I didn't realize it eight years ago. I can't believe I was so blind."

A soft look of reassurance appeared on the older male's face, as he placed a gentle hand on the younger's knee to tell him it was going to be alright. That very touch was all he needed, as he removed his hands from his face and looked at the male.

"Wh-what else did Renzou say?" Yukio softly asked, as the male slowly removed his hand from the younger's knee and leaned back in his chair a bit.

"He asked me if you hated him." Juzo calmly spoke, as he watched the younger's eyes grow wide. "Apparently he's afraid you'll hate him for leaving you."

"I'd never hate, Renzou." Yukio spoke with confidence, as he sat up a bit straighter and the fire returned in his gaze. "He's my mate and my partner. I would never hate him, even if we did lose a child. His life is far more important than my own."

"I said the same thing to Renzou."

"What'd he say?"

"He cried." Came Juzo's simple reply, as Yukio felt his chest tighten. "He misses you a lot; it's easy to tell just by looking at him. The only problem is that he's become so protective of himself, so shut in, that he won't let anyone in unless it's Kinzou or me. The boy goes out every few days to take photographs of Kyoto and then spends weeks holed up in his room painting. He never likes to meet anyone who wants to commission a painting from him and he's never there when the painting is delivered, or at least not there in spirit. He lets his incubus half take care of the transactions, lets him talk to the customers and deal with the business stuff. The only upside is it keeps his demonic urges down and his demonic half is satisfied down, but the kid just won't talk to anyone."

"So my chances of getting him to fall in love with me are slim." Yukio spoke, as he ran a hand through his hair. "God, what have I done."

"I wouldn't give up hope all too soon." Juzo spoke, as he dug into his pocket and tossed something at him. The younger managed to catch the object and look down to see a key in his palm, before he looked up at the older male and saw a smile on his face. "Don't forget I said I'd let you two talk last time I was here. Renzou might not like the idea of you coming by unannounced, but as long as I'm within shouting distance he should be comfortable. I'll make some tea and you two can relax a bit. Just talk a little."

A smile immediately appeared on the younger's face, as he tightly gripped the key and let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you."

* * *

" _Why did you save me after what I did? I insulted both of you and screwed up."_

"You're our comrade." Kaden spoke, as Aleka gave him a nod.

"Kaden's right. Just because we're part demon doesn't make us any less human than you are." Aleka spoke as he gave the teen a smile. "Besides, we're all training to become exorcists. We have to protect one another."

"Beside, we grew up with different rules in Gehenna." Kaden spoke, as Torio raised an eyebrow at him and their classmates finally reached them. "Humans usually hold grudges for long periods of time, but in Gehenna we settle our differences right then and there. In the exact time and spot it occurred, and afterward all is forgiven."

"Which was why you acted like that in the classroom." Torio muttered, as Kaden gave him a nod.

"That would be correct."

Soft murmurs filled the air as Torio stared at them with poorly hidden remorse and his gaze fell to the ground. A small nod was seen, before he held out his hand and the twins blinked at him.

"Then I'd like to apologize for insulting both of you." Torio spoke, as he nervously looked at them. "And thank you for saving me."

A smile appeared on both twin's faces, as Kaden shook his hand and Aleka beamed at him. That was until he felt his mate's blood seeping through his fingers and quickly turned to his brother's injured arm.

"Let's get you healed." Aleka spoke, as he lifted both their hands off the wound and his flames activated.

Several gasps leaving his classmates, as a few backed up in fear and Aleka let them dull to a soft roar. The cerulean blue flames slowly shifted a soft grass green color, before the teen placed both hands over his twin's wounds. His flames gathered around his hands as a soft glow left his fingertips and Aleka let his power surge through his fingers. His twin's blackened and infected skin slowly returned back to its normal hue, before the skin slowly stitched itself back together. The younger lifted his hands away moments later to reveal healed skin and not even a scar left on the older's skin. The blood still caked on his skin, but the wounds were no longer there, as Aleka smiled at his work and let his flames extinguish.

"There, all better." Aleka spoke happily, as he looked up at his brother and saw the small barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. Something that made the younger chuckle, before Khate came out of nowhere and tackled him with a hug.

"I didn't know you could heal!" She spoke in excitement. "What else can you do?!"

A small moment passed, as the twin's looked at one another and laughter left both of their lips. A confused look appeared on the girl's face, before Aleka wiped a tear from his eye and smiled.

"We can do a lot, Khate. Wanna see?"

"Yes!" The girl demanded, as several classmates nodded their agreement and the rest of class was spent on the twin's showcasing their abilities.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Gin, Khate, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	7. Chapter 6

Bound by Fire

Chapter 6

A small content sigh filled the air as Aleka cuddled up against his brother's side and smiled softly. After a long day at both the normal school and cram school the two of them had hidden themselves in their shared bedroom, which had once been Aleka's, and worked on homework. After a good few hours of work and trying to reteach the younger twin everything they learned during school, the two of them had grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen and come up to the roof. It was only their luck that it was still nice outside. No outrageous heat or freezing temperatures, just a nice mildly warm evening and a few soft breezes here and there. And as if it couldn't get any better, Kaden was holding him snuggly against his side and rubbing soothing circles against his back. Every simple touch and caress against his body calmed him, as he closed his eyes for a moment and listened to his older brother's heartbeat. A heartbeat that was for him and for him only.

"Kaden, when are we going to mate?"

The moment those words left the younger's lips, his brother's hand stilled against his back. His heart rate accelerated and his fingers dug into the younger's shirt in worry, before he hesitantly replied.

 _"_ Mother said we couldn't, Aleka."Came his older brother's reply, but Aleka only pouted and opened his eyes to look up at his brother.

"But you read that book Scarlett gave us, didn't you? When we become mates we can speak telepathically, and you can tell where I am no matter what." Aleka pressed, as he sat up and looked at the older pleadingly. "You can even tell when I'm in pain, or I'm scared. Even if I have an asthma attack. You can protect me easier!"

A deathly silence hung in the air. The wind blew softly past them and his brother's bangs lay over his eyes, before the younger leaned forward and brushed the hair out of his face. The younger teen took advantage of the moment as he placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips and let his tail intertwine with the older's. A move that had Kaden instantly kissing him back and reaching out to cup the teen's cheeks, before he was hesitantly pulling away, a concerned look in his gaze.

_"We can't do this, Aleka. If mother catches us-"_

"Mom left for the grocery store with Dad twenty minutes ago." Aleka spoke, as he gave his older brother a small smirk. "You didn't hear them, because you were paying more attention to my ass than to Mom scolding Dad for trying to attack him in the shower this morning."

A small chuckle left his older brother's lips, as he gently rubbed his thumbs against the younger's cheeks and gave him a smirk.

"Then I believe we have a good hour before Mother and Father come home." Kaden softly spoke, as he brushed his lips against the younger's and his tail tightened around the younger twin's.

A startled gasp left the younger as he was suddenly flipped over and his older brother's lips attacked his own. Kaden's body towered over him and his tail rubbed against the younger as the younger let out a small whimper and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. A tongue gently breached his lips and took control of his mouth as his brother's hands gently rested against his shoulders and made their way down his chest. Each and every touch was setting off something deep inside the younger, as he tried to pull his twin closer and failed as Kaden pulled away from his lips. A string of saliva was left connecting them, before his brother leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his neck; a kiss that had a soft breath of relief leaving Aleka as he tilted his head up to give his older brother more room and let out a moan when his brother attacked his neck.

Kaden's lips and teeth hungrily bit and sucked at the skin of his neck before he ground their hips together. A strangled moan left the Aleka's lips the moment their groins met, before he felt a tug on his tank top. His brother's lips left his neck and the article of clothing was pulled off of him before he was suddenly pushed back onto the cold roof and his chest attacked. The moment his back hit the roof a gasp left his lips, his brother not having even touched him yet. The cold roof sent a soft numbing feeling through his heated skin, before he felt his brother's hot mouth latch onto a nipple and a strangled moan left his throat. Kaden's harsh sucks and rough bites against the soft bud only made the younger writhe more beneath him as his fingers dug into the older's chocolate brown hair and roughly pulled on it. Something that brought a moan out of his older brother's throat, as he seemed to reluctantly pulled away from the younger's abused nipple to look at his twin. The older finding Aleka's face a bright deep red and his eyes watering from the pleasure as his tail tightened even further on his brother's own furry appendage, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Which in turn only brought a soft groan from Aleka's throat.

"K-kaden, I feel really hot." The younger whined softly as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and his tail started trembling against his soon-to-be lover's.

"Good." Was the only word to come out of Kaden's mouth, before the younger felt the clasp of his belt being undone.

The leather belt was thrown into the growing pile of clothes, before he felt a tug on his jeans and looked down just in time to watch Kaden pull the zipper down with his teeth and his jeans be pulled down to his knees. His older brother not even paying attention to the fact the younger's jeans were still wrapped around his knees, he pressed his cheek against the bulge in the younger's boxers and a soft whimper left the younger teen. The pressure against his still clothed member was making it twitch under the fabric and a bit of precum could be seen seeping into the fabric before his older brother pressed his mouth against the bulge and gently lapped at the fabric. Nothing but a throaty moan leaving the younger as he writhed under his brother and tried to push his clothed cock closer to his brother's lips. Something that Kaden seemed to catch on to, before he pulled away completely from the younger and a whimper left Aleka's throat.

A noise that didn't go unheard, as Kaden placed a small kiss on his cheek as an apology and sat up to start unbuttoning his shirt. The piece of clothing coming off in seconds, before his older brother's chest was revealed and the younger roughly bit his lip. The action split his lip and a bead of blood rose to the surface before Kaden reached out a hand and carefully pulled the younger's teeth out of his lip with his thumb. His older brother's lips replaced the digit not a second later and that same hot tongue breached his mouth, drawing a low moan left the younger's throat. The sound of his brother's pants being unbuttoned reached his ears. The zipper being undone and his tongue hungrily tugging on the younger's only proved to heighten Aleka's anticipation, before he felt fingers tug on the edge of his boxers and the next moment they were pulled down his hips. A load gasp left his throat as the cool air touched his heated skin and cock, before Kaden slowly pulled away from his lips and tugged the younger's jeans and boxers off his legs.

A small whine left the younger's lips the moment his hot skin touched the cold roof, before he found his brother hovering over him once again and his fingers gliding against the younger's thighs. The touch itself only built on the already existing pleasure, as he let out a soft whimper and tried to move his body to get his brother's fingers close to his swollen member. His attempts failed as Kaden pulled away from him completely to pull off his own jeans and toss them onto the ever-growing pile. His older brother returned to him moments later, as he gently cupped the younger's cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to keep going, Aleka? It'll hurt at the beginning." Kaden softly spoke the moment he pulled away from the younger's lips and gazed down at him.

Aleka felt his chest swell and small tears come to his eyes, before he grabbed his brother by the hair and pulled him so close that their foreheads were touching.

"Of course I want to keep going, Kaden." Aleka spoke, as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair and tugged on a lock of hair here and there. "I want to be mated with you."

Nothing more was said between them, as the younger mumbled a soft enchantment under his lips and a bottled of lube clattered to the floor beside them. A bottle that a demon called Trey gave them as a gag gift before they left the American Branch. Kaden gave the younger a soft smile and chuckled as he picked up the bottle. He unscrewed the cap and squirted a bit of it onto his fingers, before he set the bottle back down and pulled the younger's legs onto his shoulders. The new position gave the older a complete view of what he wanted, as he looked down at the younger before he hesitantly pressed a finger against the younger's entrance. The muscles twitched beneath the questing touch and a small shiver ran across his mates flesh before he carefully pressed the digit into the tight opening and instantly felt the muscles clench around his fingers. A soft groan left Aleka's throat as Kaden carefully pushed his finger all the way in and wiggled it around against the tight muscles before pulling it out. Nothing but a whine at the loss left the younger's throat before the older pressed two fingers against his brother's entrance and carefully pushed them in.

Almost instantly the younger let out a soft whimper and tried to move away from the fingers being slowly pushed inside of him. Kaden could tell the younger was in a little pain, so he gently grabbed the thigh next to his cheek and drew small circles against the soft skin. Each little circle seemed to calm his twin as he gently pressed his cheek against the soft skin and felt the muscles around his fingers relax. He took advantage of Aleka's relaxed state and carefully pulled his fingers out a little and gently pushed them all the way in. A long soft breath left Aleka's lips as Kaden slowly started to scissor his fingers against the muscles and a string of hot, heavy moans left his brother. His face scrunched up occasionally as the older placed soft kisses against the younger's thigh and slowly worked the tight muscles around his fingers. As those muscles finally relaxed and let the older stretch and push them apart, he carefully pulled them out and squirted a little more lube onto his fingers before he lined three fingers against his twin's entrance.

His twin instantly stiffened under him and let out a soft whimper as Kaden placed a kiss on the older's thigh. His fingers moved softly against his knee, pressing against the skin, as he gave the younger a soft reassuring look. The older grew more confident the moment Aleka seemed to be lost in his gaze, as he pressed his fingers into the relaxed entrance and instantly felt those very muscles tense. A small cry of pain left the teen's lips as he let out a whimper and tried to pull away. His fingers gripped the concrete roof tightly and he closed his eyes as his legs clenched up and tried to pull themselves off the older's shoulders; something Kaden wouldn't allow, as he grabbed onto the leg on his right side and pressed his lips against the quivering appendage. A soft hushing sound left his lips.

"It's alright, Aleka. It won't last long." Kaden softly spoke, as his younger twin gave him a whimper in response and the older carefully stretched his fingers a little and tried to find the little bundle of nerves the younger needed right now.

"K-kaden, it hurts." Came Aleka's shaky reply, as he tried to pull his leg out of the older's grip and pull his legs together. "L-let go."

"I've almost found it. Give me a second."

And before the younger could reply his fingers brushed against the right spot and a moan left the younger's lips. His muscles slowly relaxed around the older's fingers and his legs fell limp against Kaden's shoulders, as Kaden gave his brother a soft smile and carefully worked the now lax muscles. It was only moments before the older completely pulled his fingers out of the younger and placed a small kiss on his thigh, before he looked down at his little brother and those bright blue eyes gazed up at him.

"You want to continue, Aleka?" Kaden hesitantly asked, as he saw the younger chew on his lip and his gaze fell to the elastic on the older's boxers in his view. The older staying quiet as he awaited the younger's decision, before those bright blue eyes met his and a small nod was given.

"Be gentle." Was the only reply he received, as Kaden nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube.

The older teen uncapped the bottle once more and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm, before he tossed the bottle aside and pulled his boxers off with his free hand. The black material fell into the pile of clothes as the older twin coated his member and carefully grabbed both of his brother's legs to lower them off his shoulders. A nervous look in the younger's eyes as his eyes fell to his brother's groin and he paled a little. Something the brunette didn't blame him for.

"It'll be alright, Aleka." Kaden carefully spoke, as the younger's eyes moved up to meet his and the older gently took his brother's hand and gave it a little tug. "Come sit on my lap. I'll go slow."

It was with a bit of hesitation the younger slowly sat up and climbed into his older brother's lap. The teen let out a small squeak when his brother's cock brushed against his ass, before Kaden gently placed his hands on the younger's hips and held him above his lap. It more than obvious to the younger that his brother was going to mate with him like this, as the teen nervously chewed on his bottom lip and tried to push everything else out of his head. I mean, he had heard that having sex with another male was painful and considering they were both less than half-demon it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but what he was afraid of most was that they would mate and Kaden would get bored of him. He was worried that he'd fail at the mating and his brother would hate him; that he'd push him away and leave him for another demon to pick up whatever was left of him. Aleka had heard the stories from a few demons within the American Branch. Some of them had been abandoned by their mates, left behind because they weren't good enough, and they were suffering because of it; because they weren't good enough.

Of course it was during the teen's mental chaos, that his older brother had carefully lined up his leaking member with the younger's puckered hole and slowly lowered the teen down onto his cock. The initial breach made the teen gasp out and come crashing back to reality, before the pain slowly kicked in and he let out a soft whimper. One that his older brother heard as he stopped to let the younger adjust and gently rubbed his hip. The touch itself was helping the younger to relax, before the teen took over and slowly pushed himself right down to the hilt. A soft groan left the teen once he was completely full, as his brother placed a small kiss on the younger's forehead and gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry about that, you were lost in your thoughts again." Kaden softly spoke, as he held the younger close and gently rubbed the teen's back; the action making the teen cuddle into the crook of his neck, as his tail swayed back and forth behind him with the soothing gesture. "I don't want your head to get full of bad thoughts."

A gentle smile stretched across the teen's face, before he leaned forward to place a small kiss on his older brother's lips and pulled his hips up. The gesture making a soft moan leave the younger's lips, as he felt his brother's cock rub against his insides, before he suddenly snapped his hips down. A breathless groan leaving the teen and his whole body trembling from the sensation, while Kaden let out a soft groan and gently rubbed his twin's hips. The soft gentle caress only heightening the younger's pleasure even further, before he started out a slow pace between them and gradually picked up in speed. Intense heat quickly building between the two of them and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the cold night air. Gasps and moans leaving the both of them, as the pleasure started taking over the younger. It taking a few thrusts, before the younger suddenly thrust his hips down and hit his prostate dead center. A suddenly cry of pleasure filling the air, as the younger came all over their chests. His muscles clenching around the older's cock and his teeth suddenly sinking in his brothers neck, before Kaden's teeth suddenly latched onto his neck and spilled his seed into him. A soft groan leaving the younger and his teeth unlatching from his brother's neck. Kaden slowly unlatching his teeth from the younger's neck and carefully pulling out of him, before Aleka let out a soft purr and leaned against his brother. The younger curling up against the older's chest and his tail lightly thumping against the ground, as Kaden gently smiled down at him and ran his fingers through the younger's slightly damp hair.

"Sleep Aleka."

And within moments the younger twin did. His dreams easily swallowing whole, as Kaden cradled his mate in his arms and smiled up at the star filled sky.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Kinzou-nii, what are you doing?" Renzou asked, as he watched his brother pull their coffee table from the sitting room into the male's bedroom and set it in the middle of the room.

"Nothing important, Renzou. Just keep working on your painting." His eldest brother spoke as he walked out of the room and the younger frowned slightly.

The male hesitantly turned back to another one of his landscapes, as he pulled a picture off the wall and dabbed a bit of blue paint. A plop reached his ears, and he turned to his brother setting two cushions on either side of the table and quickly leaving the room. His eldest brother's behavior was irritating him slightly, as he turned back to his painting and carefully painted in the sky. His strokes slow and careful as he avoided getting paint on the grass he had already painted and leaned away from it. The teen looked over his work before getting a little white on his paint brush and started painting in thin wispy clouds. His brother coming back in and a ton of things were being set down on the table before the teen frowned and turned to see a two teacups sitting on the table, with a tablecloth underneath it. A steaming pot of tea sat in the center, as his brother set down some bread and butter before their eyes met.

"Kinzou-nii, what the hell are you doing?" Shima demanded, as he washed out his paintbrush and deemed his painting finished.

"Just getting things set up, Renzou." His eldest brother spoke, as he headed for the door. "We're only missing one thing."

And before the male could ask what the hell they were missing in this awkward situation, his brother walked into the hall and disappeared. The male frowned even more as he let out a soft sigh and grabbed his signature stamp. The half-demon painted a bit of pink paint on it, before he stamped the corner of the painting with it and washed off the stamp. The pink-haired male decided it'd be best to clean up what he could, so he started putting his paint tubes away when the door opened again. Something that had Shima closing his drawer of supplies and looking over at his bedroom door, before he felt his heart stop. Standing in the doorway with his eldest brother was none other than his mate.

"K-Kinzou-nii." Shima spoke warningly, as he sent a small glare toward the eldest Shima brother.

"Just relax, Renzou. I thought it'd be nice if the two of you sat down and talked over a bit of tea." The black-haired male spoke, as he set a hand on his mate's shoulder and pushed him into the room.

The younger male stumbled a bit, before he caught his footing and their eyes met. The older caught his breath, before he forced his gaze to his lap and chewed his bottom lip. A move his eldest brother saw, as he grabbed the door to his bedroom and looked at the two of them.

"Well, if you guys need anything I'll be just down the hall. Holler if you need me."

And before Shima could even speak his brother had closed the door and was gone. A heavy silence filled the room as the older rubbed his paint smudged hands together and grabbed a rag to wipe off what he could. Some of the paint came off with ease, as his mate hesitantly looked around the room once more and noticed the rows of paintings huddled into the corner of the room. Each of them portrayed a landscape in Kyoto, as the younger looked around at the pictures like he had done the last time he had been here and moved a few aside to reveal the pictures behind them. Pictures the older hadn't looked at for years.

"I-I see you have quite a hobby going here." Yukio spoke, as he carefully pulled a photo of them off the wall and gazed down at it. "Never thought you'd get into painting. You were always a great photographer though."

"It was Kinzou-nii's idea." Shima spoke, as he started cleaning up his paintbrushes and putting them away. "I had so much time on my hands and I took so many pictures that he thought it'd be a good idea. He hired me an instructor and I picked up on it really quickly. I've had a few commissions here and there, but it gets me money and pays for my film and paint."

"Well they're beautiful, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he looked at one of the paintings huddled in the corner and noticed the painting the male had just finished. "Did you just do that one?"

"It's a commission for a couple on the other side of town." The pink-haired male spoke, as he closed his drawer full of paintbrushes and closed his jars of water to keep them from spilling. "They had their wedding there and they wanted me to paint a landscape of it. The trek over was a big pain, but I got the pictures and I finished it."

By now his mate had moved closer, standing on the other side of the desk and gazing at the painting. His mate's close distance to him put him in an uncomfortable position, as he wiped his hands once more and the brunette noticed his sketchbooks.

"You still draw?" Yukio spoke in surprise, as he went to grab one and the older pulled them off the table. "Renzou-"

"Yes, I still draw." The older spoke, as he pulled open a drawer and shoved them inside with the rest. "I'm not any better than before, so there's no point at looking at them."

A heavy silence followed soon after, as the teen finished cleaning up and his mate watched him with a hint of worry. A look that had the male on edge, as he took off his painting apron and was relieved when his shirt underneath was clean. The older hung up his apron and rag, before he pushed his chair in and grabbed a wipe to clean his hands.

"D-do you want to sit down and have some tea Kinzou-nii made?" The older hesitantly asked as he finished cleaning his hands and tossed the paint covered wipe into the trash.

"Sure." Came his mate's reply, before they both walked over to the table and awkwardly sat across from one another.

A heavy silence fell over them as the older poured the tea for both of them and grabbed a piece of bread to nibble on. His nerves were practically shot as he avoided looking at his young mate and decided his lap needed more attention. The tension only grew as Yukio sipped at his tea and hesitantly put the cup down.

"So, what else do you do besides painting and taking photos?" Yukio asked, as Shima nervously chewed on his lip.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" A small nod came from the older. "You don't read or take walks or anything?"

"No. I leave the house and take photos, then I come back and paint them." Shima spoke, as he nibbled down the rest of his bread and rubbed his palms together in nervousness. "All of our old teammates are too busy with missions to come over and hang out and I wouldn't be much fun anyways. How about you?"

"Just missions." Came the reply, as the older looked up at the younger and stared.

"How many?"

"Two, maybe three if I can get way with it a day." Yukio spoke, as the older felt his chest contract. "It keeps me busy and- and it keeps my thoughts off you."

A heavy silence filled the air, as the pink-haired male fisted his pant material between his fingers and chewed on his bottom lip. Missions. His mate had been going on mission after mission to keep his mind off the older. Something he didn't seem so surprised about. After all, he was the one that walked out on his mate. He was the one that left him without anything. He was the one that had hurt him and he was the one that couldn't even look him in the eye. If anything the older knew it was his fault they were like this, both broken and lost without the other, but the pink-haired incubus knew he couldn't just walk back into that house with his mate like nothing had happened. He had lost their first child. Their little baby boy and it was his fault the little offspring died. He had been too weak, got sick too easily, and even now the older knew he wasn't ready to step back into the life he left behind and return to his role as the cute little submissive who wanted a child more than anything. He wasn't ready for that, he never would be.

"Renzou." Yukio softly spoke, breaking the older out of his thoughts and gaining the most of his attention. "I…I know you're not ready to come back home and I know you don't want to think about anything that has to do with us being mates, but I want you to know I'm here if you need me. I know it hasn't been practically easy for you since you left, and it hasn't been for me either, but I want you to know you can at least count on me if you need anything. Above all I'm your mate, and no matter what I will love you."

A heavy moment of silence filled the air and Shima chewed on his lower lip. His inner emotions welling up to the surface, and his demonic half sending out a wave of energy in worry, as the male stared down at the cup of tea sitting in front of him. The older male not even noticing he had gotten up, nor that his legs had moved, before he was suddenly beside his mate and wrapping his arms around him. It taking a few moments after for the shock to wear off, before Yukio suddenly wrapped his arms around him and held him close. The younger burying his nose into the younger's hair and digging his fingers into the sweatshirt his mate was wearing, before the older slowly pulled away. His mate letting go of him giving him a small smile, before me managed to gently take one of the older's hands and place a small kiss on the skin. A small, barely noticeable blush, appearing on the older's face as he took his hand back and took a step back. The male letting out a deep breath to calm himself, before he looked to the sliding door on the other side of the room and back to his mate.

"D-Do you want to sit out on the porch with me?" Shima spoke, as he tugged on his shirtsleeve and played with a loose thread.

A small nod was all that was given, as his mate stood up and followed the older to the door. The half-incubus pulling open the door and breathing in the nice night air, as Yukio sat down against the doorframes and Shima sat beside him. Nothing but silence between them, as crickets softly chirped and the stars shone brightly above. A small smile appearing on the older's face, as he leaned to the side and laid his head on his mate's shoulder. A soft look appearing on the male's features, as he carefully and gently wrapped an arm around the older's waist and smiled down at him. Neither of them aware of the eldest Shima brother's presence in the younger Shima's doorway, as the two of the fell asleep in each other's arms. A small smile appearing on Juzo's face, as he pulled the camera out of his pocket and took a quick picture; before leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke the half-incubus the next morning, as he let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes. His room softly lit from the rising sun outside, as he ran a hand over his face and froze midmotion. A few moments passing, before the male suddenly bolted upright and looked around the room. The place completely empty, except for the endless paintings and photos, as the male felt his heart drop a little and let out a sigh.

"That's a big sigh for someone who got to see his mate last night." Juzo spoke, as the younger turned to see his brother standing in the doorway holding a tray of food and something in his hand. "I made you breakfast. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Came the younger's reply, as his older brother walked over and placed the tray on the teen's lap.

His eyes following what looked like apiece of paper in his brother's hand, before Juzo gave him a soft smile and handed it to him.

"I came into check on the two of you and you were both asleep. I thought you'd want a picture."

A small note of curiosity struck the male, as he reached out and gently took the paper from his brother. The moment it touched his fingertips the moment he realized it was a photograph, as he turned it over to look at it and felt his chest tighten. In the picture was himself and his mate. Yukio tucked into the side of the doorway and the older leaning against his shoulder with his mate's arm around him, their tails intertwined in their sleep.

"Th-thank you." Shima softly spoke, as Juzo gave him a nod and silently left the room.

The sound of his door closing putting the male at ease, as he held the photo close to his chest and closed his eyes. A soft long breath leaving him, before he opened his eyes and noticed a note sitting on his bedside table. The male grabbing it off the table and instantly noticed his mate's handwriting scrawled across the page.

_Shima,_

_If you're wondering why I'm not there, it is because I left early. I didn't want to scare you unintentionally and found it better to let you sleep and go back home. I know last night came a bit of a shock to you and I came unannounced for a second time, but I did enjoy my time with you. I hope you did as well and hope you have a good day. I'll probably be back in a few days after I finish the missions the Vatican has set up for me. Until then I hope you're safe._

_You're Mate,_

_Yukio_

A moment of silence filled the room, as the male reread the letter once more and felt a familiar feeling bubble up in his chest. A smile making it's way onto the teen's face, as he held the photo and letter close before closing his eyes.

"I'll see you in a few days. Be safe."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Gin, Khate, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	8. Chapter 7

Bound by Fire

Chapter 7

"You did a lot better today." Gin spoke from the other side of the locker room, as the teen quickly changed out of his gym clothes and into his school uniform.

"Well it's thanks to Kaden that the teacher went easier on me." Aleka spoke, while he stepped out from behind a row of lockers and shrugged his backpack on. His tie was left undone like it always was.

"True. I swear that guy is so afraid to let you do anything in class. He must be afraid you're brother will come back and rat him to the Headmaster." Gin chuckled, as he walked over and easily tied the younger's tie before he noticed the mating mark on the younger. Aleka letting out a small squeak in surprise, before he slapped a hand over the mark and his cheeks turned pink. Through his embarrassment, Aleka was totally unaware of the sad expression on his classmate's face, nor the hurt in his eyes. "Well, look who took a step up in his demonic heritage."

In response, Aleka lightly smacked him and Gin chuckled. The two of them walked out of the small building on the track grounds and joked with one another lightly as they made their way back to the school. Small jokes and a few class tips were exchanged between the two of them as they walked. Gin's roller skates were slung over his shoulder like usual and his tie was loose around his neck so he could keep the first two buttons of his shirt undone. His black slacks had long since been replaced with skinny jeans since they met, as Aleka made a small joke about something completely irrelevant and the two of them laughed. Neither of the teens noticed the figures approaching them until Gin stopped walking and Aleka looked back at him in confusion. His eyebrow rose in question, before he turned forward again and saw the figures walking toward them.

Four of them wore black cloaks like his father did on occasion, and another wore all white. A huge sword hung from his hip, as the younger backed up till he was beside his classmate. Gin glared holes into the men coming toward them until they got within eight feet of them and the younger could make out their appearances. The men in the black cloaks wore the exorcist uniform and pins, while the man in white wore what looked like a terribly designed angel winged cape and an exorcist pin. His hair was bright blonde and a frown adorned his face as he glared at the young teen.

"Do you need something?" Gin asked, a low growl making its way into his words. The man with the blond hair glared at the older before his eyes settled on the younger.

"We're taking Okumura into custody." The man spoke, before Gin suddenly stepped in front of the younger.

Several guns were drawn and aimed at his classmate, and Aleka felt his heart stop and grabbed onto Gin's shirtsleeve.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, Okumura." The man spoke as he gripped the hilt of his sword and the younger felt his heart speed up even more. "Come with us and no one will get hurt."

"Like hell I'm letting you take him." Gin growled as he glared at the man and pulled his rollerblades off his shoulder. "You'll have to get through me to get to him."

A small smirk appeared on the man's face at his classmate's words, as Gin slipped on his rollerblades and stood back up. He made sure to stand right in front of Aleka, as he pulled out a summoning paper and the other exorcists stayed silent. The four lackeys waiting for the blonde male's orders, as he let go of his sword and his smirked widened a little.

"He's yours."

In an instant the four men went for his classmate. A huge cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere, as the younger was pushed back out of the battle and fell back on his bottom. The smoke disappeared in a rush of air as an air spirit gently brushed past the young teen and rushed back over to Gin's side. The stressed pressure from his classmate made it obvious this was the first time he had ever summoned anything. The gentle air spirit glided over to his side, as it gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he whispered something under his breath. A nod being received from the tender soul as she suddenly disappeared and Gin let out a deep breath. The exorcists watched him with trained eyes, as Gin suddenly moved. The teen took his first step with his rollerblades, before he was suddenly gliding right past all four men and heading straight for the blonde. Aleka was just able to make out the air spirit helping his classmate glide through the grass, without getting it caught in the wheels, as he got within a few feet of the man and balled up his fist. The attack never connected, however, as the man suddenly swung at him with the blunt side of his sword and hit Gin right on the side of the face. The force sending him flying a good few yards, before the air spirit managed to soften his landing and his classmate slowly got back up.

A huge bruise was forming on the side of his face, as blood started to roll down his cheek. It was more than obvious the man was holding back as he watched Gin get back up on his feet and take a moment to steady himself. The air spirit ready at his side, before she was suddenly tackled down by a familiar on of the exorcist's summoned. An audible curse leaving his classmate, as he pulled out on of his guns only to have it shot out of his hand. A look of anger flashing through his sky blue eyes as another exorcist came right at him. Gin was ready for his attack as he blocked the first few punches and gained some distance between them. His classmate was having a little trouble moving in the grass with his roller blades, before the blonde started heading for the older teen with his blade at the ready.

Fear instantly gripped the younger as he did the only thing he could. The small teen took off toward his classmate as fast as he could, dodging a tranquilizer bullet with ease and the familiar before he jumped right over the man and landed right in front of his classmate. His flames having activated at some point in his rage, he glared daggers at the man and the blonde smirked.

"You're the same as ever, Okumura." The blonde spoke, as he flipped the blade over in his hand so the sharp edge was at the ready.

"Al-"

"I won't let you hurt him anymore." Aleka spoke, as his flames flared out to give the man a good warning.

"We'll see about that." The man smirked.

A sudden gasp in pain came from behind him, as the teen turned to see the fourth exorcist he had lost track of grab Gin and hold a gun to his head. Fear rushed through the Aleka's body, as a click came from behind him and the younger turned just in time to see the gun be held to his own head. A low growl left the teen as the blonde slid his sword back in the sheath at his hip and casually waked toward him.

"Now then. What will you do now, Okumura?" The man asked, as he stopped just beside the exorcist holding the gun to the younger's head. "Are you going to come along peacefully, or will we have to persuade you?"

And as if on cue one of the exorcists punched Gin harshly in the stomach. A gut wrenching cough left the older as the smell of blood filled the air and the teen turned his head to see blood rolling down his classmate's chin. Pain scrunched up his features as he forced a smile on his face to hide the pain. Aleka couldn't handle seeing such discomfort in the teen's eyes, as the exorcist balled up his fist once more and his knuckles cracked right into the teen's cheek. The sound was enough to make something snap in the younger as he turned his head to the blonde and fought back, tears in his eyes as his flames dulled in intensity.

"Stop." The teen spoke, before he heard another sickening crack and the teen let out a growl. "Stop! It's me you want right?!"

A sickening smirk appeared on the male's face, as he gestured to the man holding the gun to Gin's head. The male let go of his classmate and hid the gun away in his coat, as the older teen lost his balance and fell face first into the grass. The urge to run over to his classmate was a strong one, as he looked at the blonde for a moment and barely made out the nod he was given. The teen did not waste a moment as he rushed over to his classmate and carefully turned him over. His sky blue eyes unfocused and heavy, ragged breaths left him as the younger focused his flames to his fingertips and placed them on the older's stomach. Aleka was careful to make sure no one could tell he was healing his classmate, before Gin's eyes fell on him and the younger pulled his hands back when he heard the exorcist's footsteps behind him.

"Ale-"

"I'll be fine, Gin." Aleka shakily spoke, as he forced a small smile on his face. "When you can get up, find Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do."

And before the younger could say anymore, one of the exorcists roughly grabbed him by the back of his uniform and forced him to his feet. The clink of metal reaching his ears as a heavy collar was snapped around his neck. His demonic pressure disappeared in an, along with his energy, as a small curse left his lips and a pair of handcuffs were snapped around his wrists. Pain and worry were in his classmate's eyes as he tried his best to sit up but found his body wouldn't move and his consciousness was starting to fail on him. A small strained smile appearing on the younger's face, before two of the exorcists grabbed an arm each and started to lead the younger away. To where the teen didn't know, but he knew it wasn't good. Whenever exorcists were involved it was never good.

"Let's get moving! We don't have all day!"

* * *

It had been right in the middle of math class that he felt it. A sudden rush of fear and distress rushed through his entire body, shaking him right to the core, as he let out a soft growl and tried to ignore the odd looks he got from classmates. In that very instant he could feel it. Aleka was in trouble, scared, and he needed him. Of course, as luck would have it, he was stuck in his math class and they had a quiz at the end of the period, not like it really mattered at the moment. The more he sat in his seat in the back of the classroom the more he had the urge to walk right out of the classroom and rush to his brother's side. Hell, he'd rather jump right out of the fucking window and deal with the three-story fall, then sit in an overcrowded classroom and try to listen to their current lecture. Aleka was his mate, his brother, his twin, and there was no way in hell he was sitting in this classroom for another hour just to listen to the teacher blabber on about some war he didn't care about.

"Mr. Okumura, is everything alright?" The teacher's voice asked, as the teen snapped out of his thoughts and realized the pencil in his hand had snapped into three pieces and the edge of the desk had cracked under his grip.

A moment of silence fell over the classroom, as the brunette slowly let go of the pencil in his hand and let it fall to the desk. Several drops of blood following after, as they stained the notebook sitting on the desk and one of the girls sitting next to him paled a little.

"I cut open my hand. I'll go to the nurse's office." The teen spoke, as he grabbed his backpack and shoved his things into it.

Kaden was careful not to get blood on anything as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the front of the class. The teen taking the pass the teacher offered him, before he left the classroom and headed down the hall. The brunette made the first turn he could and headed for the nearest exit, all while tapping back into the link between him and Aleka. Those same emotions felt overwhelming as the fear and distress washed over him once more. The teen only made it to the exit of the school before his twin's emotions suddenly dropped off the face of the earth and the teen found himself halting in his footsteps. Worry overtook him as he tried to re-tap into Aleka's emotions and found nothing. Pure silence filled the air around him and his fingers tightened around the door handle in worry, before the last bell for the school day rang.

Mindless chatter slowly filled the halls and reached the older before he forced himself to step out of the school and let out a heavy breath. His anger was slowly ebbing away and his demonic pressure slowly decreasing as he headed for home. The teen hoped above anything that Aleka had just gone home, as he found himself jogging within moments. His long legs took him across campus within moments and back home. He forced the door open and tried to tap into his mating link with his twin. Silence once again surrounded him, as he roughly bit his lip and didn't notice his mother walk out of the dinning room till his voice suddenly broke into his thoughts.

"Kaden, honey, is everything alright?" Rin's asked, as the teen came crashing back to reality and looked at his mother.

"I-I…"

A moment of silence fell over them as one of the doors opened in the hallway and his father walked out of it. A frown marred his face and soot covered his uniform, as he turned his head and noticed the teen and his mother standing by the entryway.

"Is everything alright?" Suguro spoke, as he closed the door and brushed a little soot off himself. His father walked over till he was standing by his mother.

"I-I can't find Aleka." Kaden managed to speak through the lump in his throat.

"Is that all?" His mother asked, as he let out a sigh and gave him a warm smile. "Kaden, you know Aleka just as well as I do. He's probably just a little lost and he'll meet you at Cram School. You know your brother doesn't have any sense of direction."

"One trait he did not get from me." His father muttered, as Rin frowned and elbowed the man next to him. The older male smirked when Suguro let out a pained cough and glared lightly at the half-demon. That is, until there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rin spoke, as he lightly shoved the teen's father and walked to the door. The male pulled the door open without a second thought, before he let out a gasp and managed to catch what looked like a badly beaten Gin from falling to the floor. His eyes scanned the teen's body before he quickly turned to his blank and a serious look appeared on his face. "Bon call Yukio. He's going to need medical attention."

A nod left his father as he quickly pulled out his cell phone and stepped away to making the call. His mother spoke calmly to the teen he was trying to keep standing, as Gin's eyes met Kaden's and a barely audible mumble filled the air.

"H-he's gone. Th-they took him." Was all that came out of the older teen's mouth, before Kaden felt his world come to a crashing halt.

"Wh-who took him?" Kaden shakily asked, as his mother gave both boys a confused look and Gin harshly coughed. His legs shook terribly as Rin helped the poor boy lean against him and use him as support. "Where'd they take him?"

"I-I don't k-know." Gin spoke, as he shook his head and groaned when his vision spun. "Th-they came out of nowhere; walked right up to us like it was a natural occurrence. One man said that he had to take him into custody. I don't know what for but he seemed determined to take him under any circumstances. I couldn't stop them. I tried everything I could without hurting them, but I couldn't."

"Hold on, what are you two talking about?" Rin demanded, as he frowned at the two of them and his father ended his call. Gin the one to speak, as a door in the hallway opened and a brunette male he had never seen before and a slightly older male with pink hair walked into the hallway.

"I-It's the Vatican. Th-They took Aleka."

* * *

"They did what?!" Rin growled out, as Bon's eyes widened and the half-demon let his twin walk over and help the injured teen stand before the older could hurt him in his rage. "Who took him?! What did he look like?!"

"Rin, I don't think this is-" Bon started, before the half-demon let out a low growl and smashed his fist into the nearest wall. The drywall cracked instantly under the force, as pieces crumbled to the floor and a fire lit in the older male's eyes. His gaze fell on his blank.

"I don't care what's a good or bad idea anymore, Bon! The Vatican has taken Aleka! I can't forgive them for that!" Rin yelled, his voice closer to coming out as a scream. "I can forgive them for every other time they've fucked up, but they've crossed the line. No one touches my sons and gets away with it!"

"Y-You're Aleka's mother?" The teenage boy asked shakily, as the male turned and gave the teen an angry nod. "Y-You have to save him. Th-the man with the sword said he'd hurt the people close to him if he didn't go with them. He almost killed me and Aleka wouldn't fight back. Who knows what they'll do with him."

A moment of silence filled the air, as the half-demon turned to his blank and a nod was exchanged between them. Even after all those years apart they could still tell what the other was thinking. Sure they hadn't been on perfect terms before he left for Gehenna, but he had long since then become reacquainted with his blank; in more ways than one.

"It's Angel. The ungrateful, god obsessed, prick." Rin ground out, as he looked at the beaten teen and noticed his twin's worried gaze. "Did you see where they went? What direction they headed?"

"N-no. I lost consciousness soon after." The teen spoke, leaving Rin to growl and rub his temples.

The male pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial while his younger brother helped the poor boy to an open room with his mate following behind him. Kaden followed after them hesitantly to assistant the man he didn't know was his uncle, as Bon came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around the older's waist. The exorcist rubbing soothing circles over the older's stomach, just like he used to do when the half-demon was pregnant, as he leaned back against his blanks chest and the woman on the other end of the line picked up.

"What do you need, Rin? Is everything alright?" Scarlett's voice drifted into the half-demon's ear and echoed in the empty air.

"The Vatican has taken Aleka."

"Shit, damn bastards can't keep their noses out of other demon's business. Tell me when and where and I'll get Mephisto and Shura's help."

"And I'll call our old classmates up for help, as well." Bon spoke against his neck, as he gently kissed the half-demon's neck.

"Good, I'll get the massage sent out." Scarlett spoke, before a pause fell over them and the half-demon swallowed the lump in his throat. "E-Everything will be alright, Rin. We'll get him back, I promise. You don't have to cry."

"I-I'm not crying."

A small sigh left the phone before the call ended and the male's cell phone hit the floor. The half-demon was enveloped into his blank's arms and harsh sobs left the older as he buried his face into Bon's chest and screamed into his shirt. His whole body shook and tears fell freely from his eyes as Bon held him tightly against him and whispered soft words of reassurance. His blank's voice filled the air around him, blanketing him with warmth and assurance, as a small kiss was placed on his forehead and his blank's soothing voice reached his ears with the only words that could bring him back to the living world and tether him to the one man he'd give his life for.

"We'll get him back, Rin. I promise."

Neither of them was aware of their son standing in the hallway, or the tears running down his face, as he quickly turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. He'd find Aleka, even if it killed him.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	9. Chapter 8

Bound by Fire

Chapter 8

A soft groan filled the air as the teen slowly forced his heavy eyes open, nothing but pure darkness reaching his gaze. The young teen's eyes slowly adjusted and brought the space around him into view before fear took over. Hard, cold brick surrounded him on three sides, thick metal bars covering the fourth, as the teen panicked and hurriedly sat up. A move he regretted instantly the moment his head spun. The boy swayed slightly, his arm reaching out to catch himself before a rattle reached his ears and his hand fell on thick metal. His heart rate picked up as he glanced down and his eyes grew wide at the thick heavy chain under his hand. The restraint reached four feet in length and was embedded into the concrete wall till it reached just below the boy. His fingers glided along each and every link, before his finger came to a halt at the end of it and harshly swallowed as he tugged on the thick metal collar around his neck. The very chains attached to the same thick binds on his wrists. The collar glowed faintly at his tug, before the boy hesitantly let go of it and found himself looking around once more.

For one, the teen had no idea where he was. Last thing he remembered was the exorcists confronting him and Gin and demanding that the younger come with him. Gin tried to fight them off, but he was hurt badly and- oh god he hoped Gin was alright. He tried his best to heal what he could before he was dragged off, but who knew what other damage had been done to his classmate. All he had been able to heal were the bruises that had been forming on the older teen's stomach, but who knew how much damage the man with the sword had done to him when he hit him. Gin could have a concussion for all he knew and could've died soon after he lost consciousness. How could he live with himself if Gin died and the younger could've stopped it? He knew he should've given up when they demanded him to come with them the first time. Maybe he could've prevented Gin's pain.

It was then that a loud clang filled the air. The teen turned his head to the wall of bars, as a large metal door opened and the man with the sword walked in with another exorcist behind him. A pleased look showed on the blonde's face as he walked toward the bars and stopped a good few feet away. The man looked him over in what looked like disgust before he started to speak.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap, Okumura." The man spoke, as the teen glared at the man. "Seems like tranquilizer darts still work on you."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Aleka demanded, the man's eyes narrowing.

"I'll be the one asking the questions around here, Okumura." The man growled out. The younger shrank back a bit when the man's hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "Now, where have you been this entire time?"

"G-Gehenna." The teen shakily spoke.

"Why were you absent from school three months before you left?"

Silence filled the room, as Aleka gave the man a weird look and raised one eyebrow.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been absent from school at all since I started."

"You're a terrible liar, Okumura." The man ground out, as the younger roughly bit his lip at the angry look in the man's eyes. "Where were you three months before you left?"

"I never left."

"You just told me you went to Gehenna! How the hell did you not leave?!" The man yelled, as his fist slammed against the bars and the sound bellowed through the small space.

A small whimper left the younger as he stared at the man in fear and tried to stay calm. After all, he had no idea what was going on or what this man was getting at. He never left for Gehenna, he just got back; and of course the man could see the fear in his gaze. Fear that made him smirk a little, before he took a step away from the cell and his eyes shifted to the other exorcist in the room.

"You were seen with Ryuji Suguro about a week ago. What were you doing with him?" The man spoke, as his eyes fell on the younger again.

"Who's Ryuji?" The teen asked in confusion.

A growl left the man, and he turned to the exorcist standing by the door. The other man met the blonde's gaze, as he moved away from the door and pulled out a key. The male opened the door to the cell with the key, before he pulled the door open and approached the young teen. Fear crashed over the young demon as he quickly pushed himself back away from the man. The teen only got so far before he was roughly grabbed by the hair and shoved against the cold floor.

"I'm tired of your bullshit, Okumura." The blonde spoke, his gaze boring into the younger. "Why were you with Ryuji Suguro?"

"I-I don't know who Ryuji is." The teen whimpered, before the exorcist holding him against the floor harshly punched him across the face and the teen whimpered as pain blossomed across his cheek.

"Wrong answer, Okumura. Try again."

"P-please, I don't know." The teen shakily spoke, as he tried to push himself away from the exorcist above him. A rush of muttered words left the man above him, before the binds glowed a soft gold and all the energy left the younger. All his strength disappeared in an instant as panic filled the younger and scared eyes fell on the male with the sword.

"Why did you leave before you took the exorcist exam?" The man demanded. "Did you leave to leave to train under Satan? To become the demon you really are?"

"I'm not a demon! I'm human!" Aleka yelled, as rage filled his gaze and he glared at the man. A move he regretted instantly as the exorcist above him pulled him to his knees by the hair and hit him again. A whimper of pain left him as he fell to the floor with the inability to get his limbs to keep him up and the man frowned greatly.

"You of all people should know not to test me, Okumura. Now, I'll ask you again. Why were you with Ryuji Suguro?"

"I-I don't know him."

Again the exorcist balled up his fist and hit him right in the face. His nose broke under the impact, and a yelp of pain left the teen. Pain erupted across his already sore face, as blood rolled down his mouth and chin and started to create a small puddle on the cement floor.

"Why did Ryuji Suguro keep you're disappearance a secret?"

"I-I told you. I don't know-"

The rest of his sentence went unheard as the teen was kicked harshly in the stomach and the younger let out a harsh cough. Tear welled up in is eyes as a dark, enraged look appeared on the man's face and the younger barely heard the whimper that left his lips.

"Since you refuse to supply us with information, I believe it's time we took it to the next level. Don't you agree, Okumura?" The man spoke, as the clang of metal reached the younger's ears and the flash of a blade appeared in the direction the other exorcist was standing. "Let's see how long it takes, before you break."

* * *

"Kaden Ryuji Okumura, quit pacing around the god damn house! You're not the only one worried!" Rin yelled at him from his spot at the dinning room table.

Ever since Gin had come through the front door beaten to shit and back, the five of them had been waiting for the others to arrive. The five of them included his mother, father, Yukio, and his mate. Apparently Yukio was his mother's twin and his uncle, while the pink-haired half incubus sitting beside him was his mate. Or he had been till something happened between them and they spent seven or so years apart. For what the teen didn't know, but that's not what mattered. He could feel it, Aleka's pain. At some point about twenty minutes ago he felt a sudden jolt of fear crash over his body. Fear faint enough to realize it wasn't his, as he found himself in a fit of worry instantly. Aleka was scared. Alone and scared in god knows where all by himself without him. A realization that made the older worry, before he started to feel small waves of pain; pain that only made the male pace back and forth in the dinning room and grip tightly at his arms to keep himself sane. Someone was hurting Aleka, _his_ Aleka. No one should be able to lay a finger on him but him, and yet here he was. Stuck at home with his parents and two people he didn't know until today, while his mate was being hurt by someone where he couldn't get to him.

"Rin, give him a break. Aleka's his twin." Shima, the half incubus, spoke. "He has all the right to worried as much as you do."

"Then go pace around somewhere else, you're putting me on edge." His mother spoke, as he rubbed a hand over his face, slumped in his seat, and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

It was then that a harsh pain blossomed in the teen's hip. A hiss a pain left him, as he placed a hand over the skin that felt like it burned. His reaction was getting several worried and confused glances from the people in the room, as the teen rubbed the matting mark on his neck to try and calm his mate through their link and his mother's chair scrapped against the wooden floor. Footsteps could be heard coming toward him, before the teen's hand was suddenly yanked away from his neck and the older twin turned his gaze just in time to his mother's gaze widen.

"Mother-"

"You mated with your brother!?" The half-demon yelled, as he glared at him and his father's eyes widened from his spot at the table. "What did I tell you when the results came out?!"

"N-not to have sex." Kaden quietly spoke, as a door opened in the hallway and Scarlett came strolling in as if everything was alright in the world.

"And you went and did it anyway!" Rin yelled, as he finally let go of his son's hand and gave him a very disappointed look. "I thought you of all people could have the patience to wait till you two were old enough to mate. You haven't even been educated over this, Kaden!"

"Who needs education when demons have instincts?" Scarlett spoke, as his mother turned to the red-haired demon and growled. "I know, it's my fault I gave you the damn results. But that's not the problem here. Aleka is missing and Kaden's in pain. That only means one thing."

"They're torturing Aleka for information." Yukio spoke, as Rin's eyes widened and worry instantly overtook his features.

"So right now the most responsible choice we have is to get everyone here so we can go over the plan." The girl spoke, as she conjured up some papers and set them on the dinning room table as the sounds of a few doors opening reached the teen's ears. "And it seems like everyone made it on time."

It was then that people started filling in. A tall busty blonde woman wearing a kimono walked in first with a greenman spirit on her shoulder. Her green eyes looked around the room, before they fell on his mother and tears came to her eyes. The blonde rushed over to Rin before she enveloped him in a hug. A woman with deep purple hair walked in the next, as her deep red eyes scanned the room and fell on his mother. An exorcist uniform covered her figure. A bored look on her face as she walked over to the table to sit next to Shima. A short bald male came in the next, his nervous gaze fell to Bon and he walked over to speak to him. The male seeming to have missed his mother with the blonde practically squeezing the life out of him, as Mephisto walked in. His daughter Megan right behind him, followed by his uncle Amaimon and another busty looking woman. The woman wore nothing but what looked like a tight bra, shorts, and her red and blonde tipped hair tied up with a bow, as she sat at the table and the blonde let go of his mother.

"Alright, let's get started." Scarlett spoke, as the blonde girl rushed over to a seat.

A rush of pain hit Kaden before he let out a hiss and slapped a hand over his neck. The pain seared over his entire body, as Scarlett gave him a sigh and smacked him in the forehead. The pain disappeared instantly like it had never existed, and everyone eyed on the two of them before Scarlett grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit in her seat. The woman stood beside him as his mother sat beside his father and the red-haired demon spoke up before anyone could get into catching up with each other.

"Alright, I'm going to say this once so shut it and listen. I ain't repeating this again." In response Megan, who was apparently Mephisto's kid, let out a happy giggle and the woman narrowed her eyes at the little girl. It was obvious the older demon was completely serious, so Amaimon picked up the little girl and excused the two of the two go play outside. "Now then, here's the deal. Eight years and about seven months ago Rin got pregnant with triplets."

Almost instantly everyone at the table turned to stare at his mother, except for the four people who did know.

"During the pregnancy period Rin's mate, Nekoyoma, and his daughter Isabella died." The woman continued. "After the six month period Rin gave birth to twins. Kaden-" at that the woman placed a hand on his shoulder. "And his younger brother Aleka. As you can see we only have one present, which is why you're all here."

"Wait a second, then why was Okumura gone for eight years?" The purple-haired woman demanded, as the female demon left out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"I'm getting there, shut it and be quiet." Instantly the woman sat back in her seat and nodded. "Anyway, when the twins were born their bodies were unstable. They were only a forth demon trying to survive in a human body and they were on the brink of death. So in order to save them, Rin was forced to go to Gehenna where their demon sides could grow stronger and be able to survive under Assiah's pressure. Which is why Rin has come back now; the twins were stronger than they needed to be and they got the required items to come back to Assiah. Aleka and Kaden came back with their mother and started school here. About two weeks later Rin came to me to get the twins tested to find their mates. After an incident with Aleka's asthma and an argument with a P.E. teacher, I announced they were mates and according to about five minutes ago they've already mated."

During the silence the woman grabbed her papers off the table and neatly stacked them, before shuffling through the papers.

"This brings us as close to the present as we can get at the moment. You see the reason you're here is because of this." The next moment the woman placed a photo on the table and Kaden's eyes widened. It was a photo of his mate being dragged away by four exorcists and a man in all white. "Seems that the Vatican found out Rin is back and sent Angel out to grab him. Only thing is the idiot nabbed the wrong person and took Aleka. Apparently the guy mistook Aleka as Rin."

"He took Aleka because he looked like mother?" Kaden demanded, his voice coming out in a growl. "Even if Aleka looks like mom he's younger than him. What kind of idiot could get them mixed up that badly?"

"Only baldy can." Shura giggled, it obvious the woman had downed a little alcohol before she got here.

"Shura this isn't funny." Rin spoke, as he pulled the photo off the table with a shaking hand. "They took Aleka because he looks like me."

"It's not like you can change that, Rin. He's your kid." Kamiki-sensei spoke, as she snatched the photo out of his mother's hand.

"I'm so sorry Rin." The blonde spoke in sympathy, before Scarlett pulled the photo out of Kamiki-sensei's hands and placed it back on the table.

"Anyway, the point, it seems that the Vatican wants Rin. So they sent knucklehead to go get him and he nabbed Aleka thinking he was Rin." Scarlett spoke before anyone else could and shuffled some papers around to find what she was looking for. "And it was with the help of Shura and Mephisto that we were able to get some information on what the Vatican wants with Rin and where Aleka is."

"You mean you know where they're keeping him?" Kaden spoke, as he stood up and the chair scrapped against the wooden floor. "Where is he? How do I get there?!"

"Kaden Ryuji Okumura, sit back down and shut up." His mother scolded, as the teen sent a glare at his mother and the half-demon glared right back. "Better yet go outside and help your Uncle take care of Megan."

"But Aleka-"

"Aleka is in the hands of the Vatican and we're here to find a way to save him. It means nothing if you go barging in there to get yourself killed." Rin interrupted as a look hurt appeared on his son's face and the half-demon fought back the urge to walk over and pull him into a hug. "Now go outside and keep your uncle company. When we're done I'll tell you the plan after you've cooled down."

Silence filled the room, before a scoff left the teen and he angrily left the room. Everyone at the table gazed around at one another, before Scarlett cleared her throat and continued on with her speech.

"Anyway, thanks to the information Mephisto and Shura gave me I found out what the Vatican wants with Rin and where they are keeping Aleka." The demon spoke, as she conjured up a very detailed map of the Vatican and leafed through her stack of papers. "Apparently since Rin's disappearance eight years ago they believed Rin left to Gehenna to become a full demon and stand beside Satan. Even if it's not the case the idiots jumped to the conclusion and they're sticking to it. So they've put Rin up for execution, but in our case Aleka is in Rin's place."

"So they're going to kill Aleka if we don't get there in time." Rin shakily spoke, as the woman gave him a nod and Bon wrapped an arm around him to keep him from breaking down.

"Lucky for us the knuckleheads didn't update their cells and Aleka's in the same cell you were in when your idiotic grandfather took over the Vatican." Scarlett spoke as a spot on the map glowed red. "According to Mephisto, they're keeping Aleka here while they question him before his execution. They want to get as much information as they can get out him, or should I say you, before they kill him. Only thing is the kid doesn't know shit, so he's probably giving them a headache right now."

"So, what's the plan?" A voice spoke, causing everyone to turn their heads toward the door. And sure enough, Gin, the kid that practically dropped dead in the half-demon's arms, was standing in the doorway. Bandages wrapped around his chest and a pad on his cheek, as he gave Yukio a nod of thanks and his eyes fell back on Scarlett. "How are we getting him out of there?"

"Well, for one I can't join you all." Scarlett spoke, as everyone looked at her in surprise and she turned her gaze to the nearest wall. "Mate's orders and I'm not making her worry more than she has to. So I'm sitting this one out, but there's no need to worry. I've come up with a plan to lead you around the Vatican's Headquarters."

Several nods went around the room, before the female demon smiled and gestured Gin over as she started going over the strategy.

* * *

"Looks like someone got a timeout." His uncle teased, as Kaden slammed the front door closed and stood beside him on the front step while Megan ran around trying to catch Behemoth.

"Shut up. You'd be worried sick too if your mate were taken by the Vatican." Kaden growled, as he ran a hand through his hair and Amaimon shrugged only slightly as he got up.

The two of them walked a little ways away from the house, before his uncle threw the first swing. The teen easily dodged the attack and made one of his own, as he hit the male right in the chest and sent him back a few feet. His uncle let out a low growl, as he charged for him and jumped. Megan had long since abandoned chasing Behemoth around, as she sat in the grass and watched the two of them fight. Punches and kicks being thrown between them, so they could both blow off some steam.

I mean, it wasn't like he did this often. Kaden had control over his rage, his anger, but at times like this he had to fight it out of him. Blow off his rage and anger till he was empty and sore all over. Sure it was always him that lost, but at least he had the chance to train with another demon. Ever since he came to Assiah all he had been doing was learn about human things he could care less about and demons that didn't even have the chance to fight them like they usually did in nature. The humans were stupid for chaining and caging them up, all the while expecting them to behave naturally. Who the hell could behave by instinct with a metal collar around their neck or bars around them?

Of course it was then that the teen let his guard down. A punch landed right on his cheek, as the teen mentally cursed and crashed into the ground. Pain exploded across his body from the impact, as Amaimon stopped all together and flopped down onto the ground next to him. His playfully bored look in his eyes, as Kaden cursed himself for letting his guard down and slowly sat up to wipe the blood off his face.

"You're really distracted." His uncle spoke, as Kaden threw him a glare and the male seemed unamused. "Aleka may be hurt, but he'll survive."

"How the hell do you know that?" Kaden demanded, as he let out a low growl and Megan noticed Behemoth trying to gain her attention so she ran after him while letting out a giggle. "They might kill Aleka before I get to him."

"Whether or not he dies here is irrelevant." His uncle spoke, as he touched the mating mark on his neck. "The two of you are bound together. If one of you dies, the other will follow their mate into Gehenna. You're lucky you two mated before he was taken."

"So what if we're bound by a mating mark! It's not like you don't have one too." Kaden scoffed, before silence filled the air and the teen's eyes widened. "Y-you don't have a mate?"

"Brother wouldn't let me have one." Amaimon spoke, as he reached forward and poked the others cheek to see if he broke his jaw. "And it's not like my mate would've accepted me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"My mate is in love with another demon." The male spoke, as he stopped poking the younger's cheek when he realized it wasn't broken. "He fell in love with him before I found him and when I did it was too late. He'd dug himself too deep into the relationship. The male with him has him under his thumb and he's abusive as well. My mate looked like he was on the verge of tears when our eyes met and he refused to even come near me when I tried to speak to him. He's too far gone for me to save him."

"And how do you know that?" Kaden demanded, as the man looked up at him and saw the frown on the teen's face. "The guy is abusing your mate and you're mate is afraid of him. That's why he didn't talk with you. If he did the demon might see you were mates and try to hurt him even more. He was trying to keep the both of you safe."

Silence fell over them as his uncle played with a stray string on his pants and chewed on one of his nails. A few moments passed, before the Earth King's eyes met his and Megan giggled a ways behind them when she caught Behemoth.

"I believe you're right." Amaimon spoke. "He must've been protecting us. Just like you try to protect Aleka from danger, which is why you need to stay calm. Aleka may be in trouble and his life is on the line, but if you rush into his you'll get him killed. It's like sneaking up on a dragon and trying to make a subconscious contract with them. You have to be careful and be aware of your surroundings. You need to calm down and listen to the plan brother and the others created. If you step the wrong way you'll get eaten."

A nod was all that left the teen as he gave his uncle a small smile and the front door opened to reveal Scarlett. The woman gave them a weird look with all the broken earth around them, before she sighed and pointed her thumb back into the house.

"Get in here you two. We've got two hours before we head out."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Gin, Khate and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	10. Chapter 9

Bound by Fire

Chapter 9

When the teen woke up again it was cold and dark once more. A never-ending silence rang in his ears as the teen made a move to sit up and pain rushed through his body. A whimper left his lips and his eyes squeezed shut before he lay perfectly still and waited for the pain to subside. Seconds turned into minutes, before the pain finally dulled down and the teen opened his eyes once more. The once bright blue orbs fell on the thick chain binding him to wall and a flash of red caught his eye. His eyes widened slightly, as he was able to make out a puddle of blood on the floor. His blood.

Fear instantly crashed over him, as tears welled up in his eyes and a soft sob filled the silent air. Each sniffle and shake caused pain to run through his sore and tortured body, as an image of his older twin flashed through his head and his sobs increased in volume. He missed Kaden, more than anything in the world right now and he'd give anything for his brother to be with him right this moment. To have him close, his arms wrapped around him, his face buried into his hair, his hands rubbing his back and his fingers silently telling him everything would be alright. Or his mother, who'd hold him close and softly hum to him even if he was always off key. All the while his father would gently mess up his hair and tell him it'd be alright, that they'd get him out of this. Whatever _this_ was that he got himself into. Even after all this time he had no idea why he was here, or why these exorcists wanted him and he was scared. Why did they keep asking why he left for Gehenna? Why he was gone from school for three months? Or why he had been with this Ryuji person before he supposedly left? And with each question they asked the more he found himself questioning what was really going on. If he was really this person they said he was, or they had mistaken him for someone else. But no matter what it was, it didn't take away the pain. Not every cut, scrape, bruise, or bump on his body; nor the fear and abandonment he felt.

All he wanted was to go back home to Kaden, back to his family and his school life. But from the looks of it, he wasn't going anywhere.

"K-Kaden…"

* * *

"Alright, everyone get you asses over here!" Scarlett yelled over them all as Kaden let out a deep breath and everyone crowded around the red-haired demon. "As we discussed, Mephisto is opening a portal into the Vatican with one of his fancy ass keys. Miwa and Izumo are working from the inside, and Shiemi will stay by the door ready to heal anyone that needs it. I'll be leading the team to Aleka without fighting, Amaimon will be a distraction if need be, and Mephisto is keeping his ass here. Any questions?"

A few shakes of the head ran through the lot of them, before there was a sudden knocking sound and Kaden turned to the doorway in the dinning room. The teen found Khate leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face, and what looked to be intangible wings fluttering behind her.

"And you are-?" Scarlett had started, before Kaden interrupted.

"Khate, she's Aleka's friend." The teen spoke, before he looked at the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone told me through the grape vine that the Vatican took Aleka. I wanna help anyway I can." Khate spoke, as Scarlett looked her over.

"You'll be with Shiemi in case we get back and we're injured. She may be a good doctor, but she can't do everything herself." A nod left the girl, before Scarlett clapped her hands together and got everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone grab your weapons and suit up. We're leaving now!"

It was then that everyone quickly grabbed their weapons. His mother was strapping on his demonic crafted swords, while his father and his uncle grabbed their guns, his Uncle's mate ran through some incantations, Amaimon gave Megan a quick hug good bye, and Gin grabbed his own guns and strapped on his roller blades before everyone was ready to head out. His uncle Mephisto snapped his fingers and the door to the dinning room slid shut, before the man pulled out a key and opened the door for them.

Scarlett was the first one to walk through the door without a second thought, as Gin grabbed Kaden by the shoulder and they quickly followed. The both of them found themselves in a huge empty stone hallway within what they could only guess was the Vatican. His mother, his uncles' mate, his father, and his uncle followed after them, before Scarlett turned to them and Khate slipped through to stand guard at the door.

"Alright, stay close to me. When I say stop you stop. When I say follow you follow. I don't care if Aleka needs us right now and he's hurt. If we get found out we're done for and we might be killed if the Vatican has their way. So don't go running off on your own." A round of nods left the men, before she turned on her heel and started walking.

Kaden and the others quickly followed after her as a small jolt of pain reached the teen and heavy emotions crashed into him. The older twin ground his teeth together to avoid letting out a growl that could give them away, as Gin sent a reassuring look his way and a small smile. Gin's reassurance eased him a bit, before Scarlett told them to stop and she suddenly disappeared into thin air. Both him and Gin stared at the space she had occupied in shock, before she suddenly reappeared out of nowhere and gestured them to follow her. A look of confusion showed on both of the teen's faces, as Rin chuckled behind them and wrapped an arm around both teens' shoulders.

"You should've seen the first time I saw her do that. Scared me shitless." Rin spoke, as Bon rolled his eyes behind them. "Thing is her ability makes it look like she teleported, when she really stopped time long enough to move to a different place."

"So she controls time?" Gin asked, as Rin quirked a brow and chewed on his lip.

"Not fully, but she can stop it for a good amount of time. It isn't as powerful as a Prince of Gehenna, but she could stop time for a whole day if she wanted to."

"Damn, that's cool."

"You should see what she can do with ordinary objects to." Bon spoke, before he was suddenly smacked upside the head and Scarlett was beside him with an irritated look on her face.

"We're on a mission here, guys. Shut the hell up, or I'll send you back."

With that the woman turned on her heel and started off in the right direction. A small moment of silence passed between them, as the lot of them softly chuckled and Kaden felt his heart slowly ease. They would find Aleka, and they would get him back. He was sure of it.

* * *

"What is the situation with Rin Okumura?"

The question rang out through the courtroom like a dead joke, as Angel frowned slightly and didn't miss the look of shame on one of the exorcist's face. A look he'd reprimand the man for later, as he cleared his throat and gathered the attention of everyone in the courtroom.

"At the moment Okumura is in the demonic holding block." Angel spoke out. "He's been uncooperative so far and we've gotten little information from him. He has confessed to being in Gehenna, though."

Murmurs filled the courtroom, as the Gurigori looked taken aback despite the masks over their faces. A small smirk made it's way onto Angel's face, before he started to slowly pace the courtroom.

"Besides that piece of information he has refused to tell the truth and has resulted to lies. According to what he's told us, he was never absent and he never left for Ghenna-"

"That's impossible! If Okumura never left where has he been for eight years."

"Apparently Gehenna." A soft scoff of annoyance left the man behind the mask and Angel stopped in his pacing. "However, we will be taking our interrogation up to the next level. Okumura is still a demon and every demon has its weakness. We will get the answers we need soon enough."

"You had better, Angel. Time is not on our side."

* * *

"I can't take this anymore. When are we going to get there?" Rin growled out.

"I think that question is beyond obvious." Scarlett muttered, as she rolled her eyes and disappeared for a moment. The female demon appearing moments later, before she reached her hand out around the corner and gave a signal to either Izumo or Miwa. "We'll get to Aleka when we physically get there and are with him."

"You know, _I_ for one am hating your straight forwardness." Rin growled, as Bon set a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Well I'm not the one that got pregnant eight and a half years ago." The female demon muttered, before she turned the corner and they rushed past a group of distracted exorcists and down the hall.

A growl was all that left Kaden's mother as they quickly followed after the red-head. The group traveled over a few hallways and down a staircase, before she told them to stop and disappeared into thin air. A growled curse left Rin, then a full growl left his throat before his father turned the older around and kissed him full on the mouth. The action shocked his classmate to Gehenna and back, as they watched the two make out on the staircase, before his father finally broke the kiss and looked his mother in the eyes.

"Better?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as the older nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"Good."

"You two done freaking out now?" Scarlett's voice asked, as the lot of them turned to find the female demon watching them in amusement. "We got this floor to go through before we reach the demonic holding block. You think you guys can hold up long enough not to lose it?"

"I guess." His mother muttered, his cheeks a bright red.

"I can't promise anything." Kaden muttered under his breath.

His statement seemed to be ignored as the woman turned on her heel and quickly led them through the vast never-ending hallways. Gin was the one to set a hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring look, before heading off after the female demon. The rest of the group moved quickly, before Shima stepped up beside him and wrapped his tail around the older twin's. The action caused the teen to turn and look at the half-incubus, as they quickly followed after the group and brought up the end of the bunch.

"You're worried." The pink-haired incubus spoke, as the teen nodded.

"I don't want to lose him." The teen spoke quietly, as Scarlett lead them down another hallway. "He's hurt. I can feel it."

"Everything will come out alright." The male spoke, as he gave him a small smile and his tail released its hold on the older twin's. "You're luckier than your father or Uncle."

A moment of silence passed between them as Scarlett disappeared for a moment to check the area ahead. The female demon reappeared moments later announcing they had to backtrack and take another route, as she walked past them and started off in another direction. The teen caught his uncle and his mate locking gazes with one another for far too long, before his uncle walked on ahead. The incubus's aura plummeted as he gripped the incantation book in his hand and his eyes fell to the floor as he walked after the group.

"Is it true?" Kaden spoke, as the half-incubus turned to him. "What mother said about you leaving uncle all those years ago?"

A moment of silence fell over the two of them as the male looked after the brunette exorcist walking close to his older twin and best friend.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think." The male spoke. "I didn't leave him because I didn't love him. In truth I loved him more than anything in the world."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was worthless." The pink-haired half-demon spoke, a sad look stretching across his face and a chuckle passing his lips. "He gave me the world, tore me away from every doubt I had and every bad choice I ever made, and put me in a place I could be happy forever. But I ruined it. He gave me everything, even my own child and I lost that very life. What am I worth to him if I can't carry his young?"

"He's your mate though." Kaden spoke, as the male turned and looked at him. "He was born to be with you, no matter what has happened, and he loves you. I've seen uncle look at you and all I see is love. He doesn't hate you for losing the offspring. If anything he just wants you back."

A small smile appeared on the half-incubus's face at the teen's words, before his golden eyes met the teen's mocha ones.

"Thank you." Were the only words to leave the male's lips, before their tails touched and he walked ahead to stand beside his mate.

The appearance of his mate shocked his uncle, as the man turned to look at the half-incubus and the older refused the looked the younger in the eyes. Something that would've been seen as bad if it weren't for the fact the half-incubus was holding his mate's hand. A bit of contact that made the brunette smile and hold the older's hand tighter. A small smile appearing on the Kaden's face, before a staircase came into view and Gin dragged him ahead. The teen made it to the front of the group in time to see the heavily etched words carved in the heavy metal doors.

' _Demonic Holding Block'_

In seconds the doors flew open with a simple enchantment cast by the redhead. The woman walked in ahead of them as she took the lead and walked past all the cells. All of them were bare and empty, nothing but dust collecting in them, before she enchanted another door to open. The female demon walked down the stairs without a second thought, the group following after and to the bottom floor of the cellblock.

Nothing but darkness reached out to them, before a sudden flash of blue streamed through the darkness. The lot of them turned to his mother, as the male pushed past the red-haired demon and to one of the two cells in the room. His mother's flames illuminating the cell and casting it in a blue glow, before the teen's breath hitched in his throat and anger over took him. Lying unconscious on the floor and resting in his own blood was Aleka. Several deep cuts and scrapes littered his small body, along with dark purple bruises covering his face and a heavy gash in his side. His appearance was enough to drive the teen right to the edge, if it wasn't for the fact that his mother's flames burned in intensity. A clear edge of anger reflected in them, as the bars melted at the touch of the male's flames. Kaden took the chance to slip past his mother and rushed to his brother's side, while his father tried to calm his mother.

"Aleka, Aleka wake up." Kaden quickly spoke, as he gently shook his twin.

Not even a whimper of pain or a twitch leaving the teen, and fear rushed over the older. The teen tried to connect to the younger through their bond, if it wasn't for Scarlett walking over to the two of them and flicking his younger brother in the head. A low, dangerous growl left Kaden's throat as she frowned at him and pointed to the unconscious teen. The exact moment she got his attention to his mate was the same moment his younger brothers' eyes opened and hazy blue eyes gazed up at him. Nothing but fear and loneliness reflected in those dull blue eyes, as Kaden carefully cupped his twin's cheeks and rubbed his thumbs against the dried tears on the teen's face.

"Aleka, can you hear me?" Kaden softly spoke, as his mother and father's small argument fell silent in the background.

"K-Kaden?" Was the only word to come out of the teen's mouth, as the older gave him a nod and a smile.

"Yeah, it's me."

In the next moment tears welled up in the younger's eyes, the haze in his eyes clearing as he stared up at the older in disbelief.

"I-is this real? Are you really here?" Aleka asked shakily. Kaden let out a small chuckle and placed a small kiss on the teen's forehead.

"Yes, it is me."

A sob escaped the teen's throat, as he leaned into the older's touch and a smile appeared on his face. One that broke the older's heart to see, if it wasn't for the tears in his mother's eyes.

"Aleka, let me see your flames I need to heal you." Kaden softly spoke, as the teen nodded and the older used a little of his demonic strength to snap the chains and collar. The thick chains falling to the cell floor, as the older threw the collar somewhere behind him and didn't miss the female demon catching the thick metal and examining it.

The younger twin's flames lit up the cell the next moment, expelling the darkness around them. Something that made the older smile, before he pulled the younger into his arms and placed a small kiss on his lips. One that deepened in seconds, as the younger opened his mouth and let the older's tongue plunge into his mouth. A look of shock appeared on the faces around them, except for their mother and the female demon yawning in the corner, as Aleka's flames wrapped around them and settled against the older twin's body. Their lips parting the next moment, as Kaden gave the younger a small smile and the flames encasing his body turned green. The older didn't chance wasting a single second as he quickly started healing his mate's injuries. Aleka rest his head against his chest all the while, as Rin noticed the shocked looks on the men's faces and rolled his eyes as he closed their father's mouth.

"Aleka and Kaden can share their powers with a little kissing. Quit acting like they stripped naked." Rin frowned, as their father frowned and placed a kiss on their mother's lips.

"I'll strip _you_ naked-"

"Later." Scarlett interrupted, as she straightened up and Kaden finished healing the younger. "Give the kid his flames back and let's get going. We don't have all da-"

The woman's words fell short the moment she turned to the door to the stairs. The lot of them turned to the heavy door to find an exorcist staring at them in shock. His mouth hung open till the moment the red-haired demon's eyes met his, before he bolted up the stairs and the room fell dead silent. An alarm blared moments later, as a heavy curse fell past the woman's lips before she turned to the lot of them.

"We've got to get out of here. Now!"

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	11. Chapter 10

Bound by Fire

Chapter 10

"Get moving! We don't have long!" Scarlett yelled, as she took off back up the stairs.

Aleka finding himself on his feet in seconds and his brother's lips on his own, before his flames incased him once more. His older brother not even wasting a second, as he pulled the younger onto his back and quickly followed the others. A gasp and a quick duck of the head the only the teen could manage under the blaring alarms, before gunfire rang out through the air. The teen's heart hammering in his chest in seconds, as the two of them reached the first floor of the Vatican. Scarlett long since gone and nothing but thick dark black streaks gouged against the wall, as their parents stood back to back. Their mother blocking all the bullets he could with his swords and their father shooting off as many tranquilizer darts he could, before their uncle called out for them to get moving.

Kaden the first to take off after the pair, as he younger held tight to his brother's shoulders and let his flames snuff out. The small group following the thick black streaks, that had probably been left behind the female demon, who had decided to abandon the battleground taking over the halls. Nothing but a few rounds of gunfire going off behind them, before his parent's presence came up behind them. Rin by their side in moments, as he gave the teen a warm smile and gently took his hand.

"We'll get you out of here, honey. I promise." Rin spoke the moment they reached the stairs. A small smile appearing on the teen's face before he nodded.

"We've got more exorcists coming our way!" Their uncle called out, as he reached the top of the stairs to the second floor and pulled his mate out of the crossfire.

"There they are!" A foreign voice called, as their mother cursed and moved ahead in time to block a few bullets and the streak on the wall shifted in a different direction. "Don't let them get away!"

"We can't let Okumura escape!" Another yelled, as the lot of them took off in the direction the black steaks were.

"Which one is he?"

"It's me you fuckwads!" Rin yelled in anger, as he turned and waved his arms. A pissed off look on his face, as their father grabbed their mother by the tail and yanked him back toward the group. A yelp of pain and surprise leaving the male and a smack being received from their mother, before he quickly caught up with the rest of them. "What the hell was that for?"

"They're trying to kill us, idiot. Don't just stop and make yourself a target!" Their father yelled at the older male, as Rin frowned and pulled his sword up in time to block a bullet.

"Well sorry they're a bunch of idiots."

"You still didn't have to tell them you were the real one."

"I'd be damned if they took Aleka instead of me!" Rin yelled, as Kaden softly growled.

"Can we argue later and get back home!" The teen yelled for the first time in his life.

The whole group going silent, as a few bullets flew past them. One just barely grazing Shima's shoulder, as a small yelp left his throat. A loud bark resounding through the halls, as a huge crashing noise came from ahead. Izumo and Amaimon coming from their left and joining the group, as the woman summoned her familiars and Amaimon let Behemoth materialize out of thin air. Their teacher's familiars taking the lead, as they split at a crossroad and set off to cause some distractions. Behemoth taking off after behind them to take on whatever familiar was, as he managed to catch the half-incubus off balance and examine the wound on his arm.

"How bad is it?" Aleka immediately demanded, as he leaned over a bit and tried to get a look at the injury. The teen able to make out a fairly deep cut on the half-incubus's shoulder and a bit of fluid crusting around the wound, no doubt from the tranquilizer bullet.

"He's been hit, but it's not bad." Amaimon spoke, as they quickly turned into one of the grand halls surrounding a courtyard and fell to a halt at an exorcist standing in their path.

A curse leaving their mother, as he stopped right at the corner to deflect the bullets still trying to reach them while their father tried to neutralize a few exorcists from around the corner. The male exorcist in front of them wasting no time to using a summoning paper and summoning a huge salamander demon and a hybrid of some sort. Amaimon the one to gently set Shima down and help him lean against his mate, before Gin stepped forward in front of the Earth King and glanced back at them.

"I'll take him on. They need you more, Amaimon." Gin spoke, as he let out a deep breath and grabbed his guns off his belt. His rollerblades already on his feet since the start of the mission.

"But Gin-" Aleka started.

"I'll be fine, promise." The teen spoke, as he glanced back at him and smiled. "Besides, you got Kaden to take care of you. Your parents and your uncles as well. You don't need me, you never needed me."

"But-"

"We don't got all day here!" Rin yelled, as he backed up a bit and cursed as a bullet just barely missed him.

And before the younger twin could interject, Gin bolted right for the exorcist. His familiars lounging at his classmate and missing him by a long shot, as the teen veered to the right and skidded to a halt.

"Nice move fire breath, too bad you missed." Gin teased, as the Salamander demon let out a long hiss and lounged for the teen. The younger twin's classmate taking off the down the hall and taking the opposite direction away from them, the exorcist following after him without a second thought.

"Gin!" Aleka yelled the moment their classmate disappeared.

"He'll be fine." Yukio spoke, as he quickly checked his mate who looked a little out of it. "He's been training for a few years as a dragoon before he got to True Cross. He's highly capable. Renzou, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Yukio, do we really have time for this?!" Rin yelled, as a low growl left him and he pulled out his second blade.

A mutter three came from the half-incubus's lips, as Aleka's eyes widened at his uncles one finger being held up and the male let out a curse.

"Nii-san watch the tranquillizers. Renzou only got scratched and he's almost unconscious." Yukio spoke, as he carefully lifted his mate into his arms.

"Then lets get moving!" Izumo yelled. "We aren't getting any further sitting here!"

"What do you think I've been talking about?!" Rin yelled in anger, as Amaimon took the half-incubus off the brunette's hands.

A frown marred his uncle's face, before Amaimon took off ahead of them and the rest of them quickly followed. Their mother letting a wall of flames blossom in the exact spot he had been standing, before quickly taking up the rear of the group. Their summoning teacher stopping for a moment and causing the lot of them to halt in their tracks, her familiars appearing at her side.

"Izumo-?"

"I'm going after Gin." The woman spoke, as she glanced at the lot of them. "I can't just leave the kid behind with a high class exorcist."

"Be careful then." Rin spoke, as the woman nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the kid come back in one piece."

And before anyone could speak, the woman took off in the direction Gin skated off to. Her familiars behind her all the while, as Amaimon quickly led them ahead. Aleka tightly gripped his twin's shoulders, as he buried his face into the older's brunette hair and let out a shaky sigh.

"We'll be fine." Kaden spoke, as they quickly headed up another set of stairs and to the third floor of the Vatican.

"What about Gin?"

"He'll make it. We just have to get you back home first." Kaden softly spoke, his fingers tightening his brother's thighs. "And nothing is stopping me from doing so."

* * *

A heavy curse left Gin, as he managed to dodge a fireball that flew at him and turn the corner. The fireball catching the wall aflame, and quickly spreading along the floor, as the teen came to a halt at a huge door. A low distorted growl a ways behind him giving him no choice but to force the door open and reveal a huge open space. The enormous room consisting of a cement rounded room with demonic tags covering the walls. A sight that had the teen smirking slightly, before he took off into the room and almost hollered when the idiot exorcist and his familiars followed. The door immediately closing behind them, as the exorcist's head whipped back to the door and his posture went rigid, before a smirk made it's was onto the teen's face and he roller bladed backwards a bit in his pleasure.

"Look who forgot to check the walls." Gin teased as he tapped a demonic charm tag on the wall. "Forgot these tags keep demons from getting out, didn't you?"

"You little brat. You won't get away with this." The exorcist cursed, as he turned to him and a glare was evident on his features. "It's a sin to aid such a despicable creature such as the son of Satan!"

"Says the guys who nabbed the wrong guy." Gin teased, as the exorcist's eyebrow quirked in confusion. "You stole the wrong kid, moron. You took Aleka Okumura, Rin's son. You took the son of the son of Satan."

An audible curse left the male as he fumbled to grab his cell phone and open it, before the device blew right out of his hand and clattered to the cement floor. A huge ass hole in the piece of technology from one of the bullets in the teen's gun, the bullet embedded into the wall.

"Nice try, buddy. But you better focus on us, not what's going on outside." Gin spoke, as he pulled the clip out of the gun and swapped clips from the one located on his hip. "I might not be an exorcist yet, but I ain't no knock up."

A heavy glare easily took over the exorcist's features, as the salamander let out a low hiss in warning and the hybrid backed up a bit. An action that took the teen by surprise, till he actually looked at the creature and realized just what the hybrid was. Standing at a height of about five feet teen inches was a cross between male Naiad and a greenman, his skin a soft bluish purple hue and his hair a honey color. Sure the guys looked tough, but standing beside the huge ass Salamander ready to fire another fireball the male looked helpless. One wrong move and the poor guy would go up in flames.

Of course that didn't stop the exorcist from commanding the both of them to attack and the Salamander to take charge. The huge beast launching a fireball in seconds, as the teen quickly skated out of the way and unloaded a round of bullets. Each firing echoing through the huge room, as the Salamander bounded out of the way and left the hybrid out in the open. Which of course left the teen unguarded, as the creature behind him bolted right for him. Huge talons catching him right in the side, as a harsh cough wracked his entire body and he smashed into the furthest wall. The huge creature not even letting the teen have a moment to recover, as it charged right at him and the teen struggled to stand back up.

His side cut open and his vision slightly hazy, as he forced the black spots out of his vision and his gaze met the hybrids. The creature's purple's eyes widening to the size of saucers, before the teen forced himself to his feet and held his gun at the ready. Several gunshots going off seconds later, as a heavy screech filled the room and the Salamander unleashed another ball of fire. A heavy curse leaving the teen the moment he realized he didn't have the time to dodge, as he dropped the gun in his hand and quickly shielded his face. The attack never hitting, as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him and a heavy hiss filled his ears. One that had him opening eyes in confusion and wonder, before he noticed the hybrid standing next to him, an arm wrapped around him, and his other hand outstretched. A water bubble surrounding them that burst the moment the male's hand moved, before the exorcist let out a noise of anger and pulled out his gun.

"You despicable, worthless, Naiad! You're supposed to kill him, not protect him!" The exorcist yelled, as the male held the teen closer and eyed the Salamander slowly getting back up. A bullet embedded in the side of its face and a few dug into its flank. "Finish him! He's right there!"

In an instant the teen backed up away from the hybrid and managed to grab his gun. The other being pulled from the holster on his waist, as he pointed one at the exorcist and the other at the hybrid. A look of hurt instantly appearing on the hybrid's face and a click of the safety coming off the exorcist's gun, before the Salamander moved again. The teen skating right past the hybrid and using his fast blading skills to move out of the huge reptile's range of fire and to the Salamander's blind spot.

"Take this you bastard!"

In an instant gunfire filled the room, both clips being emptied in moments, and a heavy thud following before the teen let his arms drop to both of his sides. The Salamander long dead since the first clip emptied, as a heavy pool of blood started to spread against the cement. A look of shock on the exorcist's face and a neutral look on the hybrid's, as it's eyes fell on the teen and made a move to come toward him. A move that proved to be the wrong move, as the exorcist's gun rang off and a pain shot through the teen's shoulder. A cry of pain falling past his lips, as the gun in his right hand fell to the cement and his fingers dug into his arm. Blood seeping out in-between his fingers and pain and anger filling his eyes. His mind going blank and red filling his gaze, before the exorcist summoned simple ghoul hounds and they took of after him.

The barks and growls never reaching him, as all the noise suddenly cut out and nothing but a heavy ringing filled his ears. His sky blue eyes hazing over and the hand over his wounded shoulder reaching down to grab the gun, before he suddenly disappeared. The Naiad's eyes widening, before yelps and demonic cries of help filled the room. Ghoul hound after Ghoul hound falling into a puddle of black blood, as gunshot after gunshot rang through the room. The exorcist long since lost rack of the teen, as nothing but a blur registered in his vision. The teen's opponents turning from twenty to zero in minutes, before a cloud of dust exploded from the dead demons and he was smashed into the door. A gun pointed right at his forehead and dead sky blue eyes boring into his brown ones, black blood smeared across the teen's face. The sight enough to scare the exorcist to Gehenna and back, as the Naiad hybrid finally moved and grabbed the teen's shoulder.

"That's enough, it's over." The male spoke.

Within seconds the teen turned on him and the gun was pointed right at him. The barrel only centimeters away from the bridge of his nose and the dead look still in the teen's eyes, as the male reached out and cupped the younger's cheeks. The touch enough to make the safety click back off, as the male pressed his face against the barrel of the gun and ignored the metal digging into the bridge of his nose. The aria staring at the two of them as if they had gone crazy all the while.

"It's alright, it's over." The hybrids softly spoke, as heavy breaths left the teen. "Come back. He won't hurt you anymore, he can't. You're safe. Come back for me."

In the moments after the gun in the teen's hand clattered to the floor and the teen lost his balance. The hybrid quickly catching the teen, before he could hit the cement, and holding him close. His eyes slowly clearing and coming back to their original sky blue, before he fell unconscious and fell limp in the male's arms. A pained look appearing on the hybrid's features, as he conjured up a small plant and used it to bind the bleeding wound on the teen's arm and hip. The heavy doors opening in that exact moment, as the exorcist tried to scramble away and vines wrapped around his legs. The plants causing the male to trip and crash into the ground, as a woman with dark purple hair and two harvest spirits came walking in. Her maroon eyes scanning the room till her eyes fell on the teen in his arms and her familiars let out a low growl. One the hybrid tried to return, despite his calm nature, as the woman's eyes widened and she called off her familiars. The female slowly walking toward him with her hands up.

"Relax, I won't hurt him." The woman carefully spoke, as she came to a stop a few feet from them. "He's with me and my friends. We came to retrieve my friend's son and I came to make sure Gin came back in one piece."

A moment of silence fell over them, as the male looked down at the unconscious teen in his arms and softly spoke the name the woman just used. The name rolling off his tongue easily, as she carefully watched him and totally ignored the man struggling to get the vines off his legs.

"If you'd like you can come with us. I'd hate to separate a demon from their blank."

* * *

"We have to go back!" Aleka yelled over the gunfire and yelling from the exorcists behind him.

"For what?!" Rin yelled, as he glanced back at him for a moment and quickly turned back to block a familiar from reaching their father and cut the thing in half. A few bullets missing them by inches. "Gin will be fine. Izumo went after him. She'll keep him safe."

"But-!"

"You have to trust them." Yukio spoke, as he followed close to Amaimon and his mate lying in the earth King's arms. "You have to trust them enough to help us move ahead and get you home, and you have to believe they'll come back safe. Otherwise it's better to have thrown them in the crossfire to begin with."

"Yukio!" Rin scolded, as the brunette fell silent for a moment.

"You know it's true, Nii-san."

"And now is not to be destroying my sons hopes. We have to get out of here."

"We're on it brother." Amaimon spoke, as he turned the corner.

The lot of them only getting about halfway down the hall, before the ceiling suddenly caved in. A curse leaving his uncle, as the Earth King pulled them both away in time and Kaden came to a stop. Their mother letting out a growl of frustration, as the black streak against the wall disappeared for a moment and they quickly backtracked out of the hallway. A small group of exorcists waiting for them, as their parents carefully disarmed and knocked them out, before a moment of silence fell over them and Rin rubbed a hand over his face.

"Alright, what now?" The half-demon asked, as he looked at the lot of them.

"We go straight." Amaimn spoke, as he pointed to the only available hall left.

"That goes straight to the court room." Yukio spoke, as a low growl left their mother. "There has to be another way around."

"Doesn't look like it." Bon spoke, as he looked at the huge pile of rubble from the collapsed ceiling. "This looks like over a good few hundred pounds of concrete. I don't even think you could clear this away, Rin. You move one piece and it might collapse on you."

"So what now?" Rin demanded, as he sheathed his swords and crossed his arms over his chest. "If we stand here any longer they'll be at least fifty exorcist behind us."

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Bon spoke, as he walked back over and looked down the only available hallway. "We'll have to take this hall to the courtroom and fight our way through there to the portal."

"But there could be hundreds of exorcists in there." Yukio spoke, as Rin sighed and pulled his swords back out. "Nii-san-"

"Relax, Yukio. We both knew this wouldn't be easy." The half-demon spoke, as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Besides, I knew I had to face up to Vatican at some point. Better now than later."

"But-"

"We'll make it. I promised I'd get Aleka out of here and I promised to keep my children safe. If it costs me my life so be it, but I will give one hell of a fight before I kick the bucket." Rin spoke, as grin on his face, as Bon rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on the half-demon's forehead.

"Then I'm right behind you. Let's get moving and get us out of here."

* * *

"How is the progress with Okumura?" One of the Gurigori asked, as Angel sent a small glare to one of the exorcists off to the side.

"We've made very little progress." Angel spoke, as whispers scurried through the court room. "Okumura still proves to be difficult, even with a little motivation in the matter. We have however learned that he has been in Gehenna the eight years he went missing and during that time sixteen years have passed for him during that time."

"Sixteen years? How is that even possible?"

"It seems that in Gehenna time moves twice as fast in Assiah."

Rushed murmurs fill the vast courtroom. The gurigori glancing at one another, before a sudden crash came from outside as Angel turned his attention to the huge door to the courtroom. The murmur and voices floating around the courtroom falling silent and all eyes on the door. The crashing coming once more and several exorcists jumping in their seats, before the door suddenly flew open and a small group of men walked into the courtroom. That very group consisting of Ryuji Suguro, Yukio Okumura, Renzou Shima, Amaimon the Earth King, his prisoner, a teen he couldn't recognize, and Rin Okumura. Who, as he'd point out, looked different from his prisoner.

"Angel." Rin growled, as he drew a second sword out and several guns were instantly pointed at the half-demon.

"Well, if it isn't Okumura." Angel smirked, as the half-demon's growl deepened and the look alike Rin shrunk against the teen carrying him. "Seems like you finally learned how to clone yourself."

"He's not a clone, he's my son!" Rin yelled, as shocked whispers filled the room and the half-demon walked forward to stand in front of the group. "And I'll never forgive you for kidnapping him and putting him in that state."

A chuckle left the paladin, as he unsheathed his sword and every exorcist in the courtroom stood up with their weapon at the ready.

"You're the same as ever, Okumura. Let's see if you've improved in the past eight years."

* * *

It was only moments before gunfire rang out through the courtroom. His sons and Amaimon rushing off to a safe hidden corner of the courtroom to hide, while Bon and his brother unleashed their tranquilizer bullets. Angel the first one to strike a blow toward him, as the half-demon side stepped and dodged the swing. The paladin's sword crashing into the floor and cracking the granite, before the male jumped over the man. The half-demon landing in the center on the courtroom and the paladin right behind him, swinging his sword as Rin ducked and barely missed the blade. The male quickly rolling over to the side and jumping out of the male's range, before flames flared out and created a wall around them. The gurigori making a move to escape, before flames blocked their only exit out and the five of them fell in a moment of silence.

"Okumura-"

"If we're fighting then you have to fight under my conditons." The half-demon spoke, before blue flames engulfed his body and his hidden seal snapped.

The male's body morphing at that exact moment. His figure rising to a height of six foot two and his body filling out with muscle. His hair growing out a few inches and his face becoming a little more defined, before the male let out a deep breath. His flames flaring out with that very exhale, and his electric blue eyes opening, before the paladin stared at him in utter shock and the male didn't miss the look of shock on Bon's face. Not to mention every stare from every person in the courtroom.

"H-How-?"

"I can control old I look." Rin spoke, his voice slightly deeper as he smirked and burned off the leather jacket over his form. Nothing but a tank top surviving the flames on his upper body as dozens of summoning tattoos became visible. "That and I've spent sixteen years in Ghenna. I was bound to learn some new tricks."

A glare appeared on the paladin's face, before he lounged for the half-demon. The male not even hesitating in his movements, as he side stepped the paladin and tapped him lightly in the shoulder with the hilt of his sword. The touch angering the blonde in more ways then one, as he suddenly came from the demon's blind spot and swung his massive sword. His blank catching the move out of the cover of his eyes under the gunfire, as he neutralized and exorcist trying to shoot him and turned to his mate.

"Rin, behind you!" Bon yelled over the gunfire and chaos.

It was only a matter of seconds before the intricate dragon tattoo on his right shoulder glowed and a huge cloud of smoke exploded between them .The Paladin being knocked back by an unknown force and the half-demon finding himself standing a huge mass the next moment before the smoke cleared. Several jaws dropping in the battle zone, and the gurigori falling dead silent, as Rin let out a small breath and smiled down at the huge female dragon he was standing on. Her magnificent golden scales covering her massive twenty-five feet tall figure and her black eyes boring into the paladin, as smoke billowed out of her nostrils and her tail lashed out. The huge heavy appendage knocking back every exorcist on the other side of the wall of flames and saving his blank and twin from fighting them, as Angel stared at the huge dragon in shock and Rin gently kneeled down to gently run his fingers against the female's scales.

"Thank you Selena. I'm very grateful." Rin spoke calmly, as the female dragon turned her head toward him and lowered her body down to the floor so he could jump off her back.

**"Of course, Rin. This is nothing."**

A smile was all that stretched across the male's face as he carefully slid off the dragon's back. His boots hitting the granite and the female dragon lifting her form up out of their battle area, before she settled in the entrance to the courtroom and acted as a shield in case anyone tried to act as backup.

"Now, where were we?" Rin asked, as he lazily held his swords at the ready and rolled his shoulders back to ease the tension in them. "I hate fighting with gunfire going off."

"You were about to die." Angel bit out, as he charged for him.

The half-demon not even batting an eye as he used both swords to block the attack and knock the man's sword back a bit. The clang of steel echoing in the room, and the half-demon's blank staring at his every move, while Kaden and Amaimon finally came out of hiding. Aleka safe in his twin's arms and his injuries heal, while Shima looked to be a little more coherent. Something his younger twin noticed as he rushed over to his mate's side to check his state and Rin pushed against the thick blade. The paladin's sword losing traction, as the blonde's grip slipped slightly and he was pushed back. The male stumbling back a bit, as Rin took a few steps to distance himself from the higher-class exorcist and a smirk appeared on the male's face. One the half-demon didn't appreciate, as the male pulled out a summoning paper and let a drop of blood hit the paper. A huge cloud of smoke appearing just behind the male, as several huge Salamanders appeared behind the male. Their scales thick and as strong as steel, as Rin let out a small curse and slid his swords back in their holsters. The half-demon clapping his hands together and a rush of words leaving his lips, as his blank's eyes widened and the demons rushed toward him. Hisses and Gehenna tongue reaching the demon's ears, as the hiss of fire reached all to close to the male's ears, before the last of the Holy Scripture left his lips with a yell. Demonic cries of pain filling the air, before the Salamanders burst into flame and turned to ash. The demon almost having no time to react as the Paladin suddenly came at him full force. A curse leaving the male's lips, as he quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out as fast as he could. The tip of the blade getting caught in the holster and stopping the blow from the paladin's blade. The movement causing the paladin to withdraw and move out of the half-demon's range within seconds. A definite glare of hatred on the male's face, as he took a step back and relaxed his stance a little.

"You know I've always wondered. Why do you hate me so much?" The half-demon asked, his tail swaying dangerously behind him as he bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment.

"You're a demon, the son of Satan, what more is there to hate about you?" The paladin challenged, a frown appearing on the half-demon's face. "You're just like the rest of your filthy kind, not to be trusted. You leaving for Gehenna eight years ago is proof enough, but you had to create those monsters!"

By now the Paladin was pointing to his sons, a prominate glare on the man's features that made his blood boil. Of course that never stopped the man from continuing, even if a low dangerous growl had left the half-demon in fair warning.

"You've brought abominations into this world, sins of this earth that will have to be cleansed. None of your kind deserves to live, none of you deserve lives as we humans do. We're gods perfect creations and your nothing but trash."

"You're wrong." Rin growled out, his eyes boring holes into the paladin. "I'm nowhere close to an abomination, and if I really wanted to cause harm to Assiah I would've let Satan take over everything eight years ago instead of saving your asses! Not all of us are out to destroy Assiah. I mean, look at the American Branch! You're letting Scarlett, a full fledge demon, run the place and there are hundreds if not thousands of demons helping within its walls! They're living lives just like you do, loving and caring for their own children like I do with my sons! Which is why I left for Gehenna eight years ago! They were on the brink of death and I had no choice but to leave everything I knew in Assiah so I could save them. I left behind my blank and I lost my mate, but I've never regretted the decision. They're alive and with me today and I love them, which is more than I can say about you. You believe all demons are ruthless killing machines, but your wrong. Some of us have families, children, and mouths to feed just like the rest of you. But underneath it all, underneath the struggles and hard times each of us has faced, there is love. Love for our families and the people close to us. A love you would never understand and probably never will. You'll never understand the pain of leaving behind a loved one and losing someone you would've given your life for."

A deathly silence fell over the room not long after. The half-demon's words echoing only for a few moments before they died out. A distressed look appearing in the Paladin's eyes that took the half-demon by surprise, before he male tightly gripped his huge sword and glared at the other.

"Someone I would've given my life for? Love? I'm sorry, Okumura but not everything you've spoken about is true." Angel all but bit out, his grip tightening even more on his blade. "I had loved ones, and your abomination of a brother killed them! I had a wife and children and I fell in love! And it was only until I lost them did I realize how weak love makes you, and I vowed never to love again!"

It was in that very moment that the paladin lounged for him. His blade swinging around to bring a harsh blow to his head, as the half-demon's eyes widened and he quickly brought his blade up. His movements sluggish to the point he missed the block and bit back a cry of pain. The paladin's blade catching the half-demon's arm and cutting straight to the bone, before the male managed to pull away and move out of the man's range. Blood pouring out of the wound and staining the marble below. His blank staring at him in worry and the Paladin looking at him in anger, before a heavy hiss filled the air. The wound rapidly stitching closed and healing the damage in no time at all. Nothing but blood stained skin replacing the terrible injury, before Rin tested his arm and turned to the paladin glaring at him with even more anger than before. The man before him lounging at him once more without a sign of hesitance and swinging to catch the in the arm once more. A deep growl leaving the half-demon and his feet planting themselves against the marble, before he swung up with both swords to block the blow in a strained X block.

"Whatever happened to your family, I'm sorry." Rin spoke, his voice a little forced as he tried to keep his block steady against the male's heavy sword. "But you're wrong about one thing. Love doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger."

In that moment the block weakened and the half-demon moved in time to dodge the man's swing. The male hitting the floor with a roll and picking himself back up on his feet, before he quickly blocked the next swing and pushed against the blade till it slipped and knocked the man's arm back. The half-demon taking the moment of weakness, as he swung his sword forward and made a shallow cut into the man's thigh. A curse leaving the man's lips, as he moved back a little to collect himself and came rushing toward him moments later.

"It's love that gives you something to protect! Something that will protect you in return and something you'll live fighting for!" Rin yelled, the male moving in time to dodge the man's attack and duck under the blade to make a shallow cut in his hip. The half-demon turning in time to block the sword that swung at his head and meet the man's glare. "My family and my friends are enough of an example of that! We brought ourselves together to bring Aleka back home ad we tend to do that; together!"

"That's utter lies." Angel ground out, his eyes blazing in anger. "They have no reason to help you or your abominations with anything. You're nothing but trash!"

A growl left the half-demon, his grip slipping intentionally on his blade and the paladin's sword just missing his head. The blade only passing his shoulder, before the half-demon sliced the man across the chest and backed up enough to put some space between them. A small gasp of pain leaving the man, and a hand pressing against the shallow weeping wound as he looked up to meet the half-demon's furious glare.

"We're not trash." Rin growled out, his eyes glowing as bright as his flames as his tail lashed out and hit the granite floor with threatening force. The granite cracking harshly under the power, as the man stared at the half-demon in what would've been fear if the man would've let his walls down. "You and the Vatican have to realize that the fighting between Assiah and Gehenna has long since stopped. It was five years ago when I was away in Gehenna, and it will stay stopped for the rest of time."

"Lies-!"

"It's the truth!" Rin screamed, fangs bared. "Demons are dying, families are being torn apart, and their numbers are dwindling. Species are on the verge of instinction and Assiah isn't any better! How many people have you lost? How many wives, husband, children have you lost in the crossfire? The demon's aren't fighting anymore and they're only fighting back to protect their loved ones! They're not doing the damage anymore! You are!"

Deathly silence fell over the courtroom. Rage boiling in the half-demon's eyes and looks of shock painted across the people in the courtroom. Aleka and Kaden huddled against one another in comfort from the memories in Gehenna, as Salena moved her head slightly to let Shura in. The woman frowning the moment she noticed the wall of fire and the silence weighing the courtroom. A few injuries to her person, but none of them seemed to hinder her. The paladin's eyes instantly falling on the woman the moment she walked in, as the half-demon felt his heart plummet at the look in the man's eyes. The hurt and the need that crashed the man's emotional barriers, as Rin lowered his weapons and let his anger ebb away.

"You could lose the one you love most." Rin spoke, his words only loud enough for the paladin to hear.

"I have no inclination over what you're talking about." Angel spoke harshly, as he forced his eyes away from the woman and meet the half-demon's softened gaze.

"You do know what I mean. You're in love. Who do you love?" The half-demon asked, the awnser already know to the male but he knew it had to be said aloud. And when the paladin's gaze fell on the woman standing by Salena he knew he was only a push away. A push he made as he turned his head and looked at the same woman the man across him was gazing at. A look of confusion on the woman's face, as she looked between the two of them in annoyance.

"All you have to do is tell her." Rin whispered, a glare appearing on the man's features. His gaze falling on him once more.

"Relationships and attachments make you weak."

"You're wrong." In that instant the paladin lunged at him once more. The half-demon easily defending himself and neither of them missing the look of worry on the woman's face, as Rin knocked the paladin's swords aside and moved to the side to miss the second swing. "Bonds and attachments make you stronger. They form a strength few people have and few people can achieve, but when they do it creates something strong and unbreakable." A talented swing cut a rather deep cut into the man's cheek and blood smeared across his blade. Blood dripping to the floor, as the man swung in the intent to kill. "And this bond was what helped us find Aleka and save him." Within an instant the half-demon ducked under the blow, his tail gripping the male's thigh and pulling him off balance. The half-demon's elbowing the blade out of the man's hand and his blade coming down, before a heavy clatter filled the room. A clatter that sounded deafening to every ear in the courtroom, especially with the swords embedded into the granite. Each demonic blade dangerously close to the paladin's throat and inches away from ending his life, if not for the firm grip the half-demon held on them. A heavy slash in his leg the male had been able to make in the last second.

"And without them I'd never see Aleka again." Rin spoke, as he carefully let go of the blades and let them stand stiff and straight against the male's neck. The half-demon sitting beside the man with a huff, as he rubbed his aching shoulder and a bruise he didn't realize was there. "If I had tried to save him on my own I would've never made it to the dungeon and I would've died trying. But it was my family, and my friends that helped me come this far. They stayed behind me, they trusted me, and together we protected one another and worked together to get Aleka this far."

In the small silence that followed the male pulled each blade away from the paladin's throat and placed them gently against the granite.

"I'm nothing without my blank, nothing without my sons, and nothing without my friends." Silently, Rin glanced at the woman staring at them and then looked at the paladin. "And if you don't speak, if you stay silent, you'll never move forward. You'll only be alone and miserable the rest of your life."

"You really are strange for a demon." Angel spoke, a small smirk on his face that made the half-demon chuckle before he fell unconscious.

"I'm a half-demon." Rin spoke, as he stood up. His flames dying out and his eyes falling on the gurigori standing stiff the moment his gaze meet their hooded ones. "I'll only warn you once. Stay away from my family and friends or you'll deeply regret it."

In the silence that followed, Rin sheathed his swords and leaned down. The male easily lifting the unconscious paladin off the floor and against his shoulder, as he headed for the exit and Salena disappeared in a cloud of smoke that created a thin mist through the courtroom. His family and friends quickly following in behind him.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

 _Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Gin, Khate and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	12. Chapter 11

Bound by Fire

Chapter 11

It was the blaring sun the very next morning that brought the blonde man out of his unconscious state. A groan left his lips as the harsh light bore into his newly opened eyes as he made a move to turn over and grimaced at the pain that ran through his body. Jolts of pain rushed through his muscles as the stitches of his wounds pulled at his skin and bandages strangled his sides. A pad against his cheek caused the man to touch the sanitized fabric with care, before he noticed his change in surroundings and felt his instincts flare out. A glare immediately appeared on his features as he forced himself up and looked around.

The male found himself in a fairly large room with several hospital beds in it besides his own. Konekomaru Miwa, Suguro Ryuji, and Shima Renzou fast asleep in each of them. Miwa was hanging half off the bed, Ryuji hugged his pillow and mumbled something into it as he strangled it, while Renzou was holding his tail against his chest. The male almost missed the woman lying in the bed beside him, before he heard a snore and slowly turned his head. Sure enough, Shura was lying asleep in the bed next to his. Her hair was down and caressed her face in red and blonde waves. The sheets had fallen down enough to reveal her barely covered breasts, both of which were pulled together with the tight bra she wore. A calm humming was the only sound that brought the male out of his blatant staring, as his gaze fell on the open door the sound was coming from.

The male's features quirked slightly in wonder and confusion as he forced the sheets off him and pulled himself to his feet. Pain from his injuries caused him to pause for a moment and grasp the railing at the end of the bed. A small held breath left his lips, before he pushed himself forward and out of the room. His feet carried him toward the humming and into what looked like a nicely furnished dinning room, before he noticed someone in the kitchen. A tail and midnight hair caught his attention, before he noticed that it was Rin standing in the kitchen humming. A fire cooking demon beside him all the while, as the pair seemed to be cooking. It only took a few moments, before the male in the kitchen stiffened slightly and turned to him. A look of wariness and protection shone in his eyes before they met the paladin's and he relaxed. A grin instantly appeared on his face as he put down the knife in his hand and wiped his hands on his apron.

"Well don't just stand there. Come sit down and I'll get you something to eat." The half-demon spoke, quickly turning to pull together a plate.

"I think I'll pass on the food." Angel spoke, as he made his way over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs facing the kitchen.

"Nonsense." The half-demon spoke as he walked out of the kitchen and placed a plate in front of him. "I beat you up pretty good for taking it easy on you. You need food if you're going to recover."

At that point the paladin didn't complain as he looked down and saw the vast arrangement of food in front of him. Everything from meat to fruit was placed beautifully on the ceramic plate in front of him, as Rin smiled and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Angel asked, his question coming out of nowhere.

"You're at True Cross Academy, in Bon and I's home. We brought you back cause I beat you up pretty bad." Rin spoke, his back turned to him. "Besides that, I thought it was time for me and you to talk."

"About what?"

"Everything that brought me here to today." Rin spoke, as he stopped what he was doing and let the demon finish up cooking. The half-demon pulled off his apron and hung it up, before he jumped over the breakfast counter and pulled out a chair to sit in. Rin sat down across from him. "I thought it was about time I told you what happened. You know, without you wanting to cut me to pieces."

"I'm listening." The paladin muttered, as the half-demon frowned at his tone and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, well this whole mess started about nine years ago. It was almost time for Yukio to come to school here and I was searching for another job. By some miracle one of the priests at the church found a job for me at a grocery store and I went for an interview. I'm guessing by pure luck I got the job and started right away. The owner was demanding and gave me impossible tasks, and I tried my best, but I somehow failed each of them at the end. I knew she wasn't going to let me stay and during my break I was hanging around one of the employees. She was trying to sell some god offal ingredient and no one was buying it. So I took a crack at it since I was good at cooking and I made a big scene. The owner came over and tried it and she said I was hired. I was so happy I called back home and told them. They were happy for me, since I couldn't keep a job long, and after I left the telephone booth this little girls scarf was floating away from her.

"At the time I thought it was the wind, but when I grabbed it and went to give it to her she had a horrified look on her face. That was when I first saw a hobgoblin. It was pulling the scarf along and I freaked when I saw it. It ran into the store and I ran after it. All I was trying to do was get the scarf back for her, but in the end the hobgoblin knocked over some cans and the little girl got hurt. I got in trouble with the manager, lost the job and didn't go home. My brother brought me back and I was grounded.

"The next day I was hanging out in front of the church and some jerks from the neighborhood came back. At the time I was shocked at all the coal tars I saw and made the horrible mistake of following the jerks. One of them wanted to pay me to shut my mouth about something that they were doing a few days before and I told them I wouldn't say a thing, and that I didn't need their money. He made fun of Yukio and myself for our lack of money to put Yukio in school and I snapped. Then, before I knew it the guy was possessed by a demon and tried to kill me. It was then that Shiro came out of nowhere and saved me. He exorcised the demon from the kid's body and tried to get me home as fast as he could, and after awhile we did make it back. He brought me to the Kurikara and told me never to open it and locked me under the church with a cell phone.

"I guess at the time I wasn't using my head and I found a way out to help. By then the kid had been possessed again and he was attacking everyone. Shiro was the one to finally stop him and we had a fight. I said something I should've never said, and still regret to this day, and he hit me. The next thing I knew Satan took him over and was trying to drag me to Gehenna."

A harsh swallow was the only noise the half-demon made, before he ran a hand through his hair and closed is eyes.

"I was so scared back then and I tried my best to get away. I was thrown into the gate and next thing I knew Shiro got a little control of his body. It was enough for him to grab his pin and stab himself in the chest with it… He died that day to protect me and I hadn't realized it. We were being dragged to Gehenna and I did the only thing I could. I pulled Kurikara from its sheath and destroyed the gate. I turned into a half-demon and Shiro was dead.

"After the funeral Mephisto came to get rid of me and I demanded he train me to become an exorcist. He was surprised by my decision, but he accepted it and I came to True Cross. From there you know the story up to the Gehenna's gate incident."

By now the food on the Angel's plate was gone and the room was quiet. The only noise came from the kitchen and the food Ukobach was cooking.

"It was about a month after my birthday that I had my mating season." Rin continued as the paladin watched the half-demon the entire time. "I didn't know what was happening to me and it was my first one. So I put it off as bodily functions and tried to work through it. Stupid me didn't get far with it and Bon ended up coming over to check on me cause I was acting weird. I tried to get him to leave, but that obviously failed and he walked in on me and my problem."

A small chuckle left the half-demon as he looked down at the table and shook his head.

"He somehow got my defenses down and my mating instincts took over. Before I knew it I was defenseless, but Bon took care of me. I ended up getting pregnant because of it and we tried our best together. We had a fight or two before my actual mate, Nekoyoma, came into the picture and then Bon left me. He didn't love me and I ended up staying with Nekoyoma by my side. He took care of me the best he could and about a month and a half before the children were going to be born he died. We were at a park relaxing when I ran into Bon and I freaked. We walked off to talk and all of a sudden and demon came out and attacked me. It wanted the children and Nekoyoma gave his life to kill the thing and save the children and me.

"At the time, he was strong enough to kill it without giving his life, but he was distracted by me; I knew it. His top priority was me and his mind wasn't fully in the battle because I was there, and it cost him his life. I was so devastated afterwards that my grief killed my unborn daughter, Isabella. I pulled myself into my head and locked myself there. Mephisto and my pregnancy doctor Griffin left me alone for a month, before they broke the enchantment I put on myself and I was forced back into reality. I spent the next three weeks of my pregnancy with a strained relationship with Bon, but he never stopped caring for me. Then, before I knew it, I gave birth to Kaden and Aleka.

"Isabella was long dead, but Griffin was able to get her out and we held a funeral for her. Bon had bought her a tombstone and everything, and it was perfect. She was buried beside my mate and Shiro back at the church. Bon and I slowly got closer in the few weeks after. But it ended about three weeks after Isabella was buried. The boys were sick and I was worried. I brought them to Griffin to have them checked and he told me they were dying. Assiah's pressure was killing them and if I didn't do something they would die. So I did the only thing I could to keep them alive. I left Assiah to travel to Gehenna and save them. Amaimon left with me to help me care for and protect them and we spent eight years in Gehenna. It was originally supposed to be a four-year journey, but we ran into complications and were separated for some time. But by the time we came back eight years had passed and I returned here. Kaden and Aleka started school here, while Bon and I continued were we left off. From there you know the rest."

A heavy silence fell over them as Rin messed up his already disheveled hair and his tail swayed behind him. A heavy sigh and a weighed look appeared in his eyes, as he meet the Paladin's gaze.

"All I wanted when I came back was to live a normal life. To come back and let the boys start the education I couldn't give them, to continue my dream to become an exorcist and paladin, and to have Bon beside me once more. But you guys just had to come in and try to tear everything apart. I just wanted a semi-normal life for my family and you guys couldn't even let me have that." Rin spoke, his tone openly dejected in the paladin's view. "Why couldn't you just let us have that? What harm could it have done? We weren't threatening humans; we weren't hurting any of you. The twins were just going to school and I was here relaxing in the first time in years. Why did we deserve this?"

In the silence that followed Angel couldn't find the answer. Across from him, Rin had just given him his life. Given him his thoughts, his feelings, and his emotions over the past nine years and now he looked tired. Tired and worn out to the point the man wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep right in that chair. And the paladin couldn't even pull himself together enough to give him an answer. One that would probably mean nothing to the half-demon, except some bullshit excuse that had no meaning behind it. After all, he was exactly what everyone thought he was. He was nothing more than an asshole that followed the Vatican's orders like a lost puppy and always found himself come away empty-handed. After all, just what was he looking for? Right, nothing.

"For once, I don't have an answer for you." Angel eventually said, his eyes downcast to the dining room table. "I don't have an excuse for everything that's happened and even if I did it'd make me look like an ass. Though it seems I already am one."

A small chuckle left the half-demon, before he started bursting out laughing. A frown appeared on the blonde's face, before he looked up from the table and glared at the male across from him.

"I didn't find any of that funny."

"W-Well I did." Rin laughed, as he slowly calmed down and wiped a tear from his eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see the day you admit you're an ass."

"Shut it, Okumura." Angel growled as Rin just grinned and relaxed back in his chair.

"At least I don't get as bad as Shura does. When you two fight I've always got to watch my back." Rin joked, as the man across form him fell silent. "And speaking of her, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing is going on." The paladin shot back bitterly, as the male across from him cringed slightly and chewed on his lip.

"Come on, something has to be happening." Rin carefully pressed. "You froze up during our battle when she came into the courtroom. What's going on with the two of you? You guys have another fight or something?"

Silence filled the air around them. A hurt look swam in the paladin's eyes, as he rubbed a hand over his face and the male across from him remained silent the entire time.

"No, we didn't have a fight." The paladin clarified, as he stared down at the table. "I-I'm just tired of us fighting."

"And why's that?" Rin seemed to push.

"B-because… Iloveher." The paladin forced out. A frown appearing on Rin's face across from him.

"English please. I don't speak mumble."

"I love her." The paladin spoke quieter the second time.

"Well that was obvious." Rin muttered, as he got up and walked into the kitchen when the demon in the kitchen let out a squeak.

"What do you mean it was obvious?" Angel demanded, as he watched the male check over the food and put the finishing touches on what he assumed was breakfast for everyone else.

"You two fight like Bon and me did when we were teenagers, and look were we are now. Besides, you should've seen the look on Shura's face when you passed out. She looked about ready to tear me apart when you hit the floor." Rin spoke, as he ignored the look of regret on the man's face and grabbed a bucket of what looked like water before he looked and gave him a grin. "But besides that, you wanna see something funny?"

With a hesitant nod of affirmation, the half-demon walked out of the kitchen as the man got up. Angel followed slowly after the half-demon, before he walked into the room everyone injured was staying in and chuckled to himself. The man realized what was happening the moment the half-demon stopped beside Suguro's bed. Silent moments followed one after the other, before the bucket was suddenly dumped on every sleeping body in the room. Miwa jolted awake with a squeak and fell off the bed, Shima let out a gasp and hit his head on the headboard, Suguro cursed out a storm as he jolted awake, and Shura letting out a string of curses as well, as she flipped her bangs out of her eyes and glared at the half-demon laughing his head off.

"Oh you are so getting it." Suguro spoke first, as he reached for his mate and Rin let out a squeak. The half-demon scrambled away as fast as he could, all the while calling behind him.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Never in his life has Angel seen a group of people so pissed.

* * *

"You're lucky I love you or I'd skin you alive for that." Bon muttered in the half-demon's ear after everyone had dried off and got into warmer clothes.

"And that's the reason I couldn't resist." Rin chuckled, as he kissed his blank's forehead and didn't miss the small smile on his face. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've messed with you like that."

"Very true." The brunette n' blonde chuckled, as he gently ran his fingers through the older's hair and gazed up at him. "You know, I think I like you better like this."

"You sure? I can always change back and revert back a good five years." Rin muttered, a small blush dusting across his cheeks. "Besides, I don't want you to be uncomfortable because your mated to a demon that looks twenty years older than you."

A small frown appeared on the male's face, as he gently yanked on the older's hair and didn't miss the wince he gave. A stern look appearing on the younger's face the half-demon hadn't seen in a long time, while neither of them noticed that Shima and Miwa had stumbled into the dinning room in dry clothes.

"Why the hell would I care about you looking older than me? If anything I think it's sexy as hell. You've got tattoos for Christ sake, and I'm really loving your longer hair."

"Well ain't that kinky." Shima joked from the doorway, making Bon jump slightly and turn to glare at his best friend with red cheeks. "Hey, don't stop on our account."

"I think I'm going to get breakfast on the table." Rin mumbled, as he quickly stepped back and into the kitchen. He could hear his blank's voice scolding his best friend, making the half-demon chuckle as he grabbed a few previously prepared plates of food. "If you guys want breakfast you need to be seated!"

And in seconds the arguing stopped and chairs scraped against the wooden floor. A chuckle left the half-demon's lips as he walked out into the dinning room to find the three already sitting down. A knowing smirk stretched across the half-demon's face as he placed a plate down for each of them and missed his blank's hand out of the corner of his eye. The male's hand suddenly grabbing the collar of his shirt, before he dragged him down to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Where are the twins?" The brunette n' blonde asked, his grip unwavering as the older blushed at the eyes on them as Shiemi and Khate walked in casually.

"Currently still asleep. Kaden won't let Aleka out of his sight, even if his wounds are healed." Rin spoke, placing a reassuring kiss on his blank's forehead. "They'll be fine. Just give the two of them some time to adjust to what happened and they'll come down on their own."

A nod left the male before he let go of Rin's shirt and Ukobach set plates in front of Shiemi and Khate, both of whom happily dug in and complimented the pair's cooking. Yukio, Angel, and Shura the last ones to drag themselves into the dinning room for breakfast. His younger twin instantly sitting beside his mate, not noticing the small blush that appeared on the older's face with the act. Angel and Shura sat in the only available seats left, which, as the half-demon would've loved to point out, were right next to each other.

"So any bad injuries left?" Rin absentmindedly asked as he placed plates in front of his brother and Shura.

"Just Angel-san's wounds." Sheimi spoke cheerfully, a smile on her face. "Shima-kun's wound healed overnight and so did the effects of the tranquilizer bullet. Otherwise everyone is just tired from yesterday and need to relax."

"That's good to hear." Rin said with a sigh of relief. "Now I'm glad that stupid clown stocked us with food for the next few days. I think we all need the rest."

"You're one to talk!" Izumo interrupted, as she came strutting into the dinning room with a frown on her face. "That kid that went after that exorcist yesterday still hasn't woken up, and that demon hybrid won't leave his side."

"Oh gosh! I almost forgot about Gin-kun!" Shiemi spoke in shock, before she quickly got out of her seat and rushed out of the room. The woman barely paying attention as she bumped into Izumo's shoulder and dashed down the hall.

"By the way, what happened with Gin?" Suguro asked, as Izumo walked over and took the absent blonde's chair.

"Well, according to what little broken English the hybrid could speak he fought the exorcist's familiars and got shot in the shoulder. He snapped after that and when he scared the exorcist shitless, the hybrid interfered and Gin collapsed." Izumo spoke, as she accepted a full plate of food from Ukobach. "The hybrid hasn't left his side and keeps speaking in Gehenna's tongue."

"You said he snapped. How bad was it? How was he acting?" Rin asked, a frown making its way onto his face.

"His eyes went blank and his senses doubled if not tripled." The woman spoke, her eyes focused intently on Rin. "He would've killed the exorcist if the hybrid hadn't stepped in. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just something like this has happened in Gehenna several times." Rin grumbled, as he hoisted himself onto the breakfast counter and placed his feet on the chair in front of him. "It usually happens after a half-demon and hybrid meet for the first time and feel their mated connection. It usually releases the half-demons hidden emotions and powers, while the half-demon loses all reason. It only happens if they're in a fight, but only the hybrid can stop them. I've seen a whole town leveled because the hybrid was a submissive and was scared of the violence his mate was showing."

"So you're saying that Gin is a half-demon?" Yukio asked, earning a shake of the head.

"No, but it probably means that somewhere in his lineage there was a half-demon intertwined in his family roots. Maybe a lover to a human and over the centuries the power laid dormant till yesterday." Rin explained, a hand running through his hair. "It'd explain what happened during the battle, and why he passed out afterward. Gin's human after all, so I wouldn't be surprised if his body couldn't handle the stress."

"So he's got new powers or something?" Suguro asked.

"Not really powers, but more of a dormant ability. He'll be able to tap into it in tough life or death situations, but it'll wear him down quickly. Nonetheless, as long as the hybrid stays by his side he'll be fine. He'll know how to teach him how to control it and keep him from losing himself."

"Man, your species is really messed up." Suguro chuckled, before he received a small bop on the head with the half-demon's tail. "Oi, I was joking!"

"Sure you were." The half-demon chuckled, as the man frowned and lunged for him. A small laugh left the half-demon as he jumped off the breakfast table and dashed out of the dinning room. "Nice try, Ryuji! You gotta work harder than that!"

"Oi, get back here!"

* * *

"Hybrid-san, I came to check on Gin-kun." A sweet voice called.

The male's gaze instantly fell on the door as it opened to reveal a young woman. Her long blonde hair reached past her shoulders and a small Greenman sat perched on her shoulder. A traditional kimono covered her form in a soft pale pink as she rolled up her sleeves and smiled at him. A reaction the male gave a nod to.

"Has he had any discomfort since yesterday?" The woman asked, as he remembered a human calling her Sheimi.

"No, Shiemi." The male spoke, getting a slightly surprised looked by the blonde. "Gin nightmares."

"Nightmares?" The woman asked after a moment, getting a nod as she walked over to the pair on the bed. "Is Gin-kun alright?"

A nod left the male as he gently ran his fingers through the teen's hair. The gesture caused the younger to stir and let out a small groan in his sleep. His eyes fluttered opened the next moment and he winced as he moved his injured shoulder. A small look of worry came onto the woman's features, as she leaned over into the teen's line of vision and put a smile on her face for him.

"Gin-kun, how are you feeling?" Shiemi asked politely, quickly gaining the teen's attention.

"Sore." Was the only teen's response, as she nodded and stood up straight.

"Can you sit up so I can take a look at the wound?"

A nod left the teen, as he made a move to get up. The hybrid shifted and helped the teen into the most comfortable sitting position he could manage. A look of relief and gratitude made its way onto the teen's face that the hybrid was proud of, as Shiemi quickly went to unwrapping the bandages around the injured teen's shoulder and examined the wound. Gin closed his eyes and leaned into the older males touch, as the older male smiled gently and stroked his hair. Shiemi smeared a little cream on the injury and starting to rewrap the wound, as a small hum left the teen. The fingers running through the teen's hair calmed him greatly and caused him to forget about the woman checking his wounds, until she stood up and gave them a big smile.

"It looks like the wound is healing wonderfully." She spoke happily, as Gin opened his eyes. "Just don't overdo it and rest when you're tired."

"Alright." The younger mumbled, as she smiled and ducked out of the room.

The closing of the door signaled her departure, before the hybrid's blank slapped his hand away from his head and frowned at him.

"Will you quit that? I'm not a pet." Gin mumbled sourly, as the hybrid felt his heart plummet and his tail fell to the bed. "And quit giving me that look. I don't even know you."

"Blank. You Blank." The hybrid tried to speak, as Gin's frown deepened.

"Great, you can barely speak English, too. Just perfect."

And before the hybrid could speak the teen carefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. The door closing behind the teen signaled the end of whatever conversation they were having, as a heavy sigh left the male. His tail thumped restlessly against the bed while his gaze fell to the crumpled sheets below.

He never thought he'd ever meet his blank, but the moment he had been summoned into that battle he had realized something was wrong _. He could feel a power he had never thought existed and it had drawn him to it. It was vulnerable, yet strong and that had made the hybrid curious. Yet the moment the battle broke out and he noticed himself and the Salamander were fighting another human he wrote it off as a training exercise. That was until the Salamander attacked with the intent to kill and the male's eyes moved to the human_ _male_ _in the rage of fire. And that was when it suddenly happened. The moment their eyes met, the hybrid felt his world come to a crashing halt. Those sky blue eyes me_ _t_ _his and a rush of power_ _exploded_ _in the room, before everything came back to it's original time cycle. The Hybrid ma_ _de_ _the first move, rushing over to the young teen's side. His hand sho_ _t_ _up and water suddenly_ _burst_ _out of the cracked cement beneath them to create a bubble around them. The_ _Salamander's_ _attack hit the next moment and nothing but the teen's tense breathing reached the male's ears_ _as_ _a hiss filled the air. The attack_ _now averted_ _and the both of them safe, he_ _finally allowed himself to_ _look_ _upon the young teen he had unknowingly gathered close in his arms_ _._

_And it was then_ _that_ _the teen pushed him away, aimed the gun at him and the exorcist and threatened them both. Hurt r_ _an_ _through the hybrid at the weapon held toward him and the look of anger on the teen's face, before he took off after the Salamander. The creature_ _was_ _taken out in a matter of seconds and the room f_ _ell_ _silent, before the hybrid saw the gun in the exorcist's hand. The male m_ _ade_ _a move to protect the teen and take the damage himself, before the gun shot went off. Human blood filled the air and the clang of metal hitting the cement_ _echoed in_ _the male's ears the next moment, before he noticed the teen gripping his shoulder. Blood_ _dripped_ _onto the cement floor and the power from before skyrocketed, as the_ _Hybrid_ _male's eyes widened._

_Gin_ _'s body stiffened and a pack of ghoul hounds_ _came_ _bounding after the boy. The teen reached down to grab his gun_ _and_ _disappeared the next moment, before the male felt his heart stop. This human was his blank, he had half-demonic DNA somewhere in his lineage, and his power_ _had_ _activated. In that moment the hybrid realized he had to stop his blank before he killed someone, as the last ghoul hound collapsed to the ground and the exorcist was smashed into the wall. The_ _Hybrid_ _quickly rushing to his blanks side to stop him from_ _doing something that he would regret later_ _, before the gun was turned on him. Pain and hurt reflected in the teen's gaze that made the Hybrid's heart plummet, as he gently held the teen's face in his hands and ignored the gun pressed into his nose. A look of love and devotion_ _was_ _reflected in the hybrid's eyes enough to pull the teen from his power serge before his body gave out._ After that the male barely knew what happened. All he knew was that he had his blank in his arms and that he was hurt. Not only physically, but mentally and Gin needed him. Even if he didn't want it.

"You're spacing out." Came his blank's voice.

In an instant the male came back to the present. His blank was leaning against the door to the bathroom on his good shoulder as he watched him. The frown of disapproval was still on his face as he looked the hybrid over and his frown deepened.

"What exactly are you?"

"Greenman. Naiad."

"I thought Naiads were female."

"Naiad mother." Came the hybrid's reply, as Gin just rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm just below his sore shoulder.

"So, you want to tell me why you're here." Gin pressed, as the male gave him a nod.

"Blank."

"Blank?" A nod left the male, before he stood up and walked toward him. "Oi, don't come any closer."

Before the teen could grab the door and slam it in the hybrid's face, a pair of hands grabbed his face. The male's forehead pressing against his and a pair of green eyes boring into his.

 **"You're my blank."** Came a foreign tongue the teen had never heard before, causing his eyes to widen when he realized he understood what the male was saying. **"You have half-demon blood in your lineage. It activated in that battle and I realized you were my blank."**

"Wait a second!" Gin suddenly yelled, as he pushed the hybrid away from him and ignored the slight throb that ran through his temple as well as the look of hurt on the male's face. "What are you talking about? I don't have half-demon blood in my family, and there's no way I'm a blank to a demon."

"Hybrid."

"Don't correct me."

A frown appeared on the hybrid's face, before the teen was suddenly shoved against the closest wall. A grunt of surprise left the teen and a hand grabbed a fistful of hair, before he was pressed against the wall and his hair was pulled sharply. Gin hissed softly, and a hand was pressed against his lower back right in the middle of his hipbone. The action caused a jolt of electricity to shoot through the teen's body and wrenched a gasp from his lips, before the hybrid's forehead pressed against the teen's and he was met with an annoyed green stare.

 **"If you were a half-demon you're tail would be here."** The male spoke, as he pressed is fingers deeper into the teen's skin and a whimper fell from his mouth. **"But you're human, so you don't have a tail. It's only a weak spot."**

"L-let go." Gin whimpered softly, as the hybrid massaged the spot to prove his point. "I-I get it. S-Stop."

 **"And because I'm your mate you don't feel pain here. If anyone else touched you here you'd be in pain."** The hybrid explained, as the teen nodded and gasped out when the hybrid's nails scraped against the skin. **"Do you believe me now?"**

"Y-yes." The teen gasped, before the hybrid finally let go of him and the teen slid down to lean against the wall on the floor. "S-So what's a blank?"

"Human mate." The hybrid managed to speak correctly, as he watched the teen wrap his arms around himself.

"So what? Does that mean I'm supposed to just sit around looking pretty and bend over when you want me to?"

A frown appeared on the hybrid's face, as he sat down in front of the teen and pressed their foreheads together once more.

 **"No. You're my blank, not what you humans call a whore."** The male spoke, causing the teen's eyes to meet his. **"You're my life, my reason for living. I'm here to protect you, keep you safe, and be there when you need me. Physically or mentally."**

"So you're like a guardian demon."

 **"In a way, but I won't leave you. Even if time came to a stop."** The male spoke, as he gazed into those pain filled sky blue eyes. **"I'll never abandon you and you'll never get rid of me. You're my world and nothing will harm you."**

A moment of silence fell over them as the teen nodded. His gaze locked on the wooden floor as his fingers tightened in his battered jeans. The look of pain lifted slightly, before he looked back into the hybrid's eyes.

"So you won't ever leave me?"

**"No."**

"Even if I try to push you away?"

**"You'll never get rid of me."**

In the next moments a look of relief appeared on Gin's face. A small smile made its way onto his face, as he wrapped his arms around the male's neck and welcomed the Hybrid's arms around him. Their foreheads pressed together and a look of happiness shone on the teen's face as he closed is eyes and welcomed the male's loving embrace.

"Tell me your name."

**"You humans would call me Nickolas."**

"Then you're stuck with me Nick."

**"I'm glad."**

* * *

A heavy sigh left Angel's lips as he stared up at the ceiling. It was already late in the afternoon and most everyone had retired to their own rooms. Okumura and Suguro the first ones to head off to their bedroom, while the others left to relax in a room of their own and give each other company. The paladin, however found a room far enough away from everyone else and decided to lay down and rest. His wounds from the battle yesterday were sore beyond comprehension and the time that had gone by lying on them wasn't doing them any good either. The wound in his hip stung like no other and he had no energy nor the will power to roll over and relieve the pain.

"You look pathetic like that." An all too familiar voice spoke. Angel sighed again and opened his eyes.

Sure enough Shura was standing in the doorway. Her hair was down for once and a tight tank top covered her upper body, while a pair of extremely short shorts covered her thighs. A frown appeared on her face the moment she realized the man wasn't going to snap back at her and she pushed herself of the doorframe.

"Oi, what's with you?" Shura demanded, as the man's eyes fell to the sheets.

"I-I don't know." The words hung in the air like a dead joke, as the woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How the hell do you not know? You're the noble paladin." The woman spoke in a sour tone that made the man's chest sting. "What, you get sick of sucking up to the Vatican? Or you waiting to ditch this place and lead them here to kill us all?"

In the silence that followed, the male closed his eyes tightly and rubbed a hand over his face. His hip stung with the movement, as he forced his eyes open and glanced up at the woman. She stiffened the moment his eyes met hers, her arms dropping to her sides and every bit of hate that had been on her face fading in an instant. For the first time in her entire life she was completely lost for words, her gaze locked with the most surprising gaze she had ever seen. What used to be a proud and noble gaze was now nothing but a sad and lonely pair of pale blue eyes. Pain glazed their surface, creating a sheen of silver in it's wake, as the woman grabbed the doorframe and the realization swept over her. He wasn't fighting her anymore.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing that concerns you." The male managed to mutter, his gaze falling to the mattress once more.

"So you're just going to lay there and mope." The woman spoke in what must've been disbelief. A moment of silence fell over them as she hesitantly let go of the doorframe and chewed on her lower lip. "You're not even going to talk to me? You're just going to ignore me? Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I could-"

"It's because I love you, alright?" The male snapped, as the woman stiffened and stared at him in utter shock. "Yes, I've fallen in love with the one woman who hates me. Go ahead and laugh if you want. When you're finished please leave."

It was only then that the male found the will power to turn over and turn his back to the shocked woman in the doorway. His eyes were full of so much pain he was surprised he wasn't in tears. The silence between them almost deafening, before a small chuckle filled the air. The sound light and gentle, till a heavy laugh started to fill the air and footsteps started toward him. The male, having expected the worst, was surprised when the mattress dipped behind him and an arm wrapped around his chest. He stiffened slightly and noticed the woman leaning toward him before she whispered in his ear.

"Well, then I guess that makes us both look pretty stupid, no?" She asked, as look of slight confusion made its way onto the paladin's face. Slowly, as if afraid to hope, he turned to the woman.

The question was on the tip of his tongue, before soft lips brushed against his own. The two of them froze up in that moment and their gazes locked. Nothing but silence washed over them like a warm blanket, before a small smile appeared on Shura's face. She leaned forward only slightly, making their lips press together in a soft and chaste kiss. It was gentle and egged him to follow suit, as he pressed his lips a little harsher against the females. One kiss turned into another, before the blonde managed to turn over without disrupting their lip lock and pull the woman closer. Her chest pressed flush against his as her fingers clung to his wrinkled shirt, all before the male gently pulled his lips away from hers and a small smile worked its way onto his face. One that had the red and blonde haired woman leaning against his chest chuckling softly as she closed her eyes.

"We're both stupid; for falling in love with the one we're supposed to hate." Her words were soft, as the male stared down at her in surprise. The comment took a moment to sink in, before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist comfortably.

"Yes we are." Angel spoke, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"I'm sorry." A voice suddenly spoke the moment Yukio had turned the corner and run into another person.

A small whine reached his ears before his gaze fell on a head of pink hair. His eyes widened as a pair of golden honey eyes met his cerulean colored ones. The owner of them looked up at him in surprise and disbelief as his tail curled around his waist, before that very gaze fell to the floor. The movement made Yukio's heart sink, before he hesitantly took a step forward and offered his mate a hand.

"It's not your fault. I didn't watch were I was walking." The brunette spoke calmly as the half-incubus's eyes fell on his hand and then gazed up at him. "I apologize."

Nothing was said between the pair while the pink-haired male took the younger's hand. The brunette carefully helping the older to his feet before he took a step away from the younger to put space between them.

"Um, you did great yesterday." Shima spoke after a moment of silence, his tail curling out and around his thigh in what appeared to be nervousness.

"So did you."

"I got shot with a tranquilizer dart. I was useless from the start." The half-incubus muttered, his tail tightening around his thigh and his fingers digging into his arm. "I'm kind of glad I never took the test to become an exorcist. They wouldn't have wanted someone like me in their ranks."

"You're wrong." Yukio spoke up, making the teen look up at him in slight surprise. "You weren't useless from the start, Renzou. Before you were hit with the tranquilizer dart you were distracting them with your natural powers. None of them were able to focus on Nii-san to actually hit him properly. You were hit by a stray tranquilizer aimed at Nii-san. They were all paying attention to you."

The male's last sentence came out as a jealous mutter, as the older chewed on his bottom lip, rubbing his fingers over the thin layer of bandages on his arm. The wound had long since healed an hour or two ago, but it was still sore. A burdening reminder to the older.

"Whether they were paying attention to me or not doesn't matter." Shima spoke a little louder. "I have no fighting skills. I don't even know why I came on the mission with you guys. Even if I was able to throw out a few mantras I'm so rusty I probably would've messed up or-"

In an instant Yukio wrapped his arms around him. His arms held his mate close in a tight embrace as he buried his face into the teen's pink hair. A tense and loving aura radiated off the smaller male in front of him.

"Whether or not you had the fighting skills, I was worried." Yukio spoke, his embrace tightening slightly around him. "The moment the exorcist started firing off tranquilizer darts and bullets, I was scared. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. And when you got hit by that tranquilizer bullet I thought you had been shot. You had no idea what thoughts were been running through my head until I noticed it was just a dart. I could never bear the thought of losing you, Renzou."

A small silence stretched over them, as the older felt his chest contract and his eyes water slightly. Yukio still loved him. Even after all this time.

"I even tried to keep you safe the entire time before you were hit." The male spoke as he slowly let the older go and winced slightly with the movement. A look of concern appeared on the half-incubus's face till the younger gently lifted up his shirt to reveal a wrapped gun shot wound on his hip. The injury had reopened and and was currently bleeding through the bandages. "I meant to aim and hit the bullet off it's trajectory, but I missed and it hit me instead. Either way, it was worth it. If I hadn't made the shot you would've been shot in the head."

A look of pure shock came over the older's face as he looked at the younger. Seeing nothing but a smile on the male's face, the shorter hesitantly reached out and grasped his mate's hand.

"Th-thank you. I owe you my life." The half-incubus spoke, electing a smile from the other.

"You don't owe me a thing, Renzou. You being alive and breathing is enough for me."

Another moment of silence stretched out between the pair. The older's gaze falling onto their clasped hands as his mate squeezed his hand tightly for a moment. His usually hidden tail swung around and brushed against the older's. A small tremble passed over him, before the brunette's tail gently wiggled its way between the older's thigh and tail. The action caused it to unravel from his leg and sway to the side, before their tails intertwined and their eyes met.

"Y-Yukio"

"Yes, Renzou?"

"C-Can you take me to our house?" The teen hesitantly asked, unable to miss the look of surprise on his mate's face.

"Of course, Renzou." Was the least thing said between them, before the male gently led them to the closest door.

The half-incubus stayed completely silent as his mate pulled out the key and used it on the door. The two of them walked through the door moments later and entered their house, before the younger let go of his hand to close the door and the older hesitantly moved forward. A heavy breath passed between his lips as he slowly made his way down the hallway, until he finally reached the end and found himself in their living room. Not a single piece of furniture nor magazine had been moved from its place, even after all these years, as the male found himself looking around in complete surprise. His legs suddenly moved, taking him back to the bedrooms, the bathroom, and the kitchen before he suddenly stopped beside the small island and leaned against it. His mate followed him quietly, before he settled in the entryway to the kitchen and stayed silent.

"I-It looks like nothing's changed much." The older spoke shakily, barely able to see the nod his mate gave him out of the corner of his eye.

"I left it exactly as you left it." Yukio spoke. "I wanted it to look like you never left, so that when you came back it wouldn't be such a shock. I wanted you to come back to the place we started off together in, and I wanted you to see that I didn't move on without you. I could never move on without you."

A deathly silence fell over them as the older gripped the granite counter tightly and forced himself to turn and face his mate. Tears began to well in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry I left that night."

"Renzou, you-"

"Don't tell me I didn't do anything wrong." The older choked out, the tears slowly building up. "It's my own fault I left that night. I-I was ashamed of myself for losing our offspring, our little baby boy. It was my fault I wasn't strong enough to bear our child and it's my fault he died. And for my own mate to have to tell me our child had passed, I couldn't handle it. I just broke down, and my demon as well soon after."

"Renzou-"

"I know I shouldn't have left. I know we could've worked it out somehow. But I just couldn't handle it, emotionally. I had to get away from here as fast as I could before I lost it."

"Renzou-"

"And my demon wasn't any better. He was falling apart on the inside and I couldn't even keep myself together long enough to get home. I-"

"Renzou!" In an instant the brunette was in front of him and grabbing his shoulders. The older flinching slightly at the sudden contact, before he noticed the tears rolling down his face and couldn't help but let a sob escape his throat. His whole body shook slightly, before he was suddenly engulfed in his mate's arms and found himself sobbing into his shoulder.

"I-I was s-such a terrible m-mate!"

"That's a lie, Renzou. You were the perfect mate. I couldn't have been happier standing beside you and keeping you safe. I was happiest with you and if I could I would go back to that time eight years just so I could live it all again. Just so I could curl up with you and hold you close to me like this. You have no idea how much I miss those days with you."

It was right then a single tear rolled down the younger's face. His previous tears having calmed down from the male's speech, Shima leaned forward to place a single, small kiss on his mate's lips. The move caught the both of them by surprise, as they stared at each other before the younger suddenly grabbed the back of his head and forced their lips together once more. Nothing more than a small gasp left the half-incubus as they were suddenly attacking each other's mouths. Teeth and tongue clashed against one another as the older was shoved against the island. Yukio's hands slid under the fabric of his shirt and roughly dragged against his skin. The action caused the older to moan in surprised pleasure and hastily rip his mate's shirt apart. Buttons clattered to the floor and a smirk brushed against his lips.

"Easy Renzou." Yukio softly whispered against his ear the moment their lips parted.

A low groan left the male against the island, his head tilting back as his mate suddenly attacked his throat. Hard nips and licks sent shivers down his spine and to his cock as Yukio's tail suddenly rubbed against his inner thigh. The brunette in front of him never backed down in his assault before he was suddenly turned around and shoved against the counter again. Yukio was suddenly right up against him, the bulge in his pants rubbing right against his ass. A small low groan left the older as he thrust back mindlessly on his mate's cock and shivered. His inner demon purred in the back of his mind, while the Yukio pulled the Shima's shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Yukio's ripped shirt followed not long after, and then his mouth once again claimed the half-incubus's neck. A sharp groan leaving was torn from Shima's lips as his mate thoroughly assaulted the mating mark on his neck. Shivers ran down his spine and his tail lashed out against his seme's legs, as the clasp to his belt came undone.

Shima was too far gone to realize his mate had gotten his pants undone and had pushed them down along with his boxers, until the brunette's hand suddenly wrapped around his cock. A harsh gasp was ripped from the pink-haired male's lungs and his hips thrust forward, before the older suddenly let go of the male's neck and smirked against the skin.

"You're more responsive then when we first mated." Yukio purred into his ear, electing a groan from the older. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten someone to ease your needs."

"I-I c-can't." The male shakily spoke, as his mate's tail gently caressed his inner thigh. "I-I'd never replace you. You're m-my mate."

A small smile appeared on Yukio's face. He kissed the mating mark on the older's neck gently. A small gasp was all that was heard as the younger opened one of the lower cabinets on the island and pulled out what looked like cooking oil.

"Have you touched yourself here?" The brunette asked softly, as his fingers brushed gently against Shima's twitching entrance. A small nod was received. "What?"

"M-my fingers and my tail." The older spoke, as the older opened the cooking oil and pours some on his fingers.

Whatever didn't hit his fingers fell onto the older's backside. The liquid made the older shiver slightly as it slid down his back, before his mate's finger suddenly plunged into his entrance. A load moan tore from his throat and his back arched impossibly far as the brunette's finger worked its way into the older. One finger quickly turned into two, and then three with little to no problem at all. All the while moans and groans spilled continuously from the half-incubus's mouth. His mate pressed against his back as his mouth went back to sucking harshly on the mating mark on his neck, before his mouth and fingers suddenly disappeared. A small whimper left the older at the sudden loss, before he heard the zipper of his mate's jeans coming undone. The rustle of fabric and the sound of the brunette's pants hitting the floor came the next moment before a pair of hands suddenly grabbed his hips and turned him around. Honey golden eyes met a pair of loving cerulean, before the younger pressed their bodies together and a small moan left the older.

"I love you, Renzou." The brunette softly spoke.

"I love you too, Yukio."

The next thing the older knew his mate had lifted his leg and pressed him in the counter as his cock pushed into him. A low moan left the half-incubus, before the brunette bottomed out. A small pain biting at his lower back was the only thing that caught the older's small attention span, before his mate started a slow torturous pace. Shima let out short, impatient whines as he tried to thrust forward on his mate's dick; something that was practically impossible with his awkward position against the counter. Finally, he wrapped his tail around the younger's waist. The move pushed Yukio forward and deeper as a deep groan left the older. Whatever hold the younger had over his reason snapped at that moment, and he started thrusting hard and fast into the older. Moans and screams fell past the half-incubus's lips all the while.

"Y-Yukio I-I-" The older tried to start.

"I-I know Renzou."

And before another word could be spoken the older suddenly slammed into the older hitting his prostrate dead on. The sudden rush pleasure pushed the older over the edge as he came with a scream. His inner muscles clamped down on the younger's cock, before the brunette spilled his seed inside of him. Harsh pants left the both of them and the older let out a soft groan as he leaned his head back on the counter. His mate gently pulled out of him and rest his feet on the floor, before his arms wrapped around him and he buried his face into the side of his neck.

"I love you, Renzou."

"I love you too, Yukio."

* * *

" _And how do you know that? The guy is abusing your mate and your mate is afraid of him. That's why he didn't talk with you. If he did, the demon might see_ _that_ _you were mates and try to hurt him even more. He was trying to keep the both of you safe."_

The words were echoing inside his skull, pounding against his brain and wreaking havoc in his head. Creating what he believed humans called a headache, as he walked down the sidewalk alone. The dark streets of a small town in America were deserted and his footsteps echoed in the cold night air. His blue eyes were glued to the sidewalk as he walked with his hands in his pocket. Not a single piece of candy could be found inside them, while he ran a hand over the spike in his hair and silently turned the corner. The scenery around him brought memories to the surface that he had tried to suppress after all these years.

_It had happened in the crowded streets of what the humans called Columbus. Humans passed one another to board the bus and leave the vehicle. The Earth King_ _sat_ _watching them with curiosity from his spot on top of a sculpture, as a pair of demons stepped off the bus. A tall brunette_ _held_ _a death grip on a smaller white-haired male demon. A look of pain_ _showed_ _on the smaller's features and his tail_ _could be seen_ _quivering behind him. Tears_ _were_ _evident in his eyes, as well as the rage in the taller males. No doubt a promise of violence._

_Yet no human made a move to stop the taller male from dragging the smaller down the sidewalk. The younger looking demon stumbled over his feet and mumbled apologies in Gehennian; a reaction that took the Earth King by surprise, just before he tripped over the older demon's feet. His wrist snapped with the male's harsh grip on it as he knees hit the cement. A cry of pain leaving the smaller demon's lips,_ _and_ _a look of annoyance appeared on the older's features. The male lifted his free hand and slapped the younger across_ _the cheek_ _with such force his face snapped to the other side and his neck cracked. A small whimper left the younger's throat, while the humans boarded the bus as if nothing had happened and the bus left._

_The younger, now shaking in what_ _Amaimon_ _believed was pain,_ _gasped_ _as the older pulled him to his feet by his broken wrist. The male_ _continued_ _pulling the smaller behind him without a second thought, before their eyes met. Mint green tear filled orbs locking with deep blue. The world came to a crashing halt for the pair, whilst the younger was_ _roughly_ _pulled along. A small stumble pulled the younger from their locked gaze, before the tears in his eyes became more apparent and rolled down his_ _cheeks_ _. His eyes fell to the sidewalk_ _once more_ _as the older pulled him to his side and didn't even bother to ask before he shoved his hand under the younger's shirt and tightly grabbed his hip right in public. Nothing more than a whimper in pain reached the Earth King's ears before they were out of sight, but not out of mind._

**"You little slut!"** The words seemed to pull the Earth King from his memories. The male found himself standing in front of a door he knew all too well and wished it would catch fire. Yet that didn't stop him from hearing the pained whimper from the other side of the door. **"I saw you clinging to that man at the coffee shop!"**

 **"Y-you're wrong. He was a-asking me for another coffee. H-he spilled his."** A pained voice spoke, and the Earth King stiffened the moment the voice registered in his mind.

**"Lies!"**

The next moment a loud crack reached the Earth King's ears, followed by a pained demonic scream. The pitch loud enough to shatter the glass door and create a clear view of the current event through the screen that remained. The green-haired male's mind coming to a crashing halt the moment he laid eyes on the two figures inside the small home. And sure enough, there they were. The same two demons from eight and a half years ago. The brunette stood over the younger, a metal bat in his hands and a look of rage on his face. The younger's hands and forehead were covered in the same blood that stained the weapon in the taller demon's hand. Tears in the younger demon's eyes and a finger or two on his left hand smashed in at an awkward angle, as he forced back what must've been a hiccup and looked up at the older in fear.

 **"P-please don't be angry, Kiru. I d-didn't mean it."** By now the Earth King could hear the lie in the younger's words. Yet there was reassurance, almost as if he was trying to calm the older demon down, but with the weapon in his hand and the rage on his face it was a futile effort on his part.

 **"You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash. I should've gotten rid of you when I** **had** **the chance."** The male growled out, as he raised the bat once more. A smirk made it's way onto his face. **"But I won't have to worry about that anymore. I'll make it end right here and now. I'll even make it painless."**

And before the younger could speak, the older swung the bat down. The Earth King letting out a threatening growl, before he grabbed the front door and ripped it from the hinges. The metal screeched loudly in a violent protest, before it crashed into the nearest wall and the he was suddenly at the brunette's side. His hand caught the bat mid-swing and a feral look blazed in the Earth King's eyes, as the man froze in fear and stared at him in horror.

 **"Y-you're A-Amaimon the Earth King."** The demon stuttered, before the Earth King grabbed the male by the throat and inwardly grinned when he let out a choking noise.

 **"I'm relieving my mate from your inadequate care."** The male spoke, his grip tightening on the male's throat and the sound of his vertebrae grinding together creating sweet music to the male's ears. **"You've been relieved of your unnecessary duty."**

And in the next moment grabbed the metal bat in the male's hand with his free one. The Earth King testing the bat out with a small swing, before his eyes fell on the choking demon and a wicked smirk made its way onto the male's face. The demon froze in fear, before the metal bat caressed the air and a sickening crack echoed through the room. The body in front of him slumped in his grip and blood dripped to the floor as the Earth King dropped what was left of the demon on the floor and let the bat fall to join it. His attention fell to the smaller demon on the floor in pain, as he turned and knelt down beside him. Fear was reflected in his mint green orbs, as the Earth King gently reached forward and caressed the demon's cheek.

A flinch and audible whimper left the demon's throat, as his broken fingers dug into his head. His eyes closed in fear and pain, while the male looked over his injuries. A few broken ribs, a cracked hipbone, and the left side of the younger's skull shattered was all he could make out at first glance. Seeing the injuries made a feeling he never felt eat away at his mind as he reached out and gently took the demon's broken hand in his own. The Earth King ignoring the flinch he received, as he gently pressed his free fingers against the white-haired demon's bleeding head and focused. The demon let his energy course through his fingers and heal the damage little by little. The action caused the younger to cautiously open his eyes and see the soft look in the older's blue.

**"Be still and try not to move. I'd rather not mess up mending your skull."**

A small blink was all he got as acknowledgement, as the Earth King slowly healed the demon's broken skull and removed his fingers from the demon's head. His other hand having already healed the younger's broken fingers, he gently caressed the male's cheek and wiped away the tears on his face.

**"Fear not, youngling. I won't harm you."**

**"I-I k-know."** The demon softly spoke, tears welling up in his eyes once more. **"Y-you're my mate."**

**"Yes, youngling. I am."**

**"I-I've w-waited for you f-for s-so long."** The younger demon sobbed, his fingers reaching out and grasping the male's sleeve as the tears rolled down his face. **"I-I w-wanted you to c-come save me."**

At the younger's words a very small smile appeared on the Earth King's face. The male gently lifted the younger off the floor and let his energy course through him in order to mend his broken bones. The younger was placed in his lap and pressed against the Earth King's chest, as he cradled the younger close to him and pressed a small peck on the demon's forehead.

 **"I apologize for being late. A lot has happened recently, but I never stopped worrying for your safety."** The Earth King spoke, and he meant it truly and fully. **"I hope you can forgive me, Kaine."**

In an instant the pain disappeared from the younger's face, along with his broken bones, as he stared at him in shock.

**"Y-you know my name? I-I never told you."**

**"I have my ways, but now is not the time for such questions. We have to get you someplace safer, my Angel."**

A nod was all the younger demon gave, as he wrapped his arms around the Earth King's neck and buried his face into the collar of his shirt. His tail wrapped around the older demon's and held tight to him, as the tears finally fell free of his eyes.

**"Amaimon, take me home."**

**"Of course, my Angel."**

* * *

Two Days Later

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rin asked, as he sat down at a chair in the dinning room next to his mate and glanced at the woman hunched over a stack of files.

"Don't know. I just know the Vatican is going to give us a ton of shit because you're alive, you broke into the Vatican, took your son back, injured several exorcists, beat and kidnapped the Paladin, and almost set the courtroom on fire. Right now you're in big trouble. Even without adding the eight years you were in Gehenna." Scarlett spoke, as she looked up from the files and ignored the Paladin sitting next to her trying to read the files she had laid out in front of her. "Only thing I do know is that if you don't think of something Mephisto's front door is being broken down and your family may not be the only ones in danger."

"That's not good." Rin muttered, as he sulked in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "We're doomed."

"Not entirely. We do have an ace up our sleeves."

"Who?"

With a small frown the woman pointed to the Paladin still trying to read her files. The woman, noticing his gaze, shoved him over and sent him a glare.

"Angel and I talked briefly, before we called you. Our only plan at this point is for Angel to go back and show them that's he's not only fine, but we patched him up. Which shows them that we weren't out to kill him, and Angel will tell them you helped patch him up. Yes, I know Shiemi did all the work, but we have to get on the Vatican's good side." With a small sigh, the woman ran a hand through her bangs. "Then Angel is going to recite the story you told him, word for word. Don't worry he won't embarrass you on purpose. And hopefully by then the Vatican will cool down and mull things over…well maybe. Let's just hope it works."

"Then what?"

"We wait." Scarlett spoke, as she looked at him. "With luck they'll back down and realize they're a bunch of asses. Then you should be able to take the exorcist exam and be placed in the ranks."

"Sounds easier said then done."

"Yep." With a smile she gathered up her files from Angel's watching eyes and shoved them back in her folders. The woman pulling them to her chest, before she threw him another smile and headed toward the door. "Enjoy your peace!"

Without a word the Paladin got up as well and followed the woman out of the room. The two of them walked down the hall in silence for a few moments, before the female stopped and turned to him. The red-haired demon handed him the files and pressed them against his chest with a serious look in her eyes.

"You know what to do."

A nod was all that was given, before she turned on her heels and disappeared through a door.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Nick, Gin, Khate and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	13. Chapter 12

Bound by Fire

Chapter 12

**One month later**

It happened within moments. The male had been dreaming of sukiyaki and his blank, till a bone chilling cold smashed into him like a tidal wave. Liquid filling his dreamscape and the air around him slowly suffocating him, before he suddenly jolted awake. The male bolting upright out of bed and coughing harshly at the water that had got in his lungs, before noticing the woman standing beside his bed with a smirk on her face. Her red and blonde hair tied back with a ribbon and her breasts almost spilling out of another one of her bras; a bucket slung over her shoulder.

"The hell Shura! You could've killed me!" Rin yelled furiously, as the woman chuckled and twirled the bucket around on her pointer finger.

"Get yer' ass up and dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes." She spoke simply, before turning on her heels and a look of utter confusion on the half-demon's face. "Wouldn't want to piss off the Vatican would you? They just called yer' ass in."

A deadly frown suddenly appeared on the male's face, as the bedroom door slammed behind Shura. The male's tail lashing out in hope to find his blank, but only finding sheets, before the half-demon got up. A heavy aura slowly surrounding the male as he reluctantly got dressed and got ready. The task only taking about eight minutes, before he walked out of the bedroom and to the stairs. His tail curling and lashing out behind him as he reached the bottom floor. Happy chattering leaving the dining room, as the half-demon walked inside to find everyone more lively than usual. Kaden and Aleka finally out of their room and Gin sitting beside the hybrid, while Rin walked to the breakfast counter and slumped in his seat. Ukobach all too happily setting a plate full of food in front of him, before bouncing off to clean up. A confused and tired look on the male's face, as his blank sat beside him and place a gentle kiss on the male's forehead.

"Morning Rin. How'd you sleep?" Ryuji asked, as the half-demon dug into his breakfast.

"Till Shura woke me up? Fine." Rin spoke, stabbing his omelet with renewed anger. "After? I'm tired as hell and my throat hurts."

A small smile made it's way onto the male's face, as he ran his fingers through the older's hair and didn't miss the half-demon leaning into the touch.

"Just relax, Rin. You won't regret getting up early today."

And before the half-demon could even ask his blank stood up and walked toward their sons. The two of them making out in the middle of the room and a frown on his blanks face, as he walked over and scolded them. The half-demon deciding not to pry at the moment and quickly ate his breakfast. His friends and comrades slowly disappearing out of the room one after another, before he was the only one in the room by the time his fork hit his plate. The male turning his head around in confusion at the sudden silence, before he noticed the Paladin standing in the doorway.

"Okumura."

"I'm guessing you're escorting me to the Vatican." Rin mumbled, gaining a nod from the man in the doorway. "Fine."

Of course the blonde didn't say a word to him, as he closed the sliding doors to the dining room and pulled out a key from his pocket. That very key being slid into the lock and the door opening moments later, before the Paladin glanced at him and motioned to the door. A gesture that made the half-demon grumble, as he stood up and walked to the open door. The male stepping past the paladin and walking through the doorway without a second though, before finding himself in a familiar hallway. The headmaster and Shura waiting for him the moment he stepped into the Vatican, as the female smiled and the paladin walked in behind him.

"Well if all three of you are here, this can't be good." Rin muttered to himself, before Shura suddenly grabbed his arm.

A sudden gasp leaving the half-demon's lips, before he was suddenly dragged down the hallway. The male muttering curses, as he tried to pry his arm out of the woman's steel grip on his wrist. Mephisto and the paladin not too far behind them, before Shura pulled a random door open and shoved the half-demon inside. The male stumbling a little, before turning to the three of them.

"The hell." Rin growled, before Mephisto started reciting his usual catch phrase and pointed his umbrella at the male.

Pink smoke suddenly invading his vision, as the male coughed and tried to wave the annoying smoke out of his way. The action pretty much futile till the smoke cleared on its own and noticed his change of clothing. His crappy t-shirt and jeans long gone and replaced with black skinny jeans, a electric blue tank top and a light black leather jacket. A very detailed emblem on the back of the jacket depicting glorious blue flames and his blanks family crest. His change of clothing causing the male to frown and glance at the three of them, before the Headmaster threw a key at him and Rin quickly caught it.

"Okumura's ready." Angel spoke into his headset, as the half-demon frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets along with the key he was given.

"What exactly is going on here?" Rin demanded, when the Paladin quickly left the room talking into his headset.

"You'll see." Mephisto spoke, his trademark grin on his face.

"You won't regret it either. Today'll be a day yer' never forget." Shura spoke, as she quickly answered her phone and nodded. "Alright, we're on our way."

In the moments after Shura shoved her phone back into the tattoo on her chest and motioned for the male to follow. Mephisto disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaving the two of them alone, as Rin frowned and reluctantly followed the woman out of the room and down the hall. The halls all too empty for the half-demon's liking as he turned to speak to Shura and found her gone. Angel the only person in his gaze, standing in front of huge double doors, as the male muttered to himself and walked over to the male.

"You ready, Okumura?" Angel asked, as the male nodded ad Angel pressed the button on his headset. "Okumura is entering."

In the next moment the huge double doors suddenly opened behind the paladin. The man gesturing him to follow him, as they walked into the dark courtroom together. An uneasy feeling washing over the male, as the paladin stopped beside the platform and gestured him ahead. A frown being sent to the blonde, before he hesitantly walked up the small flight of stairs and came to a stop at the top. His blue eyes scanning the darkness, before the lights suddenly came on. The male moving his arm up to block the blinding light for a moment, before he looked around and his eyes widened. Exorcists from every corner of the globe filling the seats of the courtroom, as the male noticed his friends and family not from him and glanced back at the Paladin in confusion.

"Rin Okumura." A voice spoke, as the male turned to see one of the Gurigori standing in their usual spot. "You've come far over the past eight years. You were born of a human mother and Satan, your tormented children as a child, gained your powers, got the former paladin Shiro Fujimoto killed, moved to True Cross Academy, put your classmates in danger, destroyed part of Mephy Land, nearly burnt a forest to the ground, fought Amaimon the Earth King, and fell into your Grandfather's evil scheme. You became a threat to the people around you, but you didn't stop there. You destroyed True Cross Academy property when you destroyed the gate and put thousands of people on danger. Not to mention you mated with a human and gave birth to two offspring. Both of which hold demon blood, before taking them to Gehenna for eight years and risking them and yourself falling into the hands of Satan."

In the small silence after the half-demon harshly swallowed and gripped the ledge beside him. His blue eyes boring holes into the male speaking and daring him to put the death sentence on him, as he quickly glanced around the room. The space around him all to quiet, as the dragon tattoo on his shoulder gave off a faint glow in the male's nervousness.

"However, after everything you've done, you've done it for a reason." The Gurigori spoke, as the male paused and his gaze fell back on the male speaking. "Not once did you think of yourself at any point in time. You put others before yourself and you paid the price both mind and body…And that's what we need in a Paladin."

In silence that followed the male's eyes widened, before he turned to the blonde standing a ways behind him. A smirk on the male's face, as he gave him a nod.

"I've stepped down from my position as Paladin of the Vatican." The blonde spoke, as the half-demon's eyes widened and a serious look appeared on the former paladin's face. "But just because I've stepped down doesn't mean I won't come back and cut your tail off if you step the wrong way."

A hesitant nod was given, as the man walked over to him and reached out. A small flinch leaving the half-demon, before the blonde gripped a bit of Velcro the male hadn't noticed before and ripped it off the half-demon's jacket. An embroidered exorcist crest sewn into the leather jacket and the male's family name sewn underneath it, as Angel stepped back and gave him a small bow of the head.

"You're now officially the new Paladin. Lead the Vatican well Okumura."

In an instant cheers filled the room. Yelling and whistles reaching the male's ears, as people started pouring out of the stands and ran toward him. His family the first ones to reach him, as Rin looked to his blank and couldn't help but grin. The brunette n' blonde wrapping his arms around him, as Rin pulled him close and buried his face into his blank's hair. His sons not to far behind, as they tackled them into a hug and Rin couldn't help but laugh. Tears welling up in his eyes, as he held his family close and couldn't help when the tears ran down his face.

"Congratulations, Rin. You deserve it." Bon spoke, as he held him tightly.

"Congratulations, Mother." Kaden spoke, as he stepped back from the hug and gave him a genuine smile.

"Yeah! You deserve it M-" Aleka started, before he stopped mid-sentence.

Something that made the three of the pause and look at him in worry, before the younger quickly covered his mouth and rushed through the crowd. Everyone parting out of the teen's way, before he collapsed by the door and dry heaved on the spot.

"Aleka!" Kaden spoke in worry, as he quickly ran through the crowd to get to his mate.

Rin and his blank not too far behind, as Kaden kneeled beside the younger and placed a worried hand over the smaller's back. Aleka's whole body shaking as he dry heaved again and Kaden gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Aleka."

"I-I'm okay. I think I just caught a virus." The teen shakily spoke, as he carefully wiped his mouth.

"You've been like this for the last week. This isn't a virus." Kaden spoke, before Griffin suddenly burst out of the crowd and quickly rushed toward them.

"G-Griffin-"

"What have you're symptoms been?" The demonic doctor asked, as the younger hesitantly sat up and chewed on his lower lip.

"I-I've been really nauseous and everything I eat doesn't taste good. It makes my stomach upset and the only thing I can handle are those candies Uncle Amaimon eats from Gehenna." Aleka quietly spoke, as Rin's eyes widened and Griffin's eyebrows furrowed before he placed a hand over the younger's stomach. "Griffin-"

In the next few moments of silence the doctors let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. A gesture that caused everyone to look at the pregnant demon in confusion, before he looked to both Rin and Bon.

"Well, you guys sure are potent aren't you?" Griffin spoke, getting a look of confusion out of Bon. "Both Rin _and_ Aleka got knocked up on the first try."

A chuckle left the pregnant demon, before Mephisto's laughter filled the air. The headmaster walking over to his mate and helping him to his feet, as Rin stared at his son and Griffin. The entire room silent as they stared at the scene in front of them.

"Wh-What?!" Rin practically yelled, as Aleka flinched slightly at the loud tone.

"Aleka's pregnant." Griffin calmly spoke, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Fucking finally!" Scarlett spoke up, before laughter filled the courtroom.

Rin still staring at his son in shock, as Bon gave him and look of worry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rin?" Bon cautiously spoke.

"A-Aleka's pregnant." The half-demon spoke, before passing out on the spot.

Yep. They had some happy years ahead of them.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Nick, Gin, Khate and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


	14. Epilogue

Bound by Fire

Epilogue

"Mommy, Rufus took my toy again!" A four year old whined in the backseat.

"Rufus, give Ryan his toy back." Aleka spoke in a stern tone, as he turned and frowned at the little hobgoblin sitting beside his son. A little toy car in its mouth. "What have I told you about trying to chew on his toys?"

A small whine left the little creature, as he dropped the toy car in the little boy's lap and backed up against the backseat. A noise of approval leaving the little boy, as he took his semi-slobbery toy back and checked to see if the wheels were still in tact. A heavy sigh leaving the male as he looked over at his mate behind the wheel. Even at their younger age Kaden sat strong and proud beside him. Over the years he had grown considerably taller, reaching a height of six foot three and had let his hair grow out a little. It now fell past his ears and curled a little at the ends. Something their son sitting in the back seat had inherited from his father.

Ryan had a cute little mop of dark brown curly hair and a pair of stunning blue eyes. His ears pointed ever so slightly, as he played with his toy car in the back seat. Their little boy didn't have a tail yet, but the boy was fine without one. He just tended to play with Rufus's tail instead. The little hobgoblin didn't mind, and neither did Aleka; but he could never thank their Uncle Amaimon enough for giving Ryan the little hobgoblin to him for his second birthday. Rufus was a big part of the little boy's life.

"Are we almost there, daddy?" Ryan innocently asked, as Kaden looked at their son in the rearview mirror and smiled.

"We will be soon, Ryan." The male spoke, before glancing back at the road.

His eyes soon falling on his mate in the passenger seat, as he leaned over and gently took Aleka's hand. A smile appearing on the younger's face, and his blue eyes brightening, and Kaden turned his attention back on the road. His hand grasping his mate's hand and gently reaching out to trace his swollen belly.

They had only been together for five years and were expecting another little one. After Ryan's birth Aleka had been ecstatic on becoming a mother and cared for Ryan like no other. And when the time came around for their second mating season Kaden didn't turn him down. He loved Ryan, and just the though of having more little ones running around only made him happier.

"Looks like we're here." Kaden spoke up, as Ryan perked up in the backseat when the male parked.

Their little boy managing to undo his seatbelt and open the backdoor all on his own, as Kaden got out of the car and helped his mate out. Ryan already running toward the gate of the monetary, with Rufus in tow, as Aleka chuckled at their little boy greeting all the priests. The two of them following after their son and the demonic wards letting them through as they stepped through the gates and toward the front door. A man standing by the entrance looking up from a couple he was talking to, as a figure from the kitchen moved out of sight. The brunette n' blonde clad in exorcist robes giving them a smile before returning to the couple. The front door to the small building bursting open in the next moment, as Rin came walking out to catch Ryan in his arms. A giggle leaving the little boy, as their mother twirled around on the spot with his grandchild and smiled at the little boy as he came to as top.

"Again! Again, grandpa!" Ryan pleaded, as he held onto the Half-demon's jacket.

"Nonsense. If I do it again you'll get dizzy." Rin spoke playfully to the boy, before setting the boy back down on his feet beside Rufus. "Go ahead and go inside. Grandpa Amaimon brought candy."

A happy gasp left the boy, before he dashed inside with Rufus in tow. Their mother giving them a smile, as he brushed his hair back out of his eyes. The male hadn't gotten any taller, or any older looking, but the new summoning tattoos under his paladin uniform were obvious. Not to mention their father, who had just finished talking to the couple and had wished them a good day, had filled out a bit more. He looked like he had hit the gym big time, not to mention gaining four inches.

"I'm so glad to see you two again." Rin spoke, as he pulled both boys into a hug.

"Mom, we came over for dad's birthday two weeks ago." Aleka pointed out, as the half-demon let go of them and pouted.

"Well this is the first time we're all getting everyone together." The Paladin spoke bluntly, as his blank chuckled and wrapped an arm around the male's neck.

It hadn't even been a year after their mother became the paladin that their parents became officially mated and confronted their father's parents. The confirmation was long since overdue and with the twins beside them they had met the Suguro family over one of Rin's home cooked meals. It had obviously been awkward at first, being seated with their father's parents who didn't know who they were till Rin spoke up and told them. It had created a fight almost instantly, instantly involving the twins, before their father stepped in and put a solid point across.

Rin and the twin's were his family, he was mated to a half-demon, who was the paladin, and he was happy.

After that point had come across their father's parents fell silent and slowly excepted it by the end of their meal. It was still obvious they still couldn't get their heads wrapped around the fact their son had a mate and children, but over the years they had accepted it and them. Now they all came around the Suguro family house when Christmas came around, but for any other occasion they came to their mother's old home at the monetary. Apparently the half-demon had grown up here and came back with their father to take over the small church. An uproar had come up not too long after when the community realized they were gay and rebelled. In the end Rin and their father won when demons and half-demons alike started integrating into society along with them.

It had been a huge project led by their mother and Scarlett, but by the end of their second year demons and human had finally came together. Sure there were still few hate crimes and gang fights, but overall everyone had become excepting of the demons and half-demons. And it was the day that marriage between humans and demons became legal that their father asked Rin to marry him right on national television and in front of every exorcist across the world. A gesture that had taken everyone by complete surprise, before their mother had fallen into tears and had excepted. Their wedding had unfortunately been public, thanks to the huge publicity it got on tv, but their honeymoon had been kept secret. To this day Aleka still didn't know where the hell they went for three whole weeks, but when they came back he had never seen his mother happier. Their parents deserved it after all the pain and challenges they had faced over the years.

"How about the two of you come inside." Rin spoke, as he stepped aside.

A nod leaving the younger as they all pilled inside and were met with almost utter chaos. Several children running around and chasing each other, whom they were Aleka couldn't make out with how fast they were running, and candies and cakes floating around in the air. No doubt thanks to Mephisto who was sitting on one of the church benches with Griffin in his lap and a small youngling bundled up in a pink blanket in the doctor's arms. The pair currently had three little ones and the happiness the doctors felt practically oozed out of him every second of the day. After losing so many offspring in the past he seemed to finally be happy with so many little ones surrounding him.

Of course no one could be happier than their Uncle Renzou. The male currently being cuddled by his mate, as their little five-year-old girl clung tight to her mother's hand. She was the cutest thing anyone had ever seen, with her curly cotton candy pink hair and cerulean eyes. A small tail swaying behind her, as she held her doll up to gain her mother's attention and Renzou gave her a smile no one could ever match. The moment the male had learned he was pregnant about a month and half in he had almost broken down and lost it. He had been so afraid he would lose another offspring, but when their little girl had been successfully born Renzou couldn't have been happier. He refused to leave the little girl alone for a few days straight, before he finally fell asleep due to the exhaustion. It worried the hell out of their Uncle Yukio, but over the years everyone realized just how much Renzou adored and treasured their little girl. She was their little princess and the two never stopped spoiling her.

"Took yer' two long enough to get here!" A voice called, as Aleka turned and saw the owner of the voice.

The male finding a surprisingly clothed Shura leaning up against relaxed Angel. A small looking red tank top covering a good portion of the woman's chest, as she gave them a grin and waved at them. Her wedding band catching the light for a moment, as Aleka smiled and waved back. Seemed like just after Rin brought demons and humans together that their pair disappeared off the face of the planet. It had worried some of them for a while, before Shura came back with an engagement ring on her finger and everyone had freaked. Turns out Angel had given Shura a tour around the world and proposed just before they returned to Japan. Now the two of them were going to be expecting a little one of their own. Of course they had only found out a few weeks ago, but Shura was more than happy with the new development.

Not to mention their Uncle Amaimon, who was sitting near the front of the room with his mate Kaine. The younger demon sitting as close to the Earth King as he could and his eyes moving from person to person waiting for someone to hurt him, while Amaimon held him close and rubbed his back in reassurance. His white hair practically touching the floor and held back with a small ribbon as Behemoth sat beside the younger in an effort to calm his nerves.

Turns out just after everyone had came back from the Vatican all those years ago his uncle went after his mate. And when he did he found his mate severally wounded by the man who Kaine had fallen in love with all those years ago. The demon had been abusing the younger for years and during that time Kaine slowly fell into a deep dark shell. One that had only made his life worse as he developed what humans called a multi-personality disorder. Luckily he only had one other personality, but he turned out to be the rebellious type and made Kaine's life harder. He egged the man on and increased their beatings, but the moment Amaimon saved the younger from the man's hands the demon had ever so slowly been getting better. Kaine still couldn't handle huge crowds like their huge gathering, but with Amaimon and Behemoth beside him he was able to cope. However in smaller numbers the younger demon was a lot sweeter and submissive than he looked. Especially with the multiple scars and burns he accumulated over the years. Yet by some miracle the pair had fallen in love and now lived in a small little home out in the country, away from the city. Last he heard the two of them were still working on fixing Kaine's frail emotions, but with the mating mark clearly shown on the younger's neck it looked like they were doing more than well.

"Nick! Back off! I need my personal space!" Gin's voice practically yelled, as Aleka chuckled when he saw their old classmate wrestling with his mate. The hybrid trying his best to get a kiss he seemed to be waiting for, as Gin tried to hold him back long enough to get away.

Funny enough, even if they seemed to fight a lot in public, Gin had a huge soft spot for the hybrid demon. Turns out Nick had been the person Gin had been waiting for his entire life for and when the male had promised his life to their best friend Gin fell into his hands like putty. The means of their relationship where still unknown, but it wouldn't take long before they had a little one of their own. They were ready for it.

"Aleka! You look amazing as always!" Khate suddenly gushed, as she came out of nowhere and tackled him into a hug. "And you're only a month away from having another baby in your arms! Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Khate." Aleka spoke, after he chuckled and watched as she beamed at him and turned when Izumo told her to quit being clingy. Her husband just shaking his head at her and pulling the tamer close to him. The guy was some random average guy, but he was perfect for the tamer. Especially if he could deal with her temper and come out of it unscathed.

Since the day their mother became Paladin their best friend had immersed herself into the studies for a doctor and started studying under Shiemi. And not long after their best friend became a master doctor, although she could never beat Shiemi's achievement of finally curing one of the most dangerous epidemics in demon history. The blonde had managed to cure the twins, along with other quarter demons like them, of their incompatibility with Assiah's pressure. Something that saved Ryan's life not long after he was born, and prevented the possibility of the two of them taking their little one to Gehenna till he was old enough to carry the burden the twins had been trained to carry. But the moment the cure had been found and been given out everyone's lives became so much easier. The blonde had become the first master doctor among the exorcists and even when she was given the possibility of having her own sector in any branch of her choice, she just shook her head at them and stayed with her mother. Not like it hindered her in the slightest. She was still working hard and curing sickness no demon had been able to cure up till now.

And yet, as Aleka finally sat down on one of the benches and watched Ryan chase after Megan and the others he couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect.

"Congrats on the offspring." A voice spoke, as Aleka jumped slightly and turned his head back.

Bright blue eyes and red hair catching his gaze, before he realized the head of the American Branch was smiling at him from behind and quickly sat up. A laugh leaving her lips, as she told him to relax and he noticed the woman standing beside the female. She was about the same height as the Head of the American Branch and her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders in curls. Her soft sea blue eyes bright against the crappy lighting, as she smiled at the two of them.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Lily, Scarlett's mate." The woman spoke, as she reached her hand out.

The male managing to dumbly nod, as he gently shook the woman's hand and couldn't help but feel stupid. Little had been said about Scarlett's mate over the years, but it was said she was her life and just by looking at her he couldn't deny her reason for protecting her. The blonde was a rare mermaid and their species were almost extinct. Yet the way she smiled at them and relaxed against Scarlett it was obvious she was comfortable and safe. He had no doubt if anyone tried to touch Lily Scarlett would make a bloodbath look like a messily rain puddle.

"I'm Aleka, and this is my mate Kaden." The male finally managed to speak, as he gestured to his brother next to him and Lily beamed at them.

"It's so good to finally meet everyone. I haven't been outside for so long." The blonde spoke, before Scarlett's face fell a little and the blonde quickly shook her head. "I mean, I've been sick for a long time. It's so nice to be outside and meeting new people."

An awkward silence fell over the four of them, before Rin whistled above the crowd and quickly gained everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone shut their mouths, I have an announcement before we dig into the royal feast I spent the last twenty-four hours cooking." Rin spoke, as everyone chuckled at the half-demon's comment. The male turning toward his blank, before gently taking his hand and looked back at all of them. "Over the past thirteen years a lot had happened. We've fought, fallen, and won almost every victory and loss imaginable. But now we're finally back together as one big huge family, even after all the f'd up crap we've had to go through."

A few chuckles followed, as Rin smiled at all of them and Bon gently wrapped an arm around the male's waist.

"And, after all these years and all the crap we've gone through, Ryuji and myself have some good news on our end." The paladin spoke, as he gently placed a hand over his stomach. "Our family is going to gain another little one."

A chorus of gasps and congratulations filled the room, as Scarlett made some obscene joke about them taking long enough. Her mate elbowing her to shut her up, as everyone laughed and Aleka couldn't help the smile that slowly adored his face. The people around him as close as ever, as Aleka squeezed his mate's hand and let Ryan climb into his lap.

It seemed, no matter how much crap they were dragged through. No matter how much they suffered of thrived, they were still strong. Still a family, even if they weren't all related, and that's what mattered most. It wasn't just family ties that kept them strong, but the people that became their family. And this family was stronger than steel, with a bond that would keep them untied for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_However, Aleka, Kaden, Nick, Gin, Khate, Ryan, Rufus, Kaine, Lily and Scarlett Rose belong to me._


End file.
